Happy Endings
by traceyaudette
Summary: Madison Winston is coming home broken, just wanting to be with her family in their time of need. Not wanting to reveal the truth to her broken engagement. I don't own SOA, just my character Madison.
1. Chapter 1

She drove her convertible along the highway towards home, thinking about the events of the last few days that lead her back to Charming. She looked at her now bare left hand, good riddance she thought, she'd let Paul rule her life long enough. She drove along, getting excited to see her family again, it had been a couple of years since she'd been home.

She took Paul home to meet Opie and her pop, after she'd accepted his proposal, he had turned his nose up at them. They left twenty-four hours after arriving, that's when the control had started. She hadn't been back or spoke to them since, Tara had called her and told her that Donna had been killed. When she told Paul she was going home for the funeral, he put his foot down and told her it was him or her family. Madison, handed him his engagement ring back, packed her bags and left.

She was about to pull into Charming, hoping she'd be welcome home. A black van rammed her from behind, pushing her off the road, she swore under her breathe. She watched as the men, jumped out of the van, walking towards her. _Shit, Mayans! Somethings never changed._

They pulled her from the car, smiling at her. "Well..look who we have here! A little SAMCRO Princess returning home."

"What makes you think I'm SAMCRO?"

"I'd know you anywhere Madison Winston."

She didn't recognize the Mayan, and she didn't care, she spat at him, shoving him away. She reached into her car to get her gun, the other Mayan grabbed her pulling her back. She struggled to get away, he had his hands wrapped around her. She was slapped across the face, by the that called her by name. She raised her feet, kicking him, he pulled out a knife, slicing her side. She let out a gasp of pain, the main grinned at her.

"The fun has just started!" She head butted the man holding her, he dropped her, she leaned into her car pulling out her gun, she shot them both, jumping in the car, she drove like her ass was on fire. Heading straight to TM, she pulled into the parking lot.

Several of the club members were standing in front of the clubhouse doors when she slide to a stop. She saw Tig and Chibs sitting on the picnic table. She stumbled from her car, her white shirt now stained red. "Hey guys..a little help?"

Chibs and Tig jumped up as she fell to the ground. "Christ lass? What the hell?" Tig picked her up carrying her into the clubhouse, back to a dorm room. Chibs grabbed his medic kit, following behind him.

"Mayans had a welcome home party for me at the city limits. Might want to send someone to go clean up, I shot them."

"Tig, take the prospect and Happy. I'll take care of Maddie."

She closed her eyes as she felt Chibs rip her shirt away, cleaning her wound, and start to stitch it up. She opened her eyes watching him concentrate om his work. Gemma poked her head in the room. "Baby, what happened?" She sat on the bed looking down at Maddison.

"Mayans welcoming me home, Charming style."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? You would have had an escort. Where's your fiancee?"

"As of last night, I'm single."

"What happened baby?"

"Long story. He wasn't a nice guy. Ouch!"

"Sorry, lass!"

"No problem Chibs."

Gemma looked down at her, noticing the bruise on her collar bone. "Dose that bruise have something to do with it?"

"No! He never laid hands on me."

"Then where did that bruise come from?"

"Long story...please not now."

"Take care of our girl Chibs."

"Aye, Gemma."

She watched Gemma walk out of the room, she glanced down, seeing that Chibs was almost done patching her up. "Do you want to tell me about that bruise, lass?"

"Hmmm. nope. Thanks for sewing me up." She got up, kissing him on the cheek. Going to the closet, she pulled out a t-shirt and pulled it on. Chibs crossed his arms staring at her. "You aren't going to mention it to Opie or dad are you?"

"Lass, if he hurt you..."

"It isn't like that..." Opie walked in the door. "Ope!" She walked over hugging her big brother.

"Maddie, what the hell? Bobby said you came in bloody."

"I came home for Donna's funeral."

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Ope, please..."

He pushed her away, Maddie knew that this was going to be a rough homecoming, she picked up her bloody shirt and threw it away. She walked out to the main room of the clubhouse, and got a drink. Her pop, had just walked into the bar, he sat down beside her. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, he pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home baby girl."

'Thanks daddy."

"Where's your fiancee?"

"Back in LA, with my engagement ring. I broke it off, last night."

"What happened Princess?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm here to stay for good though."" She laid her head on his shoulder. She saw Tig walk in with a bald member, they walked up to the bar and ordered shots.

"Chibs get you all patched up Maddie?" Tig asked.

Before she could answer, Piney looked at the two of them. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I got attacked by some Mayans on the way into town. Chibs had to stitch me up. I'm fine dad!"

Tig nooded towards the bald man next to him. "Maddie this is Happy. Happy, this is Piney's daughter and Opie's kid sister."

He just nodded his head at her in greeting, she smiled at him. His dark eyes were intense, and staring at her, she broke the stare first when her dad asked her a question.

Piney looked her up and down. "Does your brother know you're here?"

"He was less then happy to see me but he has a lot going on. I need to find a place to stay, love ya pop." She leaned over and kissed the old man on the cheek. She saw Happy watching her leave, feeling his eyes on her. She walked outside, Opie was sitting on the picnic table, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine big brother."

Happy came out of the clubhouse, talking to the person behind him, he bumped into her, practically knocking her down. She clinched her jaw, wincing in pain, his arms went around her waist, to steady her. She slowly turned around, to see who, had their arm around her. She was so close, she could smell his cologne, cigarettes, and whiskey. "Sorry girl. You okay?"

"I'm fine." He released her from his hold, walking off to his bike.

XXX

She ended up staying at Gemma and Clay's, since she was attacked on her way into town, she was allowed to stay in a hotel by herself. She really didn't mind, Gemma had always spoiled her, treating her like the daughter she never had. She prepared herself because she knew, Gemma wouldn't let the mysterious bruise go either.

She was sitting at the table at breakfast the next morning with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. "Is that all you're eating baby?"

She closed her eyes, old habits, she could eat what she wanted as much as she wanted. "For now. Can I tell you something and you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Depends on what it is. If it has something to do with that bruise, I can't promise."

"The reason I broke off my engagement was that Paul told me I couldn't come to Donna's funeral. It was either him or my family, I chose my family, it wasn't the first time he's been controlling. He was never physical abusive, just emotionally, verbally, and mentally."

"And the bruise?"

"He slammed me against the wall, to keep me from leaving but I swear it's the only time he's laid hands on me Gemma. Can this just stay between us?"

"Madison..he hurt you."

"He's out of my life now. No need to let anyone know."

"If he shows up here..."

"He won't...I'm not worth his time." She got up from the table, putting her plate and cup in the dishwasher. Gemma watched her go, she could tell that something else was going on in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sitting next to her brother at the grave service, she slipped her arm through his taken his hand and giving it a squeeze. She was trying to give him comfort, as best she could. The service was over, they started to head towards the cars, and motorcycles. Tig had taken her arm when she started to stumble, steadying her.

"You okay doll?"

"I'm fine." She climbed into Gemma's car, to ride back to Opie's house so she could help with the meal. She was feeling drained, Gemma climbed into the car with her.

"I think you need to tell me how bad it got for you."

"Gemma, I just want to forget it. I'm embarrassed at how much he controlled me, how much I let him in my head.'

"Baby, why did you let it get that bad?"

"I don't know...I wanted to be loved. He made me believe.."

"What?"

"Today isn't the day." She looked out the window, she refused to let anyone know how far inside her head he had gotten. They pulled up in front of, Opie's house, several of the club members were pulling up. Madison got out of the car, walking towards the front, she was hit by a wave of dizziness and started to fall. She felt a pair of arms, wrap around her waist, scooping her up and carrying her inside the house.

XXX

She opened her eyes, finding dark ones staring back at her. "Maddie, you okay?" His raspy voice asked. She started to sit up, he pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'm fine, I didn't eat much this morning."

"That was stupid." He walked out of the room. _What an asshole!_ She thought, sitting up scooting to the edge of the bed she put on her shoes. She started to walk out of the room, when Happy walked back in with a plate of food. "Sit!"

"Excuse me?" She was starting to get pissed off. "I need to help in the kitchen!"

"Gemma wants you to eat!" He sat the plate of food down on the dresser picked her up, plopping her on the bed. She couldn't believe the audacity he had to treat her this way.

"I'd appreciate it, if you kept your hands to yourself." She started to get up again, he pushed her back on the bed penning her shoulders to the bed, staring into her eyes.

"Stay put, and eat!" He growled at her, he leaned down kissing her. His tongue slipping inside her mouth, she was surprised by the kiss. She didn't fight it or push him away. He released her, handing her the plate, walking out of the room. She touched her lips, she could taste the cigarettes and whiskey on them.

She slowly started to eat the food on her plate, trying to push the kiss from her memory, she didn't need this shit in her life right now. She was way to fucked up in the head, and besides no one would want her anyway.

XXX

Happy leaned against the wall, her lips were as soft as they looked. He'd wanted to kiss her since he first saw her in the club the day before. He'd had his hands on her body twice now, he wanted to touch her again. Peel her clothes off of her, watch her body react to his touch, he knew he was heading to dangerous waters. He didn't do relationships, yet he couldn't see just getting away with sleeping with her once or twice and not getting killed.

He continued to think about running his hands through her long dark hair, pulling it. Thinking about her pouty lips wrapping around his cock, and sucking it. Damn it, if his thoughts kept going this way, Opie would kick his ass, and Piney would shoot his cock off.

Better to find a croeater that looked similar and just do all the things he'd been thinking to them, it was a lot safer then being with Maddie.

XXX

She finished eating, carrying her plate to the kitchen she apologized for not helping. Gemma put her arm around her shoulder, telling her it was okay, considering the hell she'd been through the last two days. Chibs heard the tale end of the conversation, he pulled her out into the backyard, crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at her.

"Tell me the whole of it lass?"

"Chibs...today is not the day."

"Tell me or I'm telling Opie!"

"You don't play nice!"

"If he's hurt you, then.."

She closed her eyes. "It was just this one time, when I was trying to leave."

"What happened?"

"He's always been controlling. Telling me what to wear, who I could hang out with, what and how much I could eat...Telling me I was never good enough. somewhere along the way I started to believe him."

"Lass? Why didn't you leave him?"

"Because I believed him, when he said I was lucky to have him. After I brought him home to meet Opie and dad, he cut me off from them. When Tara called me and told me about Donna, I started packing to come home for the funeral. He told me it was him or my family. I handed him his ring, packed all my clothes to leave. Something finally woke up, he slammed me against the wall to stop me from leaving. He tried to hold me there,..."

He turned her around, lifting her chin up. "Love, you know you're family is here for you."

"Will you please keep this between us, Gemma knows. There's no need for pop or Opie to know."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Your secret is safe, but if he shows up here I'm going to beat him."

"Thanks Chibs!"

XXX

She had changed clothes and gone to the club, sitting at the bar with some of the club members, she was shooting shots. Jax walked up behind her, swinging her off her feet. "Well little Maddie Winston, about time you came home!"

"Hi Jax!" She kissed his cheek. "Just showing these boys how to do shots!"

He laughed, sitting her on the barstool, he noticed the bruise on her collarbone. "What's with the bruise?"

"Nothing to worry about!"

"Heard you got attacked by some Mayans?"

"Little welcome home party!"

"I'm putting protection on you."

"Come on Jax..."

He stared at her with his blue eyes, kissing her on the cheek he walked off to join some of his brothers playing pool. She continued drinking at the bar, hoping Jax really wasn't going to stick someone with her. She decided to walk outside, to get some fresh air, there was a fight going on in the ring. She went to watch, Happy and Tig were fighting.

Something about watching the shirtless tattooed biker boxing was doing strange things to her, maybe it was the shots she'd done. He caught her eye, smiling at her, he continued fighting, she wandered back to the picnic tables climbing on top. Her phone rang, she looked at it, frowning at the caller ID, she sat the phone down. Chibs walked up to her, looking at her phone.

"Not feeling talking lass?" She shrugged her shoulders, picking up her phone, seeing the caller ID he answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Paul asked.

"This is Maddison's family, if you ever call or try to see her again, I'm only one of many that will kick your sorry ass!" He ended the call, handing her phone to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Chibs!"

"Your welcome love."

She watched him walk away to stand at the ring, she closed her eyes listening to the sounds of her growing up.

XXX

She woke up on one of the clubhouse couches, she sat up her head was throbbing, she got up walking to the bar, Gemma put a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome baby."

"Chibs said the ex called you last night."

"Geez, is nothing sacred?"

"He's just watching out for you."

"I know. I appreciate him. Now, I have to find a place to live and a job."

"Luanne is looking for someone to do make up and hair at the studio."

"The make up artist to the porn stars!"

"I'll give her a call this morning."

"Thanks Gemma."

She walked out of the club, hopped in her car and headed to Gemma's she needed a shower, and get cleaned up. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her, drying her hair, she applied her make up, and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen, letting out a startled scream at Happy sitting at the kitchen table.

"What the hell?"

"Jax sent me to keep an eye on you?"

"I don't need a babysitter, so you can go."

"I don't take my orders from you." He growled at her. She was about to snapped off a comment to him, but her ringing cell phone stopped her, thinking it was Gemma, she didn't look before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"You useless bitch. Come home now, and all is forgiven!"

"It's over, I told you that. Leave me alone Paul!"

"Don't make me come get you!"

"I wouldn't advise that."

"You think I'm scared? I'm not going to let you go! Nobody will ever love you!"

She closed her eyes, ending the call, Happy touched her arm and she jumped. "Who's Paul?"

"No one important." He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, he wiped away a tear. He was so close, she couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him. His hands here in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, her arms went around his neck. His hands slid down her body, to the front of her jeans. She pulled away from him, closing her eyes, she was breathless.

The kitchen door opened, Gemma walked in looking at the two of them. "Luanne is expecting you at CaraCara in a hour. You start today."

"Thanks Gemma." She walked out of the kitchen to get her make-up and hair case from the bedroom. Gemma walked up to Happy, looking at him.

"Keep her safe Hap! She's had a rough time of it!"

"What kind of time?"

"Just know she's fragile."

Madison walked back into the kitchen carrying her make up and hair cases, she hugged and kissed Gemma before walking out to her car, Happy followed her. He touched her arm, stopping her. "How does you brother and pop feel about you doing porn?" He growled.

"Not that it's really any of your business but I got a job doing hair and make up at the stdio." She climbed into her car, taking off, leaving him behind. She sped through town, not slowing down to wait for him. She pulled into the studio parking lot, hopping out of her car, pulling out the cases. His motorcycle flew in seconds later, he parked it, hoping off he grabbed her.

"What part of me protecting you don't you get?" He crushed his lips to hers. "If you ever do that again, I swear to God, I will take you over my knee!" She shoved him away from her, slapping him.

"Touch me and I swear it will be the last thing you do!" She had tears streaming down her face, he tried to grab her but she pushed him away. She turned away, and walked inside the studio, he watched her go in stunned silence.

XXX

She walked into the studio, getting to work she did the whole casts hair and make-up. It took her two hours to get it done, she was sitting in a chair, with her eyes closed. The door opened she heard boots walking up behind her, thinking it was her shadow, she started to turn around to rip him another one for bothering her. Chibs, Tigs, and Jax walked in, there eyes were wide with surprise that she was sitting there.

"What the hell Maddie?" Jax asked.

"I needed a job."

"And you got one here lass?"

"Porno is fine for you all to watch and jack off to until someone you know is the star?"

Tig grabbed her arm. "Come on doll, you're not working here!"

"Hey Maddie, can you come do a touch up on Ima?" Luanne called.

She hopped up, grabbing her make-up kit. "You boys can calm down! I'm doing their hair and make-up! Freaking hypocrites!" She walked off to the set, touching up Ima's make up, walking back, sitting back in the chair. She re-did hair and make-up all afternoon, by the end of the evening she was tired. She packed up her kits, walking outside, the three bikers followed her. Happy was gone, which she was glad for, she dropped her things in the backseat.

Chibs walked up to her."We're following you back to Gem's house, don't leave our sight!"

She rolled her eyes, thanks to the Mayans, she was stuck with babysitters. She had no plans on disobeying Chibs, Jax, or Tig, they were three of the most important men in her life next to her dad and brother. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot, letting Jax lead the way, Tig and Chibs were behind her. She pulled into the drive, putting the top up on her convertible, before getting out.

Jax got off his bike, putting his arm around her shoulders. "No more top down, it's too dangerous!"

"How long do I have to look forward to being protected?"

"For the rest of your life."

She hit him in the stomach. "How long until I don't need a babysitter?"

"Until, we're sure the Mayans aren't going to retaliate."

"Good night Jackson." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Madison."

She walked into the house, no one was home, she locked the door before walking to her bedroom, laying down on the bed. She realized she forgot her phone in the car, she got up, walking out to get her phone, she heard a motorcycle coming down the street. She assumed it was Clay coming home from TM, she reached into the car grabbing her phone. Happy pulled into the drive, parking his bike, he jumped off storming towards her.

"What the hell are you doing outside?"

"Getting my phone!"

"Damn it girl! Don't you know the kind of danger you're in?"

"No, why don't you tell me!" She started to walk inside, he grabbed her, kissing her, his hands were in her hair. She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, his hands grabbed her wrists, holding on to her. She broke off the kiss, trying to pull away from him, he pulled her back, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. Kissing her again, biting her bottom lip, she whimpered, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, carrying her into the house, kicking the door shut.

He carried her back to her bedroom, laying her on the bed, his hands pushing her shirt up, His mouth closing over her bra covered nipple, she arched her back. The kitchen door opened.

"Sis? Hap?" Happy jumped from the bed liked he'd been burned, sitting up on the bed she glared at him.

"Back here! I have a boy in my room don't tell dad!" She pulled down her shirt, and smoothed down her hair. Happy glared at her, she just smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Opie asked, eyeing Happy. For some reason Opie had the feeling he should beat the shit out of Happy.

"Oh Happy, was just telling me how much danger I'm in. What are you doing here?"

"Tig said you're working at CaraCara?"

"Well isn't he just the little gossip whore!"

"Seriously sis, you can't do porn!"

"I'm working there as a make-up and hair artist. Just love how you bossy men are telling me what I can and cannot do!"

"It's for your own good!"

'For my own good...right!"

Her ringing phone stopped their conversation, she answered her phone. "Paul, leave me the fuck alone! I told you we're done!"

"Listen you little whore, I'm on my way to get you! Be ready to go, if you know what's good for you!"

"Bring it asshole! I'm sure my brother will be all sorts of interested in meeting you again and having a talk about how you treated me." She ended the call, pushing out of the room past Opie, Happy was staring at her back as she walked out of the room.

"That's the second time he's called her today, brother. She got upset the first time too. Who's Paul?"

"Her ex-fiancee. Apparently, I need to find out what the hell happened, and possible beat the living fuck out of someone. You want to help?"

"I'm in!"


	3. Chapter 3

Both men found her in the kitchen, drinking whiskey Opie took the bottle from her hands. "What the hell is going on Maddie?' She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, his hand was on her shoulder. "I'm your big brother, let me make it better."

She turned looking up at him, shaking her head. "Ope, just leave it alone. It's over!"

"Has that asshole put his hands on you before?" He asked through his clinched teeth.

She let out an exhale, she ran her hand through her hair. "He slammed me against the wall, holding me there, trying to keep me from leaving him. Other then that, it was mostly him controlling me, with emotionally, verbal, and mental abuse. That's why I ended the engagement and left him, that and he made me choose between him and my family."

She looked at his face, she could see the anger in his eyes. "Why did you stay with him?"

"Please, don't ask me that."

"Tell me sis...why?"

"Because I wanted to be loved...because I didn't think I deserved better..." He pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"Christ, sis! Don't you know you deserve the very best of everything? If he shows up here, I'm going to hurt him!"

"He won't, he's a coward!" Opie hugged his little sister, he had failed her as a big brother, never again.

XXX

Happy stood back listening to her, he felt his rage building, this asshole Paul was as good as dead if he showed up anywhere near Maddie. He looked at her, how can anyone so beautiful think she didn't deserve the best. He watched her, walk away from Opie and smile at him. He leaned against the counter, wanting to go pull her into his arms and comfort her.

She hugged Opie, as he left the house to go home to his kids. She turned to face him, he walked up to her cupping her face, he kissed her. He broke the kiss off after a few minutes. "Let me see the bruise."

"Happy.." She shook her head, he touched her face. He pulled off her shirt, looking at the one on her collarbone. It's the only one that the others had seen, no one had seen the ones on her back. He slowly turned her around, looking at her back.

"Damn girl!" He gently touched her back.

"No one has seen the ones on my back. Gemma and Chibs have seen the one on my collarbone, they know...I made them swear not to tell. Jax's seen the bruise on my collarbone, but has no clue what it's from."

"Why?"

"I was ashamed, embarrassed.." She closed her eyes, not wanting to finish. His lips slowly closed over hers, he pulled her body close to his. He reached around to unfasten her bra, his hands pulling it off. His mouth left her lips, trailing down her neck, his lips closed over her hardened nipple. She let out a gasp. She pulled away grabbing her shirt off the floor and pulling it on, she grabbed her bra off the floor turning her back to him.

He turned her around to look at him, seeing tears in her eyes, he cursed under his breathe. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I'm damaged." She turned and walked away from him. Gemma and Clay walking in stopped him from going after her.

XXX

She rushed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Pulling off her shirt, she put her bra back on, she washed the make-up off her face,, and put her shirt back on before leaving the bathroom.

She walked back into the kitchen, hoping the Happy was gone, he was sitting at the table with Clay. Gemma say her walking into the room, she smiled at her.

"Hey baby, how was your first day?"

"It was great."

Clay looked up, seeing Maddie. "Sit down, little girl." She sat down next to Clay, looking at him. "What's this I hear about your fiancee hurting you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She glared at Happy, knowing he had to of said something. "It will be fine." She got up, walking to the door, she needed a minute without eyes looking at her. She walked outside inhaling deeply. She walked around the corner of the house, hiding in the dark.

Hearing the door open, she leaned against the house. She heard Happy calling her name, she stayed where she was, she didn't want to see him. He walked around the corner of the house finding her, he pulled her into his arms. Not saying anything to her, he pulled her from the darkness, dragging her back into the house.

Clay looked at her. "I'm your Godfather, I'm not letting some asshole get away with hurting you!" He kissed her forehead, before walking out of the room.

She was looking at the floor, trying to get her emotions under control. Happy stepped over to her, lifting her face up. "I'll be by to get you in the morning." He kissed her gentlely before walking out the door.

Maddie stood in the middle of the kitchen, feeling afraid, it had been awhile since she was allowed to make her own decisions. She could feel the old her breaking through the years of being locked away. She didn't know if she knew how to be the Maddie fierce and strong, all she knew was how to be Madison meek, and mild.

XXX

She had a restless night, filled dreams of a certain tattooed bald biker. She was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, when Gemma walked into her bathroom. She tredto hide the bruising on her back. Gemma turned her around, pulling the towel away from her back.

"Shit baby! You've got to tell Ope."

"He knows enough."

"Does he know about this?"

"Gemma, please...?"

"Baby, he hurt you!"

"It's over. No one needs to know about this." Maddie finished getting ready for work. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's pity today. She walked outside carrying her bags, putting them in the car. Happy wasn't there yet and she didn't care. She left without having any protection or detail with her.

She pulled into the parking lot, dragged her bags out of the car and headed inside. She was the first one in, she was enjoying the quiet as she sat her work station. She heard several motorcycles riding up, she closed her eyes because she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

She had locked the door behind her, she heard pounding on the door. Thinking about ignoring the angry bikers outside for a minute, she knew it would only make matters worse. She slowly walked to the door opening it, Opie, Jax, and Happy stormed inside, Chibs and Tig were leaning against their bikes.

Opie grabbed her arm. "What the fuck were you thinking?" She just stood staring at him, not saying anything. Jax and Happy were glaring at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you going to answer me?"

She looked up at him, trying not to cry. "I was thinking I wanted my life back. The person I was before I met Paul Wheeler and became a weak person everyone pitied. Someone that could take care of herself and didn't need protected."

She clinched her jaw, willing the tears not to come, but the damn broke. Opie stared at his sister, he cursed under his breath before pulling her into a hug. "Sis...this has nothing to do with that asshole! It's the Mayan attack that has you under protection."

"I'm sorry this hat I took off on my own. As you can see I'm in one piece!"

Jax walked forward pulling her from Opie's arms. "My turn." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Little sister, we just want to keep you safe."

"Might as well bring Tiggy and Chibs in, I'm sure they want to have their say." The whole time she kept her eyes on Happy, his eyes were glaring at her. She could feel his anger radiating from his body, she was wondering what he'd have to say. She had a feeling it wouldn't be as kind as the other men.

"By the way, Juice is here with the wrecker. He's taking your car back to TM, so we can fix it. You'll be riding home with Hap tonight." Opie informed her.

Tig and Chibs came in hugging her, not saying a word, their looks were enough for her to know that they were unhappy with her. They left the studio except for Happy, he came up behind her, whispering in her ear.

"We'll discuss what you did later." His hot breathe, on her ear was doing strange things to her body. He sat down on the couch, so he could keep an eye on her for the rest of the day.

XXX

She packed up her bags, getting ready to leave. "Everyone else gone? He growled.

"Yes." He pulled her into his arms crushing his lips to his. She tried to pull away from him, his hold was too strong. He pressed his body to hers, pushing back her hair he nibbled on her ear. Trailing kisses down her neck, he nibbled at her collarbone. She closed her eyes, wanting him to go on but knowing she should put a stop to it

He released her from his hold, she stumbled a little, his hands went to her waist to steady her. "Let's go!" He dragged her out to his bike, climbing on he handed her a helmet, she put it on and climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, he took into the night.

XXX

He pulled into a drive, she frowned not recognizing where she was, he climbed off his bike. She took off her helmet, staying on his bike, looking at him.

"You've staying with me, until further notice, because of your little stunt this morning." He growled. She could feel the anger bubbling up, from the pit of her stomach.

"Who decided this?" She asked through clinched teeth.

"Opie, Jax, your dad, Clay, me."

"And I get no say in the matter?"

"No!"

She climbed off the bike, feeling pissed off at the world she threw the helmet at Happy's smug face. Walking towards the steet, she had no idea where she was heading, but she wasn't staying here. Suddenly, she felt like her old self, the women that didn't take anyone's shit. She was lifted off her feet and thrown over his shoulder.

She let out a indignant squeal, he swatted her ass. "Stop moving or I'm going to drop you!" He carried her into his house dumping her on the couch. She glared at him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Glare at me all you want princess, this is were you're staying."

She lay down on his couch, thinking what a cluster fuck her life had become. Her phone rang, unknown caller, she figured it was probably one of her family members explaining why she was being punished by being forced to stay with Happy.

"Hello?"

"You little whore, was that your boyfriend carrying you into the house?" Happy walking in seeing the fear in her eyes, he grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Who the fuck is this?" He growled.

"It's Madison's fiancee. I saw you with your hands on her, you fucking her? She's a dead lay!"

"Come near her, ever again and it will be the last thing you'll do!"

"Tell Madison I'll see her soon." He ended the call. Happy stared at Maddie sitting on the couch, she had her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried.

She was lifted off the couch, she didn't fight him. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her gentlely on the bed. "He's not going to hurt you." He growled.

She curled up in a ball, one phone call, hearing his voice and she lost herself. She heard him curse, and his boots hitting the floor, she felt his arms around her. He pulled her close to him, she laid her head on his chest, she fell asleep.

XXX

She woke the next morning still in his arms, she had a moment of panic not remembering how she got there. The it all came flooding back, the phone call, the knowledge that Paul was in Charming. She slowly sat up, easing herself out of his arms. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she started to shake, strong arms snaked around her pulling her back next to him.

"Stay next to me." He growled. He kissed her, his lips hungrily taking hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing hers. His hands went to her shirt, unbuttoning it, trailing kisses to her chest. He raised his head up, looking at her, he pulled her up to unfasten her bra. She didn't stop him, as he pulled it from her body. He lowered his head, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. She arched her back, moaning, she didn't stop him.

He took her nipple between his teeth, gently sucking it, his fingers played with the other nipple rolling it between his finger and thumb, pinching it slightly. He moved down, pulling off her pants, his fingers grazing the front of her panties. He slowly removed them, his fingers slid inside her. She arched her back, he pulled his fingers our teasing her clit, she grabbed the pillows.

"Please.."

"Tell me what you want."

"Take me!"

He got up from the bed, taking off his clothes, slowly he thrust inside her. She wrapped her arms around his back, lifting her hips to meet his. She pulled her legs up to his waist, he hooked his arm under her knee. She screamed his name, as she found her release, his breathing changed, he grabbed her shoulders thrusting inside her one last time, before collapsing on top of her.

He rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" He asked, sneaking a look at her.

"I'm okay." She was trying to get her bearings, she threw her arm over her eyes. She felt the bed shifting as he got up, he picked her up carrying her to the bathroom. Sitting her down on the, he reached into the shower, turning on the water. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her, his hands wandering down to her ass, and pulling her against him. She could feel him getting hard again, he opened the shower door, picked her up, and carried her inside.

XXX

She sat across from him at the diner, the waitress was taking their order. "Coffee and toast, please." Happy gave her a disapproving look.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" She looked uncomfortable, not wanting to explain. "No judgment here, Maddie. Eat what you want."

She looked at the waitress. "Sorry, I'll take a breakfast special number 2."

"No problem sweetie."

Happy placed his order and the waitress walked away, popping her gum. He frowned at her. "Did that asshole tell you what you could and couldn't eat." She looked away from him, not wanting to answer. "Answer me."

"He said he didn't want a fat fiancee."

She heard him curse under his breath. "You do know you're not fat right?" In fact I like my women with a little more meat on their bones! You need to be fattened up!" She looked at his smiling face and threw a butter packet at it, which made him laugh at her.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd been sitting at the clubhouse all day, she didn't have to work, so Clay had Happy doing another job. She was bored out of her mind, laying on the couch. Gemma came in, she walked over to the couch sitting down beside her.

"How are you doing baby?"

"Bored out of my mind!"

"Let's go shopping! You need a new outfit for the party tonight!"

She groaned. "What party?"

"Your welcome home party."

"I've been home a week already."

"So it's time! Luanne is on her way over, we're making an afternoon of it."

She groaned again knowing she wasn't going to get out of it, and she was probably going to look like a biker bitch when Gemma and Luanne were done with her. She decided to just go with it, let them dress her anyway they pleased. She smiled thinking about getting to dress on the wild side for once.

"Okay, let's go shopping!"

XXX

She was wearing a very short skirt, boots, and a sheer top, she was standing in front of the dressing room doors. Looking in the mirror, Gemma and Luanne were standing on either side of her smiling.

"You look hot baby girl." Luanne said.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've felt that way."

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here, if it isn't the little biker whore." The color drained from Maddie ' face as she backed away from Paul.

Luanne stood in front of Maddie. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your Damn business!" He shoved Luanne to the ground, Gemma pulled her gun pointing it at him, she was on the phone. Paul had grabbed Maddie, putting her in a choke hold. "Drop the gun, and take the other slut with you! I need to deal with my wayward fiancee."

"I'm not leaving, or dropping the gun!" Gemma yelled. Ignoring Gemma, Paul dragged Maddie to the back of the store, by the arm. He threw her on the ground, standing over her, he hit her hard. She was dazed for a minute, he reached down pushing her skirt up, undoing his pants. She frantically looked around for a weapon, not seeing one, she kicked his feet from out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, she got up and ran for the front of the store, running into a solid mass of muscle. Arms closed around her, she screamed and started fighting.

"Maddie, stop! It's me!" She heard his gruff voice. She buried her face into his chest, she felt the rush of air as others ran past her.

"He got away!" She recognized her brother's voice. "Maddie baby are you okay?" She turned to look at Opie. Hearing him curse, she knew her face showed signs of Paul's abuse.

"I'm fine..." She turned to look at Happy and saw the rage in his eyes. He touched her face gentlely, leaning down he kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, Opie cleared his throat looking at the two of them.

They broke apart, Happy looked at Opie, then at Maddie. She looked up at her brother, he looked like he was ready to punch Happy in the mouth for kissing her. Happy kept his arm on the small of her back, the door opened Chibs and Jax stepped inside.

"He's been spotted at the hotel down the street." Jax said. Happy kissed her again before leaving.

"I'm going to change." She quickly changed clothes, rushing out into the store. Opie was waiting for her, He dragged her to his bike, shoving a helmet at her. She climbed on his bike behind him, he drove to TM.

Getting off his bike, she pulled off the helmet. "Are sleeping with him?"

"Really none of your business!"

"He doesn't do relationships, he'll fuck you and leave you!"

"Nice talk asshole!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

She closed her eyes. "I've been taking care of myself for a while now."

"You've done such a great job if it! Look where it got you!"

She looked at him. "You son of a bitch!" She threw the helmet at him, shoving him to the ground. "You're a fucking asshole!"

XXX

Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Happy rode into the parking lot of the hotel, scanning the lot for Paul's truck. It wasn't there, they got his room number and busted down the door. He'd left in a hurry, most of his things were still in the room.

They went through his things trying to out where he might have gone. Coming up empty handed they headed back to the club.

XXX

She walked into the clubhouse, and ordered a double shot of tequila. She threw it back and then did two more. The door opened and Opie made a straight line for her.

"Sis, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

She ignored him, throwing back another double shot of tequila. The room was starting to spin, she turned, looking at him. "I'll fuck who I want, when I want!" Chibs walked up, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you doing okay lass?" She turned to face him.

"I'm fucking fantastic!" She grabbed him by the front of his Kutte, kissing him, she slid her tongue, in his month. She watched his eyes go wide, he started to return her kiss but stopped. She pulled back, looked at him and frowned. She ordered another double but Chibs took the drink from her.

"I think you've had enough lass." She laid her head on his chest.

"The room is spinning Chibs." He picked her up, carrying her back to a dorm room.

"I love you Chibs. You're my favorite."

"I love you too lass." He laid her down in bed. Happy walked in frowning at Chibs.

"Paul was right, I'm nothing but a worthless whore. I always deserved his punishments." She closed her eyes, falling into a druken slumber. Chibs and Happy stared down at her.

"What the fuck did that animal do to her?" Chibs asked.

"I'm going to find out!"

Chibs left the room, Happy undressed her, leaving her in her bra and panties. He pulled the blankets up around her. He quietly left the room.

XXX

She moaned as she woke up, her head felt like it was being hit with a sledge hammer. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to lay in bed and die. The memories of the night before were blury, she was pretty sure she embarrassed herself by kissing Chibs. She sat up, immediately regretting it, holding her head in her hands. Her stomach lurched and she ran for the bathroom, just making it, she lay on the floor afterwards, praying for death.

She heard the door open, she wad lying in the bathroom floor wearing nothing but her bra and panties and she didn't care. She didn't even know who's room she was in or how she got there. Happy looked down at her laying on the floor.

"You alive?"

"No, I think I'm dying!"

"No one died of a hangover."

"It's embarrassment!"

"Chibs knew you were drunk."

He picked her up off the floor, carrying her to the bed. "Oh good, that makes it much better!" She heard him laugh, as he laid her in bed.

"I'm getting you some coffee!" She pulled the blankets over her head, hiding from the world. She remembered the fight she had with Opie, all because of Paul showing up. She dragged herself from the bed, pulling on a Reaper Crew t-shirt, she pulled a pair of boxers out of the drawer.

Happy walked in handing her a cup of coffee, looking at her. He didn't say anything just stared at her. "What?" She drank her coffee, sitting the cup down, Happy was still starring at her. "What?"

He flipped the lock on the door, he pulled her to him. "Feel what your doing to me." He growled. "Wearing my boxers and shirt." She could feel how hard he was, she ran her hand down the front of his jeans. He growled in her ear, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed

XXX

She stepped out of the shower, feeling much better, Happy stepped out behind her. He pulled her to him, kissing her. He touched her face, where a bruise had formed. She pulled away from him, drying her body, she slipped her clothes on from the night before. He walked out into the bedroom, pulling her behind him. "Let's go eat breakfast!"

She made a face at the thought of food, he laughed at her. Pulling her into the main room of the clubhouse. Opie was sitting at the bar, seeing the two of then together, he stood up storming towards Happy.

"Stay away from my baby sister!" He threw a punch at Happy's face, hitting him in the jaw. Being stunned for a moment, he pushed Maddie to the side.

"Oh for Christ sake Opie!" Maddie yelled. The two men threw punches at each other, neither paying attention to how close she was to them. She tried to step out of the way, she went flying against the bar hitting her head and passing out.

Chibs walked in as Maddie went flying against the bar, her head striking the corner, falling to the ground not moving. "Christ!" He shouted running towards the women lying on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him. "You okay love?"

She nodded her head, but remained on the floor. Tig and Jax came running from the back pulling two fighting men apart. "What the hell is going on?" Shouted Jax.

"This asshole has been sleeping with my sister!" Happy just glared at Opie, his hands balled into fists. He really wanted to beat the shit out of the man, for announcing it to the club. Jax and Tig stared at Happy and Opie.

Chibs looked at the men, staying by Maddie's side, placing an ice pack on her head. "Did either of you notice that she's hurt because of your fight?"

Both men looked down to where Chibs was sitting beside Maddie, his arm was around her waist helping her up to the barstool. He sat her down gentlely, checking her over. "I'm fine Chibs, thank you!"

"Sis..I'm sorry!"

"Just don't!" She glared at her brother, as he came near her. Happy looked at her, she wasn't pleased with him either. "All men can go Piss off!" She slammed out of the clubhouse, running into Tara."You have any plans?"

"Just to hang out with Jax."

"Men are giant assholes, let's blow this place!"

"Ummm, don't you need an escort!"

"Right now, I really don't give a shit!"

The two women peeled out of the TM lot, stopping at Tara's house so Maddie could borrow some clothes. They left just driving around town, her phone started to ring. She ignored the call, Tara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dealing with any of the Sons right now."

Tara's phone rang next, she picked it up answering it. "She's with me Jax. No, she's pretty pissed off!" Tara looked at her. "Sorry, I have to take you back."

Maddie rolled her eyes, not saying anything. She just sat in the front seat, they pulled into TM's parking lot, Opie was pacing waiting for them. Tara parked the car, getting out she walked towards the clubhouse. Maddie remained sitting in the front seat, counting to ten before she got out.

She climbed out of the car, walking towards the door. Opie stopped her, looking down at her. "I'm sorry for being a jackass. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He picked her up, kissing her on the cheek before sitting her down. "You're just being a good big brother. I love ya!"

"I love ya too sis!" They walked inside the clubhouse together.

XXX

She got a bottle of water from the bar, sitting down she took the cap off to drink. Her head was throbbing, from a hangover and from getting hitting it on the bar. She just wanted to go lay down in a dark, quiet room. Happy put his arm around her waist, pulling her off the barstool.

"Ready to leave?"

"Please. I feel like hell!"

He pulled her out to his bike, handing her his extra helmet, she pulled it on. He climbed onto his bike, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, he took off for his house.

XXX

By the time he pulled into his drive, her head was throbbing. He climbed off his bike, lending her a hand she climbed off after him. Taking off her helmet, she closed her eyes, not feeling the best. She put her hands on his bike to steady herself.

She was lifted off her feet, he carried her inside. "Why didn't you tell me you felt bad? You could have fallen off the back of my bike!"

She didn't answer him, her head hurt too bad. She just laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He carried her to the bedroom, laying her down, he peeled off her clothes. Pulling on of his t-shirts on her, he pulled the blankets around her.

XXX

She woke up the next morning feeling horrible, she opened her eyes slowly whimpering. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead. She closed her eyes again, she heard the door open, he walked in the darkened bedroom. He gentlely sat her up, supporting her, putting some pain relived in her hand. She took it, he handed her a bottle of water. He made her drink most of it, before he lowered her back down on the bed. He quietly left the room.

She woke up a couple of hours later feeling better, she was slowly eased herself from the bed going into the bathroom. She reached into the shower, turning on the water, she peeled off her clothes and stood under the hot stream of water.

She was leaning against the shower wall, the door opened and Happy was scowling at her. "You could have fallen and hurt yourself!"

She started to snapped at him but she thought better of it, she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. He stood there with the shower door open, cause a draft. "In or out, your freezing me!" He smiled at her stepping into the shower full dressed.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes." He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned the water off, stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down. He quickly peeled off his wet clothes throwing them in the floor.

His phone rang, he let out a curse as he reached for it answering it. He walked out of the room, she knew it was club business. She got up from the bed, blowing drying her hair, she pulled it back in a low ponytail. She got dressed, walking our to the livingroom, she sat on the couch. Happy came in from the kitchen.

"We've got to go family dinner at Gemma's."

"Really?"

"That was Gemma, telling me that I had to bring you."

She walked into the bedroom to put something more appropriate on, he walked in behind her, pressing his body to hers. She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her ear. "We'll finish later!" He quickly dressed pulling her from the bedroom. They left the house on hid bike, heading to family dinner.

XXX

She stepped in the kitchen to help get dinner on the table. Gemma looked her over. "You okay baby? I heard about Opie and Happy!"

"I'm fine."

"So you and Happy..."

"Stop planning the wedding, we're just...I don't know what we're doing."

Gemma looked at her. "Don't lose your heart baby."

She exhaled slowly. "My heart is too damaged to give away. No one would want it." She started to walk away.

"Whoa, baby! What are you talking about?" She got quiet, looking away, Gemma lifted her face up to hers. "Any man would be damn lucky to have you!"

She shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "I wish that were true." She walked out of the kitchen, she went to an empty bedroom.

Gemma watched her leave feeling heartbroken that she couldn't fix this, Opie walked into the house. "Maddie here yet?"

"Yeah. Ope, that bastard has really done a number on her head!"

"I know, I don't know what to do to help her."

"Do you have a problem with her and Hap being together?"

"I don't want her getting hurt."

"None of us do, but if Hap is what she needs right now to get right, then you have to let them be."

He closed his eyes. "Do I have to like it?"

She laughed and hugged him. "No, but you have to pretend to for your sister's sake."

XXX

She walked out of the bedroom, Jax was standing in the hall. "You okay darlin?"

"I'm just freaking fantastic!" He pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"Let's go eat! Your bony ass needs some meat on it!"

"Jax, you're a jerk!"

"But you love me anyways right?"

"Sometimes I wonder!" He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder carrying her to the kitchen.

XXX

Happy watched from the shadows feeling jealously rage through his body. He was jealous that Jax was touching her, and he'd noticed her ass. He pushed the feeling from his head, it was innocent. Jax was like her brother, he walked into the kitchen to eat dinner.

He was expecting to set by her, but she was in the middle of Jax and Opie. He sat down the table from her. He wanted to finish eating, get home and take her to bed. Remind her who she belonged to, he paused at the thought. He didn't do relationships, she didn't belong to him, this was just...

He heard her laugh at something Jax said, she rolled her eyes. Damn, he was in trouble!


	5. Chapter 5

She used concealer to cover the bruises, then applied the rest of her make-up, pulling her hair up in a messy ponytail, she saw Happy leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Why do you wear so much make up, you don't need it."

"Too cover the ugliness." She tried to brush past him out of the bathroom, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't you know how beautiful you are?" She was shaking her head no at him, his hands went up to stop her. He pulled her close for a kiss. "You're beautiful, and sexy Madison Winston!" He growled at her.

She closed her eyes, trying to believe him, wanting to believe him, but there was still that nagging voice in her head. He released her from his hold so she could finish getting ready for work. She pulled a black pair of jeans, a pink button up shirt, and boots. She grabbed her purse, walking towards the front door. Happy stopped her.

"Are you thinking about leaving without me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" She actually had, her car was parked out front. She knew it was a stupid idea, but Paul was yet again taking her independence. She understood their protectiveness, she loved them all for it. His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her out the door. he handed her a helmet as he climbed on his bike, she climbed on behind him after putting the helmet on.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, the sun was shining on her face. He took the turn fast and sharp, she held him tighter and let out a laugh. She felt his ab muscles tighten, when her grip tightened and she laughed. He pulled into the studio lot, Chibs was there waiting for them, she climbed off his bike taking off her helmet.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "I have to go out of town for club business, someone will stay with you."

"Okay." She felt disappointed but knew it was part of club life. He kissed her again, before releasing her. She took her helmet with her, pulling out her keys, she smiled at Chibs. He got off his bike, following her into the studio.

"Oh, so you got Maddie duty?"

"Aye, lass...I volunteered." He winked at her.

"Why do I have a feeling all of you volunteered, something about getting to watch free porn all day?"

"Oh lass, it wasn't that way not for me." He looked a little hurt.

She laughed at him, giving him a little push. "Aww, sorry Chibby!"

"So, when do the other ladies get here?"

She grinned. "Oh, sorry to disappointed love, but it's just men today..." She watched the look on his face, she busted out laughing. "Gotcha!"

"That wasn't very kind of you!"

"I know but the look on your face was priceless!" She laughed. He came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you smile, and hear you laugh." He kissed her cheek.

XXX

The more she talked to Ima, the more she realized that the porn star was a nasty bitch! Ima treated Maddie like she was the hired help, she was also jealous that the Sons gave her attention. Ima often made bitchy commenys to Maddie, when Luanne wasn't close enough to hear, because she was a professional, Maddie never said anything.

She was applying Ima's make-up and fixing her hair. "So I heard your fiancee, paid you a visit Friday." Maddie straightened up, giving Ima's hair a painful tug. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Luanne, said he got a good hit on you!" Maddie tugged on her hair again. "That hurt you bitch!"

She smiled at Ima in the mirror. "Shut your cum sucker about my life or I will pull you bald!" She finished Ima's hair, shoving her from the chair. Maddie stepped outside needing a minute to calm down. Chibs followed her outside, seeing the look on her face.

"What's going on love?"

"I just need a minute." He put his hands on her shoulders turning her around, looking into her eyes.

"What did that little gash say to you?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle my own shit." He leaned against the wall waiting for her, he lit a cigarette. She opened the studio door, walking back in, Lyla was sitting in her chair. Lyla was the opposite of that nasty bitch Ima, she loved doing her make-up and hair.

She smiled at Lyla in the mirror. "Hey girl! How are you?"

"I'm good Maddie! Don't let Ima get to you, she's a bitch." Both women laughed, she finished Lyla's hair and make-up she went to the set. Maddie did the rest of the actor's hair and make-up. She was sitting in her chair relaxing, drinking a cup of coffee. Luanne called from the set, asking her to go get a spare costume from the closet. She walked into the small closet looking for the outfit, Luanne wanted.

She was shoved inside, the light went out, and the door was jammed, she beat against the door, yelling to be let out. Panic started to set in, when she realized she couldn't get out, she started screaming, and hitting the door hard. Ima leaned against the door smiling, she walked off the the set.

XXX

Chibs looked around the studio, not seeing Maddie he had an uneasy feeling. He walked over to Luanne. "Where's Maddie?"

"I sent her to get a costume, but she's gone for a while now."

He cursed under his breath going to look for her, he found the closet she was sent to, he slowly approached it, he could hear her crying inside. Seeing the chair under the handle, he cursed loudly, he ripped open the doors and found her curled up in a ball. "Christ Maddie, love! Are you okay?" He went to touch her, she moved away from him.

"Please..let me out. I'll be good..please."

"Maddie lass..." She blinked a couple of times, realizing where she was she crawled out of the closet to him.

"Sorry.." She was looking down, he lifted her chin.

"What happened?"

"Someone pushed me in the closet, and locked me in." He pulled her in his arms hugging her.

"You have to tell one of us what he did to you, all of it!"

She closed her eyes. "He use to lock me in a dark closet, when I misbehaved...hours..days.."

"Christ!"

"I can't stand small dark places." He kissed her forehead.

"You need to tell Ope everything. Promise me!"

"Chibs..."

They could hear Luanne cursing as she came close to them, she looked at Maddie. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Someone pushed her in the closet, and locked her in!" Chibs growled.

"You okay baby girl?"

"I'm fine."

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks." She and Chibs walked through the studio, she packed up her cases to leave. Ina was sitting in her chair, smiling, she got up walking over to Maddie.

"Geeze, about time you came out of the closet." Maddie handed the cases to Chibs, smiled at Ima and punched her in the face. She straddled her waist got down by her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Watch you back bitch!" She got up, taking her bags from him, he pushed her out the door. "That felt really good!" She heard him chuckle.

XXX

She had decided to tell both Happy and Opie everything, maybe she could start being herself again. She heard both motorcycles riding up, she heard them yelling at each other in the yard. She ran out to the yard. "Please, will you two, just come inside! I need to tell you something." She walked back inside leaving the door open, both men came inside. "Sit down." She got out a couple of beers, sliding them each a bottle.

"What's going on sis?"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to tell either one of them knowing it would change the way they felt about her. "When I started dating Paul, he really was a nice guy, treated me with respect, he was a gentlemen. Once we started a serious relationship, he got a little controlling, suggesting what I wear, always picking what we did for dates, we only hung out with his friends. Once we were engaged it all changed, I was told where and when I could go places, what to eat, what to wear. I was never good enough, beautiful enough, smart enough for him. I was told no one would ever love me and I was lucky to have him as a fiancee.' She got up from the table turning her back on them, she couldn't look at them when she told them the next part.

"If I stepped out of line, he'd lock me in a small dark closet...sometimes just for hours but up to three days, without food." She heard a chair scrape across the floor, she was spun around to face her giant of a brother, he had tears in his eyes.

"Christ Madison Claire!" He pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I had no idea it was that bad!"

"No one did! When he told me it was him or my family, something finally woke up in me, but he still has a hold on me. I don't know why."

"When I get my hands on that asshole..he hurt you!"

"Ope...'

Opie walked over to Happy. "Take care of her!"

"I will brother." Opie left the house. Happy pushed his chair back from the table, he walked across the room to her. His arms went around her, he leaned in to gently kiss her.

"Happy..." He picked her up, holding her tightly and close to his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to do this...I mean...if you want to..."

"I want you and only you! I'm crazy about you!" He crushed his lips to hers, carrying her to the bedroom.

XXX

He put her down once in the bedroom, walking her over to the bed. She pushed him down on the bed, she took her clothes off, she climbed into bed with him. Leaning down she kissed him, straddling his lap, she could feel him getting hard. She reached down, unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants, she pulled his cock from his pants. She heard him inhale, she lowered her mouth taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, gently sucking. His hands were in her hair, she lowered her mouth taking all of him. His hands pulled her hair, she continued running her lips along his cock. She heard him moan, she could tell he was getting close.

He picked her up, rolling her to her back, he parted her knees, and thrust inside her. "Happy!" He leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth, biting it gently. She arched her back, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised his head, looking into her eyes, he thrust inside of her hard and fast, she screamed his name, tightening around him, he found his climax, his lips crushed against hers.

She lay in his arms, not being able to sleep, she could hear his soft breathing. She had fallen in love with him, as hard as she tried not to she did. Being crazy about you and being in love with you are two very different emotions. He rolled over in his sleep, she eased herself out of bed, getting dressed in yoga pants and one of his t-shirts, she crept out of the bedroom.

She walked out to the back patio, sitting down on one of the chairs, feeling the cool nights air on her skin. She looked up into the sky, looking at the full moon, and the sky full of stars. She saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes, smiling making a wish. She heard the door open, she turned to see Happy walking out in his boxers.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come back to bed, with me." He held his hand out to her, she smiled up at him, taking his hand.

XXX

"Come on Happy, he's long gone. He'd be an idiot to come near me again...I think I can do without a babysitter."

"I don't want to take the chance of something happening to you!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Clay is tired of providing me protection." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I'll be careful!"

"No!" He growled.

"Please, I'll be safe. I'll go straight to CaraCara."

"What about the Mayans?"

"There hasn't been a threat since the first one."

"You'll call me when you get there?"

"Yes...I promise."

He growled at her, before finally agreeing.

XXX

She put the top down on her car, pulled out on the highway and headed for CaraCara. She noticed the motorcycle several cars behind her, she shook her head wondering which Son got the job of tailing her. She picked up her phone calling Happy, he answered on the second ring.

"Hello babe!"

"What part of I don't need a babysitter, don't you understand?"

"What are you talking about girl?"

"The Son that is tailing me?"

"Don't stop...there isn't any Son tailing you! Where are you?"

"On my way too CaraCara,,,almost there." She accelerated as the motorcycle got closer, she turned a corner dropping her phone, She flew into the parking lot of CaraCara, she power slid turning around heading out of the parking lot, heading towards the biker head on. He aimed a gun at her head, she swerved and ducked down driving out of the parking lot, a bullet shattered her windshield.

She felt the floor for her phone, not being able to find it, she sat up and flew out of the parking lot, heading back the way she came. She saw a group of riders bikers coming her way, she recognized them as her family. She flew around them, pulling into a parking lot, the black club van pulling in behind her. She got out of her car, dusting shards of glass off of her, Happy and Opie pulled into the parking lot.

Happy was off his bike and at her car, looking it over. "Shit! What did I tell you?"

"I called you!" He grabbed her, kissing her. "I'm fine, I'm whole."

"Did you get a look at his colors?"

"No, I was too busy not getting shot." She closed her eyes at her mistake.

"What did you just say?"

"Shit! He fired a shot at me, it took out my windshield. I'm fine!" Not believing her word, he looked her over. He noticed some blood on her shirt, he moved it away to look for a wound. "It's just from flying glass." She pushed his hands away. The rumble of the rest of the club came into the parking lot, she was surrounded by her family.

Opie had gotten off his bike and finally came over to her. "You whole sis?"

"Yes."

"She was shot at!" Happy snapped. She rolled her eyes, he pretty much just assured her to be under protection for the rest of her life.

"Big mouth! Couldn't keep that fact between us could you?"

"No! I'm going to need help keeping you safe!" He growled in her ear.

She watched her car being loaded by the tow truck, Happy handed her a helmet giving her a ride back to CaraCara. She kissed him as she got off his bike, he pulled her to him. "Don't leave this building without me!"

"Alright!" He kissed her again, he waited until she was inside before he left her.

XXX

"Well the biker whore is finally here! Ima said. Maddie walked up to her, smiling.

"Ima, you're just jealous because I'll always be SAMCRO royalty and you'll never be nothing, not even good enough to be a Croeater!" She walked off to set up her station to get ready for the day. Ima glared at her, she would make the bitch pay, take her down a peg or two. She watched the little uppity bitch do Lyla's makeup and hair, coming up with a plan.

When Ima took her turn in Maddie's chair, she had a plan well in place.


	6. Chapter 6

She was packing up her cases, glad the day was over she was sick of Ima, she just wanted to go home and drink a beer. The studio was quiet, everyone had gone home for the day, she was waiting for Happy to come get her. Glancing at her phone, she'd been waiting for twenty minutes, she dialed his number it went straight to voicemail. She called a cab to come pick her up, thinking club business had gotten in the way of her being picked up.

She heard a honk of a car horn, she gathered up her bags, walked out of the studio, locking the door behind her. She climbed into the cab, throwing her bags in first. "Where to Miss?"

"Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair, please." The cab took off out of the studio's parking lot. Ten minutes later the cab pulled into the parking lot of TM, most of the bikes were gone. She went inside, her pop was sitting at the bar, with a bottle of tequila.

"Where you been old man?' She hugged and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her.

The door of the clubhouse flung open and Happy came storming in. "What the hell did I tell you this morning?"

"Considering you were twenty minutes late and I called you, I took a cab!"

"Don't you get that sick fuck is still out there, trying to grab you? Not to mention someone took a shot at you today?"

"Guess what, that sick fuck was a part of my life for the past three years, so I'm use to it! And someone shooting at me...that's club life! Last time I checked I was my own person!" She shoved him away, grabbing her dad's bottle of tequila she took a good long drink, before slamming it on the counter. The clubhouse door opened,the rest of the club came in, looking surprised that she was safe and sound.

Opie came storming up to her. "We've been looking all over for you! What the hell sis!" She was good and pissed, she had enough of this macho biker shit. She climbed on top of the bar.

"Now listen up you assholes! I appreciate your concern! Hell I love you for it, but let's give me a little credit I can take care of myself! Just because I lost my way for a short time doesn't mean I can't find my way back. The looks of pity, and worry that I may break need to fucking stop!" She jumped off the bar, looking at Happy she shoved him again. "Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean you get to control me! I've had enough of that shit!"

She walked over to the couch, falling face first into. There was a deafening silence in the clubhouse. "What the hell is going on?" Piney demanded. She felt horrible, her pop had no idea about Paul, or Happy. _Way to go Maddie! Give the man a heart attack!_ She slowly got up, and walked over to her dad, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"It's a long story daddy, with an unhappy middle, but hopefully it will be better. Just know that my brothers are going to take care of the problem, and that I'm going to be okay."

Piney glared at Happy, Opie got between the two men. "Pop, it's okay! He's good to her!" Piney turned back to his bottle, Maddie hugged her dad one again. She walked outside to get some fresh air, she laid down on the picnic table, the door opening after her only being out side for just a few minutes.

Chibs was standing next to her. "Lass, we all just worry about you!"

"I know, like I said I love you for it. I just need to know I can stand on my own two feet!" He leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Don't stay out here too long by yourself."

"I'll be in soon!" She heard the door open and close. She threw her arm over her eyes, laying on the picnic table. His lips were on hers, she moved her arm away from her eyes, staring at him.

"I'm taking you home!" She started to protest, but knew it would be useless to argue with him. She went back inside to get her things, and say good bye to her dad, she followed Happy to his bike.

XXX

She found a house to rent, she's decided it was time to stand up on her own, she couldn't live with Happy forever. He'd probably be ecstatic to have his live back to normal. He'd been in Tacoma for the last two weeks, so it was perfect timing, between Gemma, and Tara she was moved in and unpacked in just a couple of days.

They were sitting on the patio drinking wine. "Did you tell Happy you were moving out on your own?" Tara asked.

"No, why would I? He's going to be thrilled to have his life back to normal."

"Baby, he's crazy for you!" Gemma said.

"Gemma...you're seeing things that aren't there."

"What about your protection detail?" Tara asked

"I got it removed, I'm going to be fine."

The two women got up to leave for the night, she hugged them as they left. She looked around her house, smiling, it had been a while since she'd been on her own. Locking the front door, turning off the lights, she climbed into bed.

XXX

She was jolted awake at two am by someone beating on her door, she grabbed her gun from the night stand, and walked towards the front door. She looked through the peephole, rolling her eyes, Happy was on the other side, looking all sorts of pissed. She put the gun on the table next to the door, before unlocking the door and letting opening the door.

He came storming into her house. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got home and you weren't in bed?"

"Hap, it's two am! How did you even find me?'

He kicked the door shut, grabbing her pushing her against the door. "I woke every damn club member up, until I found someone that knew where you were!"

"You could have called me!"

"You didn't answer your phone! Why did you move out?"

"I needed a place of my own. I needed to prove I can take care of myself!"

"I can't protect you if you're not under my roof!"

She closed her eyes. "I need to prove that I can handle my own shit."

"Don't call me for help!" He slammed out of her house leaving her speechless. She locked the door, picking up her gun she went back to bed.

 _Well that went better then I expected!_

XXX

He slammed back into his house, pissed that she had left. After the long ride home, he wanted to come home, and curl up around her. Fall asleep, with his face buried in her hair, smelling the shampoo that she uses. He wanted to slowly wake her up in the morning, running his hands down her body, kissing her. Now, he was going to bed alone.

He stalked into the bedroom, stripping he walked into the bathroom, taking a hot shower. He dried off climbing into bed, he could smell her on his sheets, her shampoo, the body wash she uses, her perfume. He was surrounded by her memory.

XXX

She was off today, they had finished production the day before so Maddie could just lay in bed and relax for a while. She had some errands to take care of that afternoon, but no plans for the night. She stretched in bed, thinking about Happy, she really should have told him she was moving out. She picked up her phone, sending him a text.

 _I'm sorry, I should have told you my plans._

She took her phone to the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee, she took a mug with her phone to her patio to drink it, closing her eyes she took a sip. The beeping of her phone, had her hopefully, that Happy was texting her back, and maybe he'd forgiven her and they could work out whatever kind of relationship they had. It was a message from Gemma, telling her there was a party at the club tonight, and to be there or she was sending Jax to drag her ass there. She smiled and sent a text back, telling her she'd be there.

Getting up from her chair, she decided to get ready for the day, she now had plans for the night. She went shopping, bought some new clothes, then went grocery shopping. She got home and put everything away, still no text from Happy.

She got ready for the party that night, she selected one of her new outfits. She wore a black tight jeans, red tank top, and boots, she curled her hair did her make-up. She was rocking her inner biker bitch tonight, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She pulled into the TM lot, the party hadn't gotten started yet, some of the guys were sitting on the picnic table.

"Hi boys!" She smiled as she walked into the clubhouse. Tig grabbed her before she could walk in the door.

"Is this little Maddie Winston?"

"Tig, you're crazy!'

"Hap, may loose his mind seeing you dressed like that doll!"

"Not sure that he'll give a rat's ass but it's whatever!"

She walked into the clubhouse, the sweetbutts and Croeaters were there getting ready for the party. She walked up to the bar, and ordered a shot of whiskey. She downed it, leaning against the bar, Happy came walking out from one of the dorm rooms, he looked her up and down then walked outside. There would be plenty of other people to party with, she sat down on a barstool, and waited for the party to get started.

Tara walked in and let out a low whistle. "Looking hot!"

"What can I say, I'm letting my inner biker bitch out!" The two women laughed together, doing a shot of whiskey. The door opened and Ima walked in, hanging on Hap, Maddie clinched her jaw. "Porn slut!"

Tara looked at Maddie. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, if he wants to hang with that then fine!" She looked up in time to see Ima kiss Happy. It took all her self control not to go over and punch her right in her money maker. Happy was being a hurtful prick and Ima was just being a whore. She looked away from the two, trying to ignore them both, Ima came walking up to the bar.

"Happy is such a good lay, we spent all afternoon together!" She laughed looking at Maddie. Not saying a word, Maddie walked out of the club letting tears sting her eyes. She was standing on the edge of the carport, she was debating on just leaving but then that would be letting Ima and Happy win. A van came pulling into the parking lot, it turned around, thinking the person was lost Maddie didn't think anything about it, until it stopped by her and the door opened.

Two men jumped out and grabbed her, she started screaming and fighting them off, trying to get away. She was thrown into the van, the door slid shut and took off out of the parking lot.

XXX

Chibs and Jax were backing their bikes into their space when they heard Maddie scream. They watched as she was dragged into a van, they took off following. The van weaved in and out of traffic trying to lose the bikers. It shot through a railroad crossing just as the arms came down and the train flew by, they'd lost her. They rode back to the clubhouse at break neck speed.

Going into the clubhouse, they turned off the music, getting Clay's attention they called for church. The club members went into chapel, complaining about the disruption in their party.

"When Chibs and I pulled up, we heard Maddie screaming, we saw her being dragged into a van. We followed it through town, but lost it at the railroad crossing."

Happy sat up in his chair, feeling like a bastard, this was his fault. If he hadn't been a prick, she would have been by his side and safe. "Did you get a look at who it was?"

"They were dressed in black."

Opie sat up. "We need to find Paul Wheeler, that bastard has her."

Clay sat back. "We find her, send everyone away!" Then men came out of chapel, they sent everyone home.

Ima was hanging on Happy. "You want me to leave?"

"Get away from me bitch!"

Ima stomped out of the clubhouse pissed her night had been ruined.

XXX

She was in a small dark hole, trying not to panic, she couldn't reach the top, she was too far down. It could be hours before anyone knew she was gone, then they would have no idea where to look. She took some nice easy breaths trying to calm herself, it was helping some, but she still hated small dark places. She curled up into a small ball, trying to come up with a plan.

The door opened, a light was shinning down on her, "Little Princess isn't so royal now!" A couple of water bottles were dropped down to her, before slamming the door was shut and locked it.

XXX

 **Monday**

Ima sat at the make-up station, waiting for Maddie to do her make-up and hair, they were doing a photo shoot, for a movie cover. Luanne, came into the studio looking sad. "You girls, will have to do your own today. Maddie was kidnapped Friday night from the club."

Lyla was visibly upset. "Do they have any leads?"

Luanne shook her head. "They think it's her ex-fiancee. Let's get this photo shoot done,"

Ima smiled at herself in the mirror, thinking poor little biker bitch, maybe she'll get what she deserves. She did her own hair and make-up, maybe she's go console Happy when she was finished. Lyla walked over to her, frowning, upset that her friend was missing.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you upset that she's missing?" Lyla asked.

"I'm sure she'll turn up, unhurt in a few days."

"Do you know something?"

"Of course not, she probably just needed some time away and faked a kidnapping."

"She wouldn't do that."

Ima smiled as she finished her make-up.

XXX

Happy was frustrated, she'd been missing since Friday night. There were no traces of her, no leads of who had her. He had taped his hands up, and was hitting the punching bag.

"We'll find her brother!" Tig had walked up behind Happy.

"She's gone because of me, I was a prick that night! Instead of her being by my side, she was out front alone."

"When we find her, then make it up to her."

"If she'll even have me!"

XXX

Maddie laid in the bottom of the hole, she took another sip of water. Whoever was keeping her here, hadn't been back at all, she was starting to give up hope. The person that was holding her, had covered their tracks well or her family would have found her by now.

The door opened, a light shined down on her, she looked up trying to see who was keeping her. She gasped when she recognized the face peering down at her, they smiled at her, tossing down another couple bottles of water. The door slammed shut, the door being locked. Maddie laid her head back down, too tired to even care anymore.

XXX

 **Wednesday**

Ima did a line, then did a shot of whiskey, smiling at herself in the mirror. Lyla came in, sitting down beside her looking sad. "What's your problem?" Ima asked.

"I'm worried about Maddie."

"Oh she's fine, she'll be released soon." Lyla looked at Ima feeling like she might know more about Maddie's disappearance then she was letting on.

"Do you know where she is?" Ima started laughing, Lyla got up from her chair, walking outside she called Opie.

XXX

"Hello."

"Is this Opie?"

"Yeah, who is this."

"My name is Lyla, I work at CaraCara. I'm a friend of Maddie's, on of the other girls might know something about her disappearance."

"Where is she?"

"Ima, is here at CaraCara."

"Keep her there!"

Opie, Happy, and Chibs rode out to CaraCara to see if they could get information on Maddie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know where my sister is?" Opie was in Ima's face.

"No, I would tell you if I knew anything." They could tell she was lying.

Chibs shoved her against the wall. "You better start talking, or we'll make you talk."

"I don't know anything!" She cried.

Happy stood in front of her, glaring at her. "Start talking and we might let you live!" He growled. She wasn't going to give them any information, leaving the studio they sat in the parking lot. Lyla followed them outside, feeling bad that they didn't get any information.

"I'm sorry, I know she knows something about Maddie."

"How?" Chibs asked.

"She made a comment about that she's fine and being released soon."

"Thanks for calling." Opie looked at her smiling.

"You're welcome." She walked back into the studio leaving the bikers in the parking lot.

XXX

She heard heavy foot steps above her, she kept her eyes closed, she heard the door open. She felt someone jumping down in the hole with her, she just didn't have the energy to fight. Feeling hands on her, she started to cry. "Open your eyes." She heard him growl. Her eyes slowly opened, she saw his face just inches above hers.

"Happy?" He picked her up, off the ground, handing her off to another set of hands. Opie had her in his arms, carrying her to the van, Chibs leaned down lending a hand to help Happy out of the hole.

"Let's go brother."

They walked outside, finding Tara checking out Maddie. "How is she?" Happy asked.

"Let's get her home, warmed up, cleaned up, and some food in her. She'll be fine."

They followed the van, back to her house, Happy pushed everyone out of the way to carry her inside. Carrying her to the bathroom, he stripped her down, stepping into the shower with her he washed her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Hap.."

"It's okay baby, you're home." He stepped out of the shower with her drying her off, and helping her dress. Picking her up, he carried her to bed, laying her down. Gemma came in with a tray of food, sitting it on her lap. Happy sat by her side, making sure she ate, Opie and Chibs came into her room.

"Do you know who did this to you lass?"

She closed her eyes. "Ima." She said quietly. "She kept me in that hole." She pushed the tray away, after a few bites, Tara came in to check on her, sending the men out of the room.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head, "The guys that grabbed me, just took me and threw me in the hole. That's all. I'll be fine. I just need some rest, tell the boys no need to worry."

Tara let out a little laugh. "It isn't that simple, they will be worried about you, until you show up at the club."

"I know."

"If you need anything have Happy or Opie call me." Tara left the room, Maddie laid down in the bed, trying to sleep. Happy walked into the bedroom as Tara walked out, he stood looking down at her.

"Do you need anything?"

"Stay with me!" He laid down in bed with her, pulling her into his arms, she kissed him. "Hap...don't leave me.'

"I'm here." She closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

XXX

She woke up in the middle on the night, sitting up in bed, she looked around, feeling disorientated for a few minutes, his arms tightened around her. He pulled her back down to him, kissing her. "You're safe!"

She relaxed in his arms, laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes. "I love you!" She didn't expect a reply from him, she fell back asleep.

His heart started beating faster, at hearing her whisper those three words. It scared him that she felt that way, he had feelings for her, he just wasn't sure what they were, he didn't know if he was capable of loving her, he didn't even know if he was capable of loving anyone but his ma and brothers. He wanted to hurt the bitch that locked her in that whole, as soon as he found out who helped her by grabbing Maddie, he was going to kill the bastards.

He closed his eyes, dozing into a light sleep, ready to comfort her if she woke again.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, frowning she got out of bed heading into the bathroom. She reached in turning on the shower, she took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water wash over her body, she let out a sigh, she lathered her body up with body wash. Closing her eyes, she turned around, getting her hair wet, she lathered up with shampoo, rinsing her body off, she sat on the shower floor, just letting the water hit her.

The shower door, opened Happy stared down at her. Squatting down in front of her, he lifted her face up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just needed a few minutes." She stood up, turning off the shower, she stepped out reaching for a towel, wrapping it around her. She towel dried her hair, turning to look at him. He walked over to her, cupping her face, he gently kissed her.

"I'm sorry about the night before the party, then being there with Ima..."

"Hap...please just stop." She started to cry. "I...I" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Maddie, I want to be in a relationship with you. You're the first women I want to fall asleep with, and wake up with." She knew all about Happy's reputation, he usually was with the Croeaters and sweetbutts for him it was all about the one night stand. For him to say these things to her, was at least something,she looked him in the eyes, accepting whatever he was willing to give her, for however long it lasted.

"I want a relationship with you too Hap, I love falling asleep in your arms, and waking up in them. You make me feel safe." He picked her up, holding her close to his body, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, he carried her to the bed, laying her down. "Love me Hap."

"Are you sure?' She nodded her head, she needed him to make her his again. He lowered his head to her lips, kissing he, he slowly pulled away the towel wrapped around her body. "You're so beautiful."

XXX

He dragged her from bed. "Get dressed women! You're presence is being requested at the club!"

She pulled the blanket up over her head. "Go away!" She really wanted to spend the rest of the day just with him, but she knew that the rest of her family would be wanting to see her. She flipped the blankets off her head, she sat up slowly, looking at him. "What time do we have to be there?"

"As soon as you're ready!" She crawled from bed, walking into the bathroom she pulled her hair back into a frenchbraid. She walked into the bedroom and got dressed, he was sitting on the bed, she straddled his lap, kissing him.

"I'm ready." He picked her up, carrying her to the livingroom, he kissed her before sitting her down. He led her outside, to his bike, she took her helmet from him, putting it on, she climbed on the bike behind him. He took off for the club, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Pulling into the TM lot, he backed his bike into his spot, he helped her off the bike, leading her into the club. She walked in and was surrounded by her family, she was hugged by all her brothers.

"How are you feeling doll?" Tig asked.

"I'm good Tiggy!" He kissed her on the forehead, she smiled at her big rowdy family. She was next to Happy again, her hand was in his, he pulled her over to the bar. He cupped her face, she smiled up at him, he lowered his lips to hers kissing her. The room erupted in catcalls, and whistles, she broke off the kiss rolling her eyes. The clubhouse door opened, Lyla and Ima came in walking towards her, Gemma started towards Ima.

Maddie put her hand out. "Bitch is mine!"

Lyla ran up to her, hugging Maddie. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks Lyla!"

Ima tried to hug her, Maddie took her arm, and twisted it behind her back. "Bitch, take your skank ass out of her, before someone drops you in a hole six foot deep and buries you!" She released her arm and shoved her to the floor.

She walked back over to Happy, laying her head on his chest, his arms went around her, holding her close. She turned her head, watching Chibs and Tig carrying Ima out the door, telling her not to show her face there again.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, by the time she got back home she was exhausted. She was curled up in her bed ready to sleep. Happy crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down kissing her, she slipped her tongue along his bottom lip teasing him. His hands went inti her hair pulling her closer to him.

She straddled his hips, taking off her tank top, she leaned down sucking his nipple, his hands reached down grabbing her ass. She pulled his hands away, pushing them up over his head smiling at him. She leaned down kissing him, she trailed kissed down his neck, down his chest, and stomach.

He moved his hands grabbing her hips, she again moved them aeay. She moved her hand down the front of his boxers, wrapping her hand around his hard cock, she slowly started to move her hand back and forth. She heard him moan, he moved his hands towards her panties, she slapped his hand away.

He growled at her, she smiled at him. She pulled his boxers down his legs, pulling them off his body. She pulled off her panties, before straddling his hips, she lowered herself slowly down on his hard cock. Sliding slowly down, he grabbed her hips, she tried to push his hands away again.

"Enough! I need to touch you!" He pushed deeper inside her, holding onto her hips. She rocked her hips up and down slowly. His hands gripped her ass, she slid up, taking only the tip, of him inside her. Moving slowly down taking him inch by inch, she closed her eyes savoring how good he felt.

He sat up burring his face in her chest, taking a nipple in her mouth, he thrust inside her. Her arms went around his back, she rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. He rolled her to her back, pulling her legs around his waist. He felt her tightened around him as he pushed deeper inside her, she screamed his name as she came, he exploded inside her, he collapsed on top of her.

Kissing her collarbone, working up to her neck and then her lips. He rolled to his back, pulling her with him, so she was laying on his chest. His hands were making circles on her back, he kissed the top of her head. She relaxed in his arms falling asleep.

XXX

Ima sat in a bar drinking alone, hating SAMCRO and Maddie Winston. She was going to end that bitch making sure there was no blow back on her. She threw back another shot when a man sat down next to her.

"You here alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, all by my lonesome."

"I'm Paul and you are?"

"Ima."

"You're way to beautiful to be drinking alone Ima."

"Thanks. Why don't you buy me a drink? Are you from Charming?"

"I'd love to & no I'm from LA. Here to see a friend, bring her back to LA with me. Maybe you know her Madison Winston."

Ima smiled things were looking up, maybe Maddie wasn't going to be her problem much longer. "I know her, she's a close friend."

XXX

She smiled as she woke up, stretching she sat up, looking down watching him sleep. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back down to him.

"Good morning beautiful!"

"Morning!" She smiled at him, his lips grazing hers. "I'm really hungry this morning."

"MMMM, me too!" He growled at her, his hands snaking under the blankets.

Pushing his hands away and laughing. "I'm hungry for waffles." Kissing her again, he laughed.

"Then get dressed, let's go get you some waffles."

She jumped up from the bed, quickly getting dressed in yoga pants, an over sized t-shirt, and pulling on a sweatshirt. He still lay in bed, watching her, she smiled at him. "Come on!"

She went iinto the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She walked back into the bedroom and he was getting dressed. He stood up, pulling her into his arms. "Sure I can't talk you back into bed?"

"Maybe after breakfast!" She kissed him, his hands moved down to her ass pulling her to him. She spun out of his arms. "Breakfast..."

He growled at her, pulling her from the bedroom and out the door. She climbed on his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took off for the diner on Main Street, he parked his bike, helping her off. She took her helmet off, putting it in his saddle bag, she kissed him as he turned to face her. His arms went around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"Keep kissing me like that, and we won't make it in tge diner!" He growled.

"Oh, well then I better stop!" She broke off the kiss, spinning herself out of his arms. Taking his hand she pulled him in the diner. They quickly found a booth seat, sitting down the waitress came over and took their order."

Looking at Maddie and smiling. "What can I get for you honey?"

"Two chocolate chip waffles, with bacon, a side of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. Coffee to drink." She watched Happy's eyes widen at her order, then he smiled at her.

"I'll have the same." He smiled at the waitress, she left the table to place their order. "Hungry beautiful?"

"You said you liked your woman with meat on their bones."

He laughed at her. "I did say that." He winked at her as the waitress brought them coffee.

XXX

Paul watched them from the corner booth, he watched the couple at the front booth. He had to buy his time, and go to her when she was alone. Ima had been a big help, giving him information on her. He knew where she worked and had her schedule, he'd soon know where she lived.

His ring would be back on her finger soon and he could leave this shit hole town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight Weeks Later**

Life had returned to somewhat normal, she had returned to work at CaraCara, Ima had gone to work at another studio. Lyla and Opie had started seeing each other, they both seemed happy. She was sitting in a chair on set, waiting to be called in for hair and make-up touch ups. Looking over on the couch Chibs and Tig were watching the latest CaraCara porn being filmed. The outside door, opened a flower delivery guy walked in carrying a huge bouquet of whir roses.

"Madisn Winston?"

She smiled at him. "That's me!" Taking the flowers, she gave him a tip, she sat the vase of flowers on the vanity, pulling the card out to read.

 **I still love you, will see you again soon. love Paul**

 **P.S. You know you'll be punished for being a whore.**

She dropped the vase into the trash, dropping the card, she ran outside gasping for air. An air clasped over her shoulder, she let out a scream, knocking it away, spinning around. She was starring into the eyes of Chibs. "Lass, what's wrong?" She started to shake uncontrollably, he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Tig came out holding the card in his hands, giving it to Chibs. She heard him curse under his breath. "Bastard! " Tig said.

Maddie pulled back. "I'm fine, I thought he'd gone away."

"We know Hap's up in Tacoma, one of us will stay with you tonight." Chibs said.

"There's no need. I'll be fine." She knew that there would be a Son sleeping on her couch tonight, probably one on the men with her now. "I need to get back to work." She walked back into the studio, hoping to stay busy and keep her mind off of Paul. She was exhausted by the end of the day, she drove home, and changed into some comfortable clothes.

Chibs was making himself at home on her couch, she ordered a pizza for dinner. "You okay Maddie?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you talked to Hap, yet?"

"He doesn't need this clouding his head on a run. I'll tell him when he gets back, tomorrow."

"You're a good old lady!"

"I'm not sure I'm an old lady, I just know the club ways."

The doorbell rang, she started to get up to answer it but Chibs pushed her back on the couch, he slowly approached the door. Opening it slowly, he paid for the pizza, carrying back to the couch. She got up, grabbing him a beer, and her a bottle of water, paper plates and napkins.

XXX

He was able to head home early, he wanted to curl up next to her. Pulling into the drive it was two am, he was surprised to see a motorcycle in his drive. He quickly opened the door, Chibs sat up grabbing his gun.

"Welcome back brother! Didn't expect you until later today!"

"What the hell are you doing here Chibs?" Happy was starting to feel jealously bubble up within him.

"That bastard Wheeler, sent Maddie flowers at work, card is on the counter. Tig and I didn't wat her staying alone."

"Thank you for protecting my lady."

"You're welcome." Chibs pulled on his boots and Kutte, he headed out the door to go home.

Happy quietly opened the bedroom door, gazing at her lying in the middle of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, slidding into bed with her, she let out a startled gasp, opening her eyes.

"Hi beautiful."

"What are you doing home?"

"I couldn't wait to be back here with you." She let out a sigh as she settled into his arms.

"I love you Happy, I'm glad you're home."

XXX

She sat on the toilet looking at the stick in her hand, **Pregnant 8 weeks.** She closed her eyes, she was excited but scared all at the same time, she was going to schedule a doctor's appointment and have blood work done. She wanted to make sure she really was pregnant before she said anything. Tara was able to draw her blood for her later that day, she had an appointment with Dr. Laws in the afternoon.

"Ms. Winston, you are pregnant."

"Thank you Dr. Laws." She sat in her car for a few minutes letting the confirmation wash over her. Heading over to the club, she needed to find Happy and tell him, the news. He was sitting at the bar when she walked in, she walked up to him, he smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her.

"I need to talk to you, in private."

He took her hand leading her back to a dorm room. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant, 8 weeks."

"You're what?" He seemed angry.

"You heard me." She felt a wave of uneasiness climb up from the pit of her stomach.

"I thought you were on the pill!"

"I was, I am...I missed for about five days eight weeks ago."

"You did this on purpose to trap me!" His eyes weer glaring at her. "You're no better then a Croeater!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did! I got myself kidnapped by the porn slut, and thrown in a hole without food for five days, so I could miss my pill, have unprotected sex with you, and get knocked up. What the fuck is wrong with you!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving the door open, she collapsed on the floor crying. She didn't know how lomg she sat on the floor crying, she was picked up off the floor, and sat on the bed.

"You okay, lass?" Chibs was squatting in front of her.

"I'm fine." He was pushing his flask in front of her, she shook her head at him. "No, thanks.'

"It'll calm your nervous love."

"I can't, I'm pregnant."

She heard him inhale sharply. "Happy, will stand by you. Don't be afraid to tell him."

She let out a laugh. "Really, that's why he tore out of here telling me I only got pregnant to trap him. He told me I was basically a Croeater." She got up to leave, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get out of here..." his hand was on her arm, stopping her.

"Stay, you're too upset to leave."

"Just let me go Chibs." He reached up with his hand to wipe her tears away.

"I care about you Maddie." He said quietly, he leaned in kissing her lips gently. She pulled away from him, feeling confused, she stared into his eyes. She turned, running out of the dorm room, through the clubhouse, to the parking lot. She got in her car and took off out of the parking lot.

XXX

Happy drove through towards the city limits of Charming, she was pregnant. How did he let this happen? Shit! He had hurt her by blaming her, by comparing her to a Croeater. It wasn't a trap, he knew she hadn't done it on purpose. Christ! He lashed out at her out of fear. He turned his bike around to head back to the club, to find her and make it right.

XXX

She pulled over on Main Street, she wanted some ice cream, she went into the parlor and ordered a caramel sunday. Maybe she should just pack it all up and move to New York, she could find plenty of work there. She could be free of Happy Lowman, he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She got to thinking about Chibs and the kiss.

 _What the hell was that?_ It left her feeling confused, the look in his eyes wasn't one of friendship. _Where did that even come from?_ _Had she been blind this whole time?_ She finished her ice cream and walked out to her car, Paul stepped out in front of her.

"Hello Madison. I've come to take you back home."

"Go to hell Paul!" He pulled out a gun, shoving it in her side. He took her keys, shoving her in the passenger side of her car, he taped her hands and feet. He drove out to the city limits of Charming, he threw her into a van, Ima was laying next to her. He dragged her out of the van, placing the porn slut into Maddie's car. He then poured gasoline on the car, sitting it on fire, letting Maddie watch.

This wasn't good, they'd think she was dead, and not even look for her. _Fuck! She had to get out of this!_

XXX

Chibs sat on the picnic table smoking, he hadn't meant to kiss her. She was Happy's old lady, and she was pregnant with his child. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heard a motorcycle riding in, seeing it was Happy, he got up from the table. Happy parked his bike, and was walking towards him.

"Maddie, still here?"

"No, brother she left! She was upset!"

"Damn it!" Happy started back towards his bike.

"Get your head out of your ass and do right by her!"

Happy spun around on him, storming up to him. "What did you say?"

"If you break her heart, you won't have to just worry about Opie!" The two men stood toe to toe staring at each other, Unser pulled up in the parking lot.

Both men turned to look at him. "Opie, here?"

Chibs looked at the Sheriff. "No, not sure where he is. Why?"

"It's about Maddie."

Unser had Happy's full attention. "What about her?"

"Found her car burnt out at the city limits, with a body inside." Both men stared at the Sheriff, not wanting to belief him.

"I want to see the body!" Happy said.

"It's been taken to St. Thomas." Both men jumped on their motorcycles riding to the hospital.

XXX

She worked the tape loose from her hands, he hadn't checked her pockets. She pulled the phone from the front pocket, carefully dialing Happy's number. She heard him answer.

"Maddie?"

"Black van...heading out south of town. Paul has me. Please help me."

"I'm coming for you baby...I swear...just hold on!"

She lay in the back of the van, curled up in a ball waiting, she heard motorcycles riding up behind them. She tried to brace herself, waiting for impact. None came, he was driving faster, she was slammed into the side of the van. She felt him turn a corner fast and sharp, she rolled across the van, he slammed on the brakes. The back of the van doors were ripped open, she fully expected to find Happy standing there. Paul was glaring at her, he saw the phone in her hand.

He slapped her across the fave before dragging her out, pulling her towards a SUV, he threw the phone on the ground, pushed the van off the cliff watching it crash to the bottom of the ravine and burst into flames. He drove down the gravel road, hiding from the motorcycles that were fast approaching.

XXX

The bikers came to a stop at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the van in flames. Tig leaned down picking up the phone from the ground, handing it to Happy. Happy and Opie both were trying to climb down to the wreckage to get to her.

Jax pulled Opie back. "Brother if she's in there, it's too late."

Tig had a hold of Happy. "She's not down there,that bastard still has her.! know she's still alive!" Happy growled.

"Then we'll find them both!" Tig said.

Chibs looked down in the ravine, watching the van burn., clinching his jaw and balling up his fist. He swore he'd find her.

XXX

She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face, she had no clue how she was going to get out of this situation and get back to her family. She moved her hands to her stomach, she would keep this baby safe. She lay in the back of the SUV, hoping they'd stop soon, she dozed off to sleep.

She was being pulled out of the SUV, by her arm. "We're stopping to eat. Do something stupid...and I will kill you!" She followed him into the truck stop, not making eye contact with anyone. Sitting down at the table, the waitress took their order.

"I'll have a breakfast special two, she'll have toast."

"I'll also have a 2." She smiled at the waitress.

She could feel his anger, start to rage at her. "Feeling defiant?"

"No, hungry! I will eat what I want! You're a dead man! My family, won't stop looking for me or you!"

"Unless they think you're already dead!"

"They won't believe it, until they see my body. Do yourself a favor and leave me here."

XXX

"Hello." Happy answered his phone groggily.

"This is Lexi, my old man is a member of SAMTAC, you're old lady is at a truck stop here in Tacoma."

"Is she alone?"

"No, she's with a man. I'm sending you a picture."

Happy looked at his phone. "Thanks, can you see what their driving?"

"Pulled up in a SUV, blue."

"Thanks."

"My old man and the rest of SAMTAC are going to follow at a distance. They'll keep in contact."

He ended the call, rolling from the dorm room bed and headed into the main room. "She's been spotted in Tacona with Wheeler, SAMTAC is going to tail them. Let's roll out in twenty minutes."

His brothers got up from their barstools to start and head out, Opie came up behind him. "We're going to get her back."

"I know! The bastard is mine when we find them."

"Just as long as you let me get a few hits on him. I have big brother rights!"

They headed out towards Tacoma, Happy just needed to get his arms around her again. Tell her he loved her, and that he was happy about their baby.

XXX

They were back on the rode, he let her sit in the front seat, so at least she wasn't rolling around in the back. She buckled the seatbelt around her, leaning back in the seat, she looked in the mirrors smiling. She saw the motorcycles following them, closing her eyes she knew that she'd be going home soon. She just had to be patient and wait for it, be ready to run as soon as it was time.

She opened her eyes, seeing the bikers still at a distance, she was feeling anxious. Paul must have noticed the bikers in the distance, he backhanded her acoss the face.

"Stupid bitch!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're biker buddies are back!"

He accelerated, trying to lose the bikers, he kept his eyes on the rode in front of him, every once in a while looking in the side mirrors. Maddie kept her eyes on the bikers, they became little black dots then they disappeared. Her hopes of a rescue and going home, were now a memory. She slouched down in the seat, feeling hopeless, tears streamed down her face.

XXX

"We lost her Hap...he got away." Lee said.

Happy lost control, his rage and fear took over, he threw a chair breaking it., he broke several chairs before he was stopped. Opie put his hand on his arm. "Brother, we'll find her."

"She's pregnant. He'll kill her when he finds out."

Opie sat down next to Happy. "Shit!"

"I love her, I'm going to do right by her, as soon as we find her!"

XXX

She woke up when he pulled into the drive of a house. "You're home."

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry about it, there's a full staff to take care of your needs. You'll be under twenty-four hour guard."

"I'll need access to medical care, an OB!"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant. I warn you, if you kill me or this baby, you won't be safe."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'll raise your bastard child as my own. I'll be working and staying in the city, during the week, I'll be home on the weekends."She walked into the house, hoping to make friends with someone so she could get a hold of her family and go home.

She was shown into her new prison, she would have freedom to roam the grounds, there were no telephones. The staff seemed nice, there were two sets, each did twenty-four hour shifts, she would get one of them to help her. She found the room, that was hers, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Months Later**

She hadn't planned on being here this long, she wasn't able to crack any of the staff. She wasn't able to get a phone to call her family, her next hope was visits to a doctor's office. Paul had medical staff come to her, so she wasn't allowed to leave the house, he bought equipment for the house. She looked down at her expanding stomach, placing her hand over her stomach, she felt the baby kick. She smiled. "Baby girl, your daddy and uncles are going to find us." She felt the baby kick again.

She looked out the window, watching the long country drive out front, she longed for the sound of motorcycles. She stepped away from the window, laying on her bed closing her eyes she took a nap.

XXX

"She's being held in Oregon." Jax said.

Happy looked up. "It's been three months of no where leads, how can we be sure?" Chibs asked.

"One of the staff that is taking care of her, got in contact with one of our Charters."

"When do we leave?" Chibs asked.

"As soon Church is over."

Happy had been silent the entire time, he'd gotten his hopes up in the past, just to have them crushed. She'd be five months pregnant now, he had to stop himself from hoping. He got up from his chair, leaving Chapel, Chibs stopped him.

"Hap, we'll find her. She and the baby will be safe."

"I hope you're right."

The bikers packed their bags and got ready to roll out towards Oregon, Juice drove the van behind them. It was going to be a long drive, full of tension.

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around her room. Paul was standing by her bed, looking at her. "We're getting married on Saturday." She sat up looking at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'm not marrying you!"

His hand went to her throat. "You are, I'm giving the little bastard my last name. Everything is set up, the wedding will be held here." He shoved her engagement ring on her finger, before slamming out of her room, she laid back on her bed. Letting tears flow down her face, she couldn't marry him, she had to get away from him.

The door opened, a new housekeeper came into her room. "My name is Marilyn. I'm here to help you."

"Thank you."

"I'm here to make you happy."

"What?"

She looked at her, smiling. "I've come to make you happy." She put her hand on her stomach. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Marilyn." The young women left the room, she wondered if it was a heads up, that she'd been found. She decided to take a walk in the gardens, she got up from the bed and went outside. The garden was being prepared for the wedding in two days, she sighed looking around. Placing her hand over her stomach again, she smiled. "Soon baby girl, soon."

She went back into the house, sitting down on the couch, she turned on the TV. She needed to relax, stress wasn't good for her or the baby. The baby was kicking and moving all around, she smiled. The cook brought her some lunch, Maddie smiled and thanked her. She ate all her lunch, carrying the tray to the kitchen. The staff, got on to her for doing their job.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at them, they were kind to her. They couldn't help that they were just following orders, it was their job. She went to sit on the patio in the afternoon sun, she smiled lifting her face to the sun.

XXX

They rode into the small Oregon town, exhausted late in the afternoon. They were going to grab a few hours sleep then go find her, Happy was like a caged animal. Getting ready to go at ten that night they rode to where she was being held. Nearing the house, they parked their bikes down the road, going the rest of the way on foot.

Happy stopped when he heard a door open above him, looking up he saw her step out onto the balcony. His breath caught in his throat, as he saw her, the full moon was shining on her face. She leaned against the wall, her hands gently stroking her stomach.

"You're just dancing away Sophia Joy."

Happy was about to jump out of the shadows, ready to call out to her when the door opened. He stepped back staying hidden.

"Get to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"I told you I'm not going to marry you!"

Paul pushed her up against the wall. "I told you we're getting married Saturday! Tomorrow is rehearsal!" He pushed her towards the railing, holding her over the edge. "Don't defy me, or I will kill you and this little bastard!" He pulled her back, dropping her on the ground.

Happy fought back his instinct to climb up the balcony and kill the bastard. He was afraid that Maddie and tge baby would be hurt, he had to wait until they were safely away.

XXX

She sat on floor of the balcony, her eyes tearing up. She slowly making her way back intof her room, turning off her light, she crawled into bed. She was going to wait until the house was quite, then leave. When Paul was here, he always dismissed the security detail.

She laid in bed for a hour before it got quiet, she slowly crept from bed. She slipped on jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, she grabbed a back pack, and left the room. Walking slowly in the darkened hall way, she made her way to the stairs. She was almost there, she slowly walked down the stairs, getting to the bottom she passed by the dinning room. She was grabbed from behind, a hand went over her mouth.

She started to stuggle, and fight. "Lass, stop fighting!" She relaxed when she heard Chibs voice in her ear. He released her, she turned around throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. "Let's get you out of here!"

He put his arm around her, guiding her towards the door. He opened the door quietly, the black van pulled up, Chibs helped her inside, then climbed in behind her. Juice took off down the long drive, Maddie laid her head back on the seat.

"Are you okay love?"

"I'm now!" She smiled. Juice pulled over at the end of the drive, Chibs got out.

"Get back to the club Juice. I'm right behind you." Juice took off as soon as the door shut, Maddie sat back relaxing against the seat. Tears of relief and joy streamed down her face, she placed her hands over her stomach. She was going home.

She fell asleep on the drive, Chibs lifted her out of the van and carried her into the club house. She nestled her head into his chest. "Thank you Filip." He carried her back to one of the rooms, laying her gently on the bed and tucking her in, he straightened up to leave. Her hand reached out to grab his arm, her eyes opened. "Please don't leave me."

Clinching his jaw, he shrugged off his Kutte, kicked off his boots, he climbed into bed, gathering her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, feeling safe for the first time in three months she feel asleep.

XXX

His phone vibrated, checking it there was a text from Chibs letting him know that Maddie was safely away. He, Opie, and Jax went to find Paul's room. He was going to enjoy torturing him, the ending his life. Usually he'd take his time, but tonight he wanted to hurry up and get the job done.

He wanted to get back to the club, and see Maddie he just wanted to hold her. The three men opened the last door, and saw the man lying on the bed. They grabbed him from the bed, he let out a stared cry.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" Dragging him out side, they tied him up and put tape over his mouth. Juice drove up in the van, he was tossed inside, they jumped into the van, riding back to their bikes.

They followed to a country rode on the outskirts of the small Oregon town. Dragging Paul from the van, Opie landed a punch in the face, sending him to his knees.

"Stand up, you piece of shit!"

Jax pulled him to his feet. "You're going to pay for everything you've done to our sister." Jax pulled out out his knife, cutting his face. Paul let out a scream of pain, as blood dripped down his face. Happy jerked him from Jax's grip throwing him to the ground.

He kicked him in the ribs. "You're not worth the effort! " He dragged him to a wooden box, throwing him inside. He pulled out his gun, shooting him in the stomach. Paul let out a scream, Happy put the lid on the box, locking it. The four men shoved the box into the six foot deep hole, the started shoving dirt on top of the box, burring the screams of Paul Wheeler.

XXX

Happy walked back to the dorm room he was using, opening the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Maddie. Jealously and rage surged through his body, as he looked at Maddie wrapped up in Chibs arms. He clinched his jaw, storming over to the bed. "What the fuck?"

Both Maddie and Chibs woke up, with a start looking at Happy. "Brother, it's not what you think."

"It looks like you're in bed with my old lady!"

Maddie sat up looking at both men, Chibs got up out of bed, grabbing his things to walk out. Happy grabbed at him, ready to hit him, Maddie got out of bed shoving Happy back. 'You're an idiot Happy Lowman! I didn't want to be left alone! Chibs was just holding me, making me feel safe! Nothing happened! Of course I don't expect you to believe me, since I'm no better then a Croeater!"

Chibs looked at Maddie. "Are you going to be okay, love?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Chibs gave her a hug, not sure he wanted to leave the room. The look of anger on Happy's face made him feel uneasy.

"I'm next door if you need me." he left the room, leaving them alone.

Happy pulled her into his arms, cupping her face, leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head, so the kiss landed on her cheek. "Maddie..I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm too tired to talk about it, I just want to go to back to sleep." She laid back down in bed, he took his clothes off, except for his boxers and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. She was too tired to fight him about being in bed with her, only wearing his boxers. She felt the baby kicking against his arm, he moved his hand to her stomach.

"Is she always this active?"

"Yes, it always feels like she's doing dance moves. How did you know it's a girl?"

"I heard you on the balcony, did you really choose the name Sophia Joy?"

"Do you like it? After your mom and you?"

"I love it." He moved his arms back around her, pulling him against his chest, she relaxed falling into a deep sleep.

XXX

The next morning she was being gently shaken awake. "Wake up babe, it's time to go." She grumbled something in her sleep, rolling over pulling the blankets up around her.

"Go away!" She heard him laugh, he pulled the blankets down.

"We're getting breakfast and then heading home." She opened her eyes staring at him, she pushed herself out of bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she took a quick shower, and got dressed. She made her way into the main room of the clubhouse.

Opie walked up to her, picking her up for a hug. "Sis, I'm glad you're okay!" He put her down, putting his hand on her stomach.

"She's fine too!" The rest of the club that had come up with them hugged her. The van was loaded up, and they were headed back to Charming. Maddie leaned back in the van seat, knowing only half her problems were being left in Oregon, the other half were riding on a motorcycle behind the van on the way back to Charming.


	10. Chapter 10

She hurt all over, she wanted a hot bath, then to stretch out in her bed and sleep. Juice pulled the van into TM's lot, the bikes were parking, she opened the door to get out. Gemma came running across the parking lot, hugging Maddie.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home, take a hot bath, and go to bed."

"I stocked your kitchen today."

"Thanks Gem! Can you give me a ride home?"

"What about Happy?"

"I'm not riding bitch on his bike."

"Okay, baby. Let's go."

Gemma drove her home that afternoon, Maddie didn't say much she was tired after the long drive. She thanked Gemma for the ride, she got out, looking at the front of her house, she was glad to be home. She unlocked the door, expecting to smell must and it to be dusty she was surprised at how clean it was. Then she knew that Gemma wouldn't let her walk into a dirty house, she probably cleaned it as soon as she knew she was coming home.

She was going to have a list of things she needed to get done tomorrow, find a car, go shopping for clothes other then what she had on her back and what she had packed to escape she had very little to wear. She carried her backpack into her bedroom, throwing it on her bed, looking around her room she let out a long sigh. She walked to her closet opening the door to look at her clothes. She should have known Gemma would have taken care of everything. Going into the bathrroom, she ran herself a hot bath, and sank down into the tub.

She closed her eyes, letting the hot water relax her back muscles, she was getting drowsy. She slowly climbed from the bathtub, drying herself off, the door flew open and Happy was standing there glaring at her. "What the fuck Maddie?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Why did you get a ride home with Gemma?"

"Did you really expect me to ride bitch on your bike?"

"I had my truck there, to give you a ride home."

She closed her eyes. "I'm too tired to do this right now." She started to push past him, he grabbed her arm.

"Then when?"

"Do you expect me to forget everything?" She shrugged off his arm, walking into her bedroom. He followed her into the bedroom, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Maddie. I'm so damn sorry! I want you, and Sophia. Please." He kissed her, she was fighting against him. He wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed and returned his kiss. Her towel dropped away from her body, he stepped back looking at her. "Christ, you're so damn beautiful." His arm went around her waist, she stepped away from him.

"You need to go." She picked up the towel wrapping it around her. "Happy...I need some time. Things have happened I just can't..."

"Maddie, please talk to me.."

"Just go..." She turned her back on him.

He looked at her as he walked out of her room, leaving her house. She pulled on her pjs, crawling into bed, she cried herself to sleep.

XXX

She woke up the next morning with puffy eyes, looking into the mirror she made a face at herself. Splashing cold water on her face, she left the bathroom for the kitchen. She needed to get moving, car shopping, she needed to make a doctor's appointment, and she needed to get moving on the nursery. First and most important breakfast, she walked into her kitchen. She really wanted chocolate donuts, she'd eat something healthy now and then get chocolate donuts when she was out.

She fixed herself scrambled eggs, toast, and she had some fruit with a glass of milk. She was on her way to shower and get ready for the day, when her doorbell rang, she opened her door. She opened her door, a salesmen from the local carlot was on her doorstep.

"Ms. Winston."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Lowman, wanted us to deliver this SUV to you this morning. It's already licensed and ready for you to drive."

"What?"

"Mr. Lowman called last night, and bought it. He said it was to be delivered to you. Have a good day." He handed her the keys before walking off, she looked out in her drive. A blue Ford Escape sat in her drive, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She shut the door, locking it, going back into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

XXX

She was sitting in the diner on Main Street, waiting for her cheeseburger, fries and sweet tea, she knew it wasn't the most healthy meal but it was going to be really good. The bell above the door rang, she looked up and saw Chibs walk in, smiling at him she waved. He smiled at her, walking towards her table he sat down with her.

"You here by yourself lass?"

"Yes. I'm going baby shopping after I eat."

"Where's Hap?" The waitress brought her food, sitting it in front of her she smiled. "Maddie?'

'I'm sorry?"

"Where's Hap?"

"You would know before me." She took a bite of her cheeseburger, closing her eyes in bliss. She heard him chuckle, she opened her eyes. "Sorry, I'm really hungry." He singled to the waitress that he was ready to order.

"Why isn't Hap, shopping with you?"

"Umm, probably not."

"What's going on?"

She closed her eyes. "It's complicated.." The waitress brought his food, which was the same thing she was eating. They ate in silence, Maddie needed to talk to someone about what she was feeling but she wasn't sure Chibs was the one she should talk to. She finished her lunch, she sat back in the both, rubbing her stomach.

The waitress brought her ticket, Chibs grabbed it away from her. "I'm buying, don't argue."

She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Thank you." She got up to leave, losing her balance she started to fall, Chibs hands shot out to catch her.

"Careful." He brushed her hair away from her face, she was staring into his eyes. His hands cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! Thank you for lunch and saving me from falling. I have to go." She hurried out the door, towards her SUV. She was driving to Oakland to go shopping. She pulled out of the parking spot, heading out to go shopping. Her phone rang, she pulled it out of her purse.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"On my way to Oakland to go shopping."

"Turn around and come back, NOW! There are problems with the Mayans. You need to come to the club, we're on lock down."

"Hap!"

"I'm not playing Maddie, get your ass back here now!"

She turned around, heading back to the club, rolling her eyes, this man was going to get on her last damn nerve, She was half tempted to go about her plans anyway but didn't feel like dealing with Happy. She drove home to pack a bag for herself, dragging a suitcase out of her closet, she started throwing clothes in, she went into the bathroom getting the things she needed together throwing them into her suitcase.

Her phone rang again, she picked it up, glaring at the screen. "Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?" Happy growled at her.

"You know what...none of your damn business!" She ended the call, throwing her phone back in her purse. She pulled her suitcase off the bed, and started to dragging it to the door. She went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, she started towards the door to leave. The door crashed opened Happy was standing in the doorway, with a furious look on his face.

"I told you to get your ass to the club!" She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

"I came home to pack. Asshole!"

He pulled her into his arms kissing her. "I want you!" He growled against her lips. She pulled away from him, walking across the room.

"I can't...I'm sorry!" She grabbed her suitcase, pulling it towards the door. His arms went around her, he turned her around pushing her against the door. His hands went on either side of her, he stared into her eyes.

"Damn it Maddie! Tell me what I have to do to make this up to you? I love you..."

She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face. "There's nothing you can do..." His hands hit the door, she winced.

"Do you still love me?"

She closed her eyes. "Hap, please..."

"Answer me." His phone rang, he cursed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he answered his phone. "We've got to go."

He took her suitcase, putting it in her vehicle, she climbed inside and drove to the club, with Happy behind her. Of course she still loved him, how could she tell him that Paul had forced her to have sex with him for the past three months. He wouldn't want her anymore, he'd hate even looking at her. She pulled into the parking lot of TM, backing her Ford into a parking space, she put it in park. She leaned forward, laying her head on the steering wheel crying, her door was opened and she was pulled out.

Happy's arms wrap around her. "Please baby...I love you so damn much. Please forgive me, I want you and this baby." His hand was on her stomach.

"Happy, I love you too.." He crushed his lips to hers, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me love you." She closed her eyes, looking away from him.

"I can't..." She walked to the back of the SUV, pulling out her suitcase, she heard him curse.

"Damn it, Maddie! That's way too heavy." He pulled her suitcase into the clubhouse, she followed behind him, with her head down. She walked into the clubhouse, following him to a dorm room. He turned around to face her, caressing her face. "Maddie..."

"I'm tired and not feeling well, I think I'm going to lay down." She walked towards the bed, kicking off her shoes she laid down.

"Is it the baby..." She could hear the panic in his voice, she grabbed his hand.

"She's fine. I just need to rest, I have a headache." He leaned down to kiss her.

"If you need anything, I'll be out in the main room." He pulled the blanket up around her, she closed her eyes.

"Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for getting me a new car..."

"I'm going to take care of you and Sophia from now on." He turned off the light, shutting the door.

XXX

Happy stood at the end of the bed, watching her sleep. She was so damn beautiful, pregnancy had amplified it, he wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and make love to her. She let out a whimper in her sleep, she thrashed about in the bed.

"Please...don't hurt me! Please Paul...stop..."

He balled his hands into fists, he closed his eyes, wishing now that he'd tortured the man a little more. Her pledding got more intense, he walked over to the bed, gently shaking her awake.

"Maddie, wake up." She jerked awake, staring at him with fear in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "It was just a dream. You're safe, he can't hurt you any more, I promise."

She looked up at him. "Just hold me...please." He kicked off his boots, laying down in the bed, he pulled her down into his arms. She lay there shaking, he kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe, both of you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too Happy." He rolled her over to her back, so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said, when you told me about the baby." She started to stop him, he put a finger to her lips to stop her. "I was so damn scared... Then you went missing. My whole world stopped for three months looking for you, my greatest fear came true. God Maddie...if I hadn't been such a bastard...please say you forgive me. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Hap..." She got up from the bed. "I want to be with you..." She heard him get out of bed, his hands were on her turning her around, pulling her to him. His lips were on hers, his hands moving under her t-shirt, gently massaging her breasts. She pulled away from him.

"Maddie...I need you."

"I'm not ready for that yet." She closed her eyes, wanting so bad to tell him everything that happened but afraid of losing him if she did. She opened her eyes to find him in front of her, staring at her intently.

"I'll wait until you are. You're mine, I want to ink you with my crow...I love you Madison." He pulled her into his arms kissing her, picking her up he carried her to the bed, laying her down. He took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, crawling into bed with her, he held her in his arms.

XXX

She looked at her phone, it was two am. Happy was sound asleep next to her, she slipped from his arms, slipping a sweatshirt on over her tank top, she crept quietly from the room. She could hear a few voices in the main room, she slipped inside the kitchen making herself a snack, she sat at the counter.

"You're up late lass."

"I got hungry." She smiled at Chibs as he came closer to her. He looked closely at her snack.

"What in God's name are you eating?"

"Peanut butter and pickles, and chocolate milk." He made a face of disgust. "Don't judge me, it's good!"

"I'll take your word for it!" He let out a laugh. "You doing okay?"

She nodded her head, as she finished off her snack, she let out a loud burp, turning red with embarrassment. "Excuse me." She heard him chuckle, he walked over placing his hand on her stomach.

"I guess she's just appreciating the meal." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Happy came running into the kitchen looking panicked, pulling her into his arms.

"You scared the shit out of me!" He growled against her ear.

"Sorry, I got hungry, wanted a snack."

"Next time, wake me up. I'll get it for you." She smiled at him, he leaned in to kiss her. "Peanut butter and pickles?" He made a face.

"Don't judge." She walked out of the kitchen, he followed her.

XXX

She was wandering through a baby store with Tara and Lyla looking for furniture for Sophia's room, Chibs and Bobby were following behind them, looking bored. Both men came unglued if she picked up, or moved something they deemed to heavy, and anything she touched came under that category. By the end of the afternoon, she had everything bought for the nursery, it would be delivered next week.

The group walked outside, the women were talking about going to lunch when a group of motorcycles came riding towards them with guns drawn. Bobby pushed Tara and Lyla to the ground covering them, Chibs got Maddie down his body on top of hers, as shots rang out. Once they stopped Bobby, Tara, and Lyla slowly got up.

"You ladies whole?" Bobby asked. Both women nodded their heads, dusting the dirt off their clothes. Chibs slowly rolled off of Maddie, looking down at her.

"Maddie, are you whole?" He looked closely and saw a small pool of blood forming under her body. "Christ! Tara!" Tara rushed over to Maddie's still body, starting to examine her.

"Call 911, we need an ambulance. Maddie, can you hear me? Open your eyes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Happy came running into St. Thomas' ER. "Where the hell is she?" Chibs and Bobby sttod up from their seats.

"She's back in an exam room, Tara is with her." Chibs said.

"What the fuck happened?"

"It was the Mayans, the drove by and shot at us. I thought I got to her in time. I'm sorry..." Chibs was crying.

"How bad is it?" Happy could feel the fear building inside of him. He was terrified that he was going to loose one if not both of them.

"We don't know, she lost a lot of blood. Tara was there and did what she could until the ambulance got there." Bobby said quietly. As word got out the rest of the club members came to the hospital to sit and wait. Tara came out of the ER, scanning the crowd, looking for Happy. He stood up, walking over to her, waiting for whatever news she had to give.

"She and the baby are fine, she took a bullet to the shoulder. Her blood pressure is elevated, and Dr. Laws wants to keep her over night for observation." Happy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her? Please?"

"Of course, come with me." He followed her back to the exam room, he looked at her lying on the gurney. She looked pale and fragile, he sat down in the chair next to her bed taking her hand. Placing his other on her stomach, feeling his daughter kicking away, he gave a small laugh. Maddie moaned slowly opening her eyes, looking over at Happy.

"What happened?"

"It was a drive by, you were shot."

"The baby?"

"She's fine, you're both okay. Dr. Laws wants to keep you over night." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

"There's no else I rather be."

XXX

She woke up the second time in her room, Happy was slumped over sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She smiled, slowly sitting up, wincing in pain, she reached out touching his face. He jerked awake, sitting up, looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gently laid her back down in the bed. "Stay in bed, women."

"I'm hungry!"

He groaned. "What do you want to eat?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake."

"It's two am, where am I going to find that?"

"It's okay..never mind." She laid back down to go to sleep. She heard him growl, opening the door to her room he stepped out into the hallway, talking to someone. He came back into her room, and sat on her bed. He looked at her, she was so damn beautiful, his hand rested on her thigh. She turned, looking at him and smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I could have lost both of you today!"

"But you didn't, we're both still here." She watched him close his eyes, he stood up walking away from her. "Hap, we're okay." His back was to her, she slowly got out of bed, going to him, she touched his shoulder. He turned around looking down at her.

"Get back in bed. You're suppose to be resting." He scooped her up in his arms, and laid her down in the hospital bed. "I love you Maddie."

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her, a knock on the door broke them apart. Happy went to the door, opening it he took a back and cup. Handing it to Maddie he smiled. "You said you wanted a cheese burger, fries and a shake. I sent the prospect out to a truck stop to get it."

"You're the best!" She took the bag from him, smiling in bliss as she ate her food. It really was the little things that made her happy.

XXX

She'd been home a week, the nursery had been painted and the furniture assembled. She stared at the walls of the room, looking at the murals that Happy had painted. He came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She tensed for a split second, before relaxing in his arms. She closed her eyes, she turned around to face him, with tears in her eyes she looked at him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I love you Hap."

"I love you too..."

She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. "I need to tell you something...it may change the way you feel about me." his hands were in her hair, pulling her head back to look into her face.

"Nothing can change the way I feel about you."

She closed her eyes, then opened them looking at his face. "Paul, forced me..." His face showed such rage, she looked away from him. He caught her face pulling it back up to look at him.

"Forced you?" He growled.

"He raped me, for three months! He held a knife to my stomach and told me if I didn't..." He stormed out of the nursery leaving her alone, she slumped to the floor crying. She heard the door slam, she got up from the nursery floor, going to the bathroom she washed her face, she locked the front door, and went to lay down. She knew the risks telling him what had happened to her, and she'd lost him.

XXX

She lay in bed, feeling miserable she'd spent the night tossing and turning. She got up from the bed, stretching out the kinks from her body. She went into the bathroom, splashing water on her face, running a comb through her hair, she left the bathroom. She went into the kitchen, making herself some breakfast, she carried it back to the livingroom. She turned on the TV, curling up on couch, she ate her breakfast, trying to push all thoughts of a certain biker out of her head.

She heard a motorcycle pulling into her drive, she put her plate down on the coffee table, going to the door. Pulling it open, she saw Chibs standing on her door step,

"Chibs, what are you doing here?"

"Hap, left for Tacoma. He's going to be gone for a couple of months. He wanted me to check up on you. Is every thing okay, love?"

"Everything is fine." She looked away from him, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey, what's this?" He lifted her face up, to his. "He'll be back darlin."

"Thank you for stopping by." He could see something wasn't right with her, he cupped her face.

"Tell me wants wrong."

"It's nothing..."

"I can see something is troubling you, tell me what it is so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it! No one can!.." She started to cry, he picked her up, carrying her to the couch. Holding her in his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder, she felt him stroking her hair. She lifted her head from his chest, looking into his eyes, his hands pulled her face close to his. Their lips met each other, she open her mouth to his, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth.

His hands slid down her body, his mouth left hers, trailing down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. His hand traveled up her tank top, closing around her breast, she gasped. Getting up from his lap, she walked out of the room to the kitchen. She heard him curse, and get up from the couch, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Lass, I'm sorry. I was out of line, you're Hap's old lady.."

"It's just as much my fault... As far as being Hap's old lady..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told him something about while I was gone..he didn't take it well. It changed how..."

He put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sure it didn't. He had to go Tacoma to help Lee. It had nothing to do with what you told him."

"I wish you were right Chibs. You didn't see his face, he left the house as soon as I told him."

He turned her around to look at him. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes. "Paul raped me for the three months he had me. He threatened me, by holding a knife to my stomach telling he's stab me if I didn't."

He pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be alright." He didn't want to leave her, but he had a phone call to make. He kissed her on top of the head. "Rest lass, someone from the club will come check on you later."

XXX

"You need to get your ass back here Hap!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I went over to check on her this morning and found her devastated. How could you leave her like that, you bastard?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think I do! She told me what happen to her, and how you stormed out leaving her. Then you left for Tacoma for two months? I lied to her and told her Lee needed you. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth and that you ran out on her."

"I didn't ask you to do me any favors!"

"Aye, you did! You asked me to keep an eye on her, and I plan on doing exactly that."

XXX

She rolled over in bed, she needed to get moving, she had a doctor's appointment later that morning. She needed to go buy a carseat for Sophia, do some clothes shopping. Her phone rang, picking it up, she frowned at the caller ID, she put her phone down. She had no intention of talking to him, he really gave a rat's ass about her or the baby, he would be here now.

She climbed from the bed, going into the bathroom, she turned the shower on, climbing in she let the water wash over her. She stepped from the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She dried her body and hair, she went back into the bedroom, getting dressed. Her phone rang again, she rolled her eyes again ignoring his call. Checking her voice mail, she saw she had several from him, demanding that she answer his fucking calls.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat, she sat down at the table, when her front door crashed open. She jumped up running to the livingroom.

"What the fuck?"

Happy was standing in the door, glaring at her. "Answer your fucking phone! I was out of my head with worry, not knowing if something was wrong with you or the baby!"

"And what the fuck would you care? You ran off to Tacoma...leaving me alone. You don't give two shits about me or this baby!" She turned away from him, walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms kissing her.

"I love you Maddie."

"Then why'd you fucking leave me?"

He closed his eyes. "I couldn't get the thought out of that pricks hands on out of my head."

"So you blame me and left?"

"Christ, no!"

"Then why?"

"I love you so damn much, the thought of him hurting you or our baby! I needed to get away."

"I don't get to get away from it...I have to think about it, every second of every day! When I finally do tell you, the man that is suppose to love me...he drops me and leaves me! Without a word until this morning, then you come busting in here all pissed off that I didn't answer your fucking call!"

A sharp pain came shooting through her abdomen, she bent over grasping at her stomach. Happy's arms went around her waist. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't talk, the pain was too bad, he scooped her up and rushed her to St. Thomas', he carried her into the ER yelling for some help. She was put on a gurney and whisked away behind the doors.

XXX

Dr. Laws came out into the waiting room, looking for Happy. He was pacing the waiting room, along with several other club members, she stood in front of him. "Happy Lowman?"

"Yes? How is she? The baby?"

"I'm keeping her over night. Her blood pressure was extremely high when you brought her in, she can't have this much stress. It isn't good for her or the baby."

He nodded his head, feeling relief that she and the baby was okay. "Can I see her?"

"I want to get her settled in her room first."

He nodded his head, sitting down next to Opie, he closed his eyes. "How's sis and the baby?"

"They're going to be fine. She has to be stress free."

Chibs was pacing the hall worried about her and the baby, he heard what the doctor told Happy. He wondered what had upset her so much, Happy being back had to have something to do with it. He was resisting the urge to beat the shit out of his brother, he had to stop himself from saying anything. He walked down the hall, getting away from his brothers.

He saw her laying in a bed, he walked into her room. "You okay love?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine Filip, thank you."

"What got you so stressed out?"

"Happy and I had an argument, I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"Knowing you're pregnant, he shouldn't have started any argument with you."

"It's fine, I could have walked away from him, but I didn't. It's just as much my fault."

"It isn't love, he should take better care of you."

"Filip..." He leaned down kissing her forehead, he whispered in her ear.

"I'll take care of you, if he won't." He straitened up and walked to the door, leaving her alone.

XXX

She was laying in the bed relaxing when Happy came into the room, he walked up to her bed, leaning down to kiss her. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I'm fine." She looked away from him.

"I love you! Give me another chance."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too. I don't know if we're meant to be..."

He cupped her face. "Let me take care of you, and our baby. I'm in Charming to stay."

"Hap..." She exhaled slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. "When I leave the hospital, stay with me at my house." He leaned down to kiss her.

"No more stress, for you. I'm going to take care of the two of you."

She closed her eyes and hoped he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Coramaria98: Thank you! For the compliment! Guest: Thanks! Silvergoldfox, Foreverkee & meyou744: Chibs ? Happy? We'll just have to see what happens!**

The nurse pushed her wheel chair down the hall to the doors leading outside. Maddie wasn't thrilled about being on bed rest for the next two weeks, but she'd do it if it meant keeping Sophia Joy healthy. She was on strict bed resr, only up to use the bathroom and shower. She was going to have to have someone in and take care of her. That's the part she hated the most being dependent on someone.

They reached the doors and Gemma was waiting to take her home. "How are you baby,"

"I'm fine. Just tired, I want to sleep in my own bed. I need a favor."

"Anything baby."

"I'm on complete bed rest for the next two weeks. I need someone to cook and clean for me. Do you know anyone that needs a job?"

"I think it's handled baby."

"Who took care of it?"

"Hap."

She was quiet on the ride home thinking about how nice it was not to have to worry about this detail. She needed to still get clothes for the baby, she didn't have anything yet, she'd have to make a list and send someone to get some basics.

Maddie leaned back in the seat, laying her head back. She was trying to sort through her feelings. She was in love with Happy, she was carrying his child, but he seemed so distance. She loved Chibs too but not in the same way she loved Happy. Her love for Chibs was friendship, she cared for him deeply. He made her feel...she couldn't explain how he made her feel. When he looked at her, she felt like she mattered. That's what had her all twisted up inside, she didn't get that from Happy. Shouldn't she get that feeling from him, if he loved her?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Gemma pulled into her drive. She turned to smile at the women that had been like a second mom to her. "Thanks Gem."

"What's going on in that had of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Baby, I can read you like a book. I can see something has you twisted up. Remember the doc said no stress."

"I'm fine, I'll work through it." The door opened, Happy walked out of the house, opening her door. He lifted her out of the vehicle carrying her into the house. She let out a little squeal, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carefully laid her on the couch, he kissed her lips before straightening up, and walking back outside. He came back in carrying her bag, sitting it down on the floor, he came over to the couch. Lifting her legs up, he sat down, putting her feet in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He was massing her slightly swollen feet and ankles. She let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I'm just tired. That feels really good Hap!"

"You're feet and ankles are swollen."

"I'm sixth months pregnant, everything is swollen. My feet, ankles, hands, face, ass.."

"You look beautiful, you're growing our child." He moved his hand to her stomach, Sophia started to kick and punch. She watched his face break into a smile, he leaned over kissing her stomach. Maddie reached out cupping his face, he looked up at her. "I love you Maddie!"

"I love you too." She looked into his dark eyes, she loved him enough to let go of the hurt. He was the one she was suppose to be with, She could she it in his eyes, that he cared about her and their baby. She felt guilty for her earlier thought of Chibs, looking into Hap's eyes she could see that she mattered to him. She kept hearing Chibs words repeating in her head, when she was in the hospital. That he'd take care of her, if Happy wouldn't. She closed her eyes trying to push all of it out of her head,

"What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie, don't lie to me, the doctor said no stress."

"I'm just tired, I'm going to go take a nap." She pushed herself up off the couch and headed towards her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, slowly taking her clothes off, she pulled out an over sized t-shirt and climbed into bed. She was dozing off when she felt the bed shift, she opened her eyes, Happy was climbing into bed with her. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her expanding waist.

His face was buried in her neck, she relaxed against him, letting her arms cover his. This is the way it's suppose to be, napping with the father of her child, feeling safe in his arms.

XXX

"What the hell do you want?" She heard him laugh as he shook her awake.

"I made you something to eat, grouchy." She rolled away from him, trying to ignore him and fall back to sleep. "Come on baby, you need to eat."

"Bite me Lowman!" His laugh was louder, which aggravated her even more, she flipped the blankets off and sat up, glaring at him. He placed a tray on her lap with her lunch on it, he smiled at her brushing the hair from her face. Her aggravation melted away, once she saw what was on the tray. He'd made a grilled chicken salad for her, a glass of sweet tea, and a bowel of fruit. She smiled up at him. "Thanks Hap."

"You are sexy as hell, when you're pissed!" He leaned down to kiss her, sliding his tongue along her lips. She let out a little moan, as his hands enywined in her hair. He broke off the kiss smiling at her. "Eat your lunch." He walked out of the room, whistling as he left.

She finished her lunch, she was in the process of getting up and carrying her tray back to the kitchen when the door opened and her brother walked in. "What in the hell do you think you're doing Madison Claire?"

"Taking my tray back to the kitchen."

"I believe you're on complete bed rest for the next two weeks." She got back in bed, propping herself up on some pillows. "You have to take care of my little niece."

"I'm trying." She looked at her brother, smiling up at him. "Heard from dad?"

"Yeah, I called him and told him about you and the baby. He was worried, said for you to keep your stubborn ass in bed or he'd come down and take care of you."

She let out a laugh. "Dad is such a good caregiver. Remember when we had chicken pox, and he taped oven mitts to our hands, so we wouldn't scratch."

Her brother let out a laugh. 'Is Hap treating you right sis? Because if he isn't just say the word and I'll beat his ass!"

"He's treating me fine big brother, settle down." He kissed her forehead, picking up the tray he left the room. She wasn't about to tell him what got her upset and sent to the hospital in the first place. She didn't want her brother and Happy going at it in the ring. She turned on the TV and looked for a movie to watch, she settled for a chick flick, she got comfortable, falling asleep twenty minutes after the movie started.

XXX

She woke up, looking at her phone it was two in the afternoon. She crawled from the bed, making her way to the livingroom, Happy was asleep on the couch, she leaned down kissing him. His eyes snapped open, his arms went around her, he pulled her to his chest. His tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing her, she let out a moan.

He broke off the kiss. "You should be in bed."

"I thought I'd come out here and sit for a while, I need a change of view." He sat up pulling her down on the couch, between his legs with her back resting against him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you need still need for Sophia?"

"A carseat, clothes, diapers, wipes, a diaper bag."

"Make a list, I'll have a prospect go shopping."

She let out a laugh. "Thanks, but no thanks. If I can't go, I'll have Gem, Tara, and Lyla go, no offense but there's no way I'm letting a man go baby shopping."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He sounded a little hurt.

"I can't see a prospect going in and buying girly foo foo dresses, and shit." She heard him laugh in her ear, his hands were on her stomach as Sophia started to kick and move. "She likes the sound of your laugh." She placed her hands on top of his, interlacing her fingers.

XXX

He watched her sleep that night, the moonlight shining in through the bedroom, she looked so beautiful. He was thankful that she had a forgiving heart, that she had given him another chance. She could have easily told him where to go when he came begging her forgiveness in her hospital room,. He slipped into bed next to her, putting an arm around her waist. He was going to do everything in his power not to hurt her ever again, he was going to be a good man to her and their baby.

His phone ringing woke him up, rolling over, he grabbed it from the night stand. "What? Shit! Someone needs to be here with Maddie. All right!" He ended the call and eased himself from the bed.

"Club business?"

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you. Jax is sending someone to stay with you.

"I'll be fine, there's no need." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Stay in bed, no getting up unless necessary."

"Okay. I know." She rolled to her side, trying to go back to sleep. She was just dozing off, when the doorbell rang. _Mother of Christ!_ She didn't recognize, the voice that came in, she was trying to go back to sleep. Happy came back into the room, he squatted down on her side of the bed, brushing her hair back.

"Babe, Bernie is going to stay with you, he's a new prospect. He'll be in the livingroom if you need anything."

"Ummmhmmmm." He kissed her nose before leaving the room.

XXX

She felt hands sliding up her tank, she moaned in her sleep, the blankets were moved away. She felt him lay down beside her, his hands were on her body, his lips closed over her hardened nipple. She opened her eyes, letting out a scream, she tried to push the man off of her. He was pulling at her clothes smiling down at her, with lust in her eyes. he got up from the bed to take off his clothes, she grabbed his gun off the night stand and shot him in the stomach, watching him fall to the floor.

She grabbed her cell phone, running into the bathroom she called Gemma to come help her, she knew Happy was busy doing club business. She sat in the bathroom shivering waiting for someone to come help her, she heard the roar of motorcycles come tearing down the street. She stayed huddled in the corner of the bathroom, with the gun clutched in her hand.

XXX

They had just finished with church, when Gemma came bursting through the chapel doors. The guys knew she wouldn't have came in unless something was majorly wrong, she looked at Happy.

"Maddie, just called me. The prospect tried to...she needs some help!"

They ran to their bikes heading towards Maddie's house, Gemma follwed them in her SUV. Happy ran inside, he was hit with panic at the trail of blood coming down the hall, leading outside. He followed the trail of blood to the bedroom, while his brothers followed it outside. He found the bedroom empty, he listened, he could hear her in the bathroom, crying.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked, knocking on the door. "Maddie, baby...open up." The door slowly opened, he rushed in, pulling her into his arms, he held her tight. "What happened?"

"I was sleeping...I thought it was you. I opened my eyes...and he was touching me!"

"I'll kill him!" Happy growled.

"I shot him Hap..."

He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down. "I'm sorry baby, I so damn sorry...did he hurt you or the baby?"

"No, I was just scared." He leaned down to kiss her, she looked up to see her brother standing at the door. "I'm fine Ope!"

"I need to go talk to everyone. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine,"

Gemma came into the room to clean up the mess that was left behind, she looked up at Maddie. "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Thank you."

"Get some rest baby. Take care of that grand daughter."

She closed her eyes, waiting for Happy before falling back to sleep.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

She had a follow up appointment, Happy was on a run so she was going by herself. She drove to St. Thomas hospital pulling into the parking lot, she walked into the doctor's office and waited. She had been on bed rest for the past two weeks, she really hoped she'd be released today, and she could return to normal activities. She had several things she needed to get done in the next three months.

She was called back to an exam room, after a check up she was released from bed rest, although she was told to try to keep stress as low as possible. She left the doctor's office and headed to Oakland to do some shopping for the baby. She bought everything she needed for Sophia, she stopped to eat some lunch before leaving to go home.

She opened her purse pulling out her phone, she had several missed calls from Happy. _Shit!_ She listened to his voicemails, that started out as calm, and ended somewhere in panic and angry. She quickly called him back.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Oakland, shopping."

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry Hap, I thought you'd have your mind on the run, not on me and Sophia.."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's all I've thought about today, hoping that everything was okay with you two..."

"I didn't want to bother you on the run..."

"The next time you have an appointment, you better call me. Now get your ass home."

"All right, I'm going!"

"And babe..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

XXX

She carried the bags into the house, she went back out for the carseat box when she heard him pulling into the drive. "What the hell women?"

"It isn't that heavy Hap!" He glared at her, as he took the box from her carrying it inside the house. He sat the box down in the livingroom, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Take me to bed and love me!"

"What?"

"You heard me.."

"What about the baby?"

"I've been cleared to resume all normal activities." He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to their room, laying her on the bed. He quickly undressed, she started to take her clothes off but he pushed her hands away, slowly undressing her, staring at her body.


	13. Chapter 13

She lay in his arms, catching her breath, it had been months since they'd been together. She felt him moving his hands along her spine, she raised her head up to look at him. "So, did you buy enough for our baby girl?"

She laughed. "Just a start...you know Gemma will probably spoil her rotten." He groaned, which made her laugh. "I some how feel her daddy and all her uncles will do their fair share of spoiling her rotten too." She laid her head on his chest, felling his arms tighten around her.

"I plan on spoiling both her and her mommy." She settled against him, falling asleep. He woke her up a couple of hours later, shaking her awake. "Come on babe, family dinner at Gemma's."

She slowly sat up looking around the room, she eased herself from the bed it was four. She went into the bathroom to take a shower, and get ready, she wandered into the bedroom, naked. Happy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "We're never going to get there if you walk around naked." She turned around in his arms, kissing him.

"I'll be dressed in ten minutes." She pulled clothes from her closet and got dressed, she slipped on a pair of shoes and walked into the livingroom. Happy was sitting on the couch waiting for her, he helped her into her SUV, and drove over to Gemma's. The street was lined with bikes and cars, she smiled as they neared the house, it had been two weeks since she'd seen her family. She slowly climbed from the vehicle, Happy's hand was at the small of her back guiding her to the door.

He pulled her to him, his hands caressing her face, he leaned in kissing her. The back door swung open, Jax was standing there smiling at them. "Do you mind stop making out with her? We're all hungry and want to eat! We're just waiting for the guest of honor!" Jax pulled her from Happy's arms, she heard him growl. She was pulled into the kitchen and was passed around for hugs.

"I'm healthy, and so is little Sophia Joy Lowman." They sat down at the table and had dinner, she was sitting between Happy and Tig, Sophia was kicking and punching her, not use to hearing all the voices, Tig reached over putting his hand on her stomach.

"She's got a strong kick." He laughed as the baby started kicking when Bobby let out a loud laugh.

"Tell me about it!" Dinner was finished, Maddie was helping clear dishes and clean up. She was shooed out of the kitchen by Gemma and the other women, she was told to go sit her ass down in the livingroom. She sat down on a love seat in a corner of the room, Sophia was still kicking up a storm. Chibs sat down beside her, placing his hand on her stomach, laughing when he was rewarded with a kick,

"She's going to be strong like her mom." She smiled at him.

"You think so? Her poppa is pretty strong too."

"Aye, he is but her mom is stronger."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, something passing between them. She felt the warmth of his gaze, not sure what to say, she looked down to where his hand remained. Tig called his name, he got up, and walked across the room. Maddie again was bombarded with confusing emotions and thoughts. What was this feeling she had with Chibs? She loved Happy!

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the love seat. Chibs was just her friend, they had been friends for a very long time. "Everything okay Maddie?" She opened her eyes to see Jax standing in front of her.

"Yeah, everything is groovy!"

"Good, wouldn't want you to be stressed out. Want my little niece to cook the whole nine months."

"This poor girl is never going to be allowed to date. Between her daddy and all her uncles, all the boys will be scared off."

"Damn straight! I don't know how you even got in this condition..."

She laughed at him. "Because I don't think you all had the stay away from our baby sister talk with Happy."

"That's what we forgot..."

She laughed again. "I love you Jackson Teller, you are my second favorite big brother."

"Am I ever your first?"

"You've been my first favorite several times, when Ope has been on my shit list before."

"When?"

"When he's scared off Boyd I've liked! Although you probably helped!"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Make sure Happy Lowman takes good care of you!"

"I will." She watched him walk away. Gemma and the other women of the club came into the livingroom carrying gifts and a cake. Maddie smiled at them. "What's this?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't throw you a baby shower?"

"Thanks!" She smiled at the women as she opened the gifts, she thanked them for the baby shower. They went inti the kitchen to have cake and ice cream. The men were coming in from being outside, Happy's arm went around her waist.

"Is our baby girl set?" She smiled at him, leaning over she kissed him on the cheek.

"She has almost everything she needs." He pulled her closer to him, kissing her, he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

The room had gone silent and all eyes were on the couple. The Tacoma Killer was showing his soft side, someone snapped a picture. The cake was being served. Maddie sat on one of the stools at the counter. Tig called Happy over to talk to him, Jax walked over to her frowning.

"What are you doing to my killer?"

"He's still mean as hell and tough! Especially since I'm giving him a daughter!"

"What I just saw, wasn't a heartless killer!"

"Relax, Prince Charming! It's fine!"

Jax reached over and hugged her, then he stole her cake.

XXX

She stood in the bedroom, wearing just her panties, she heard Happy carrying in the gifts from the baby shower. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him, she felt his erections through his jeans. His hot breath on her ear, as he whispered inti it.

"What did I tell you about being dressed that way?"

She smiled. "Hmmm, refresh my memory." He slowly started to kiss the back of her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. His thumb and fingers rolling the nipple between them, she arched her back, pushing her ass into his crotch.

He turned her around to face him, pulling her clise, his lips captured hers. Their tongues teasing each other, her hands were bush unbuckling his belt and pants. His lips left hers, and traveled down her neck, working his way to her breasts.

"God, you're so damn hot." He took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands slid down the front of his pants, finding his cock. She wrapped her hand around it, and started moving it back and forth. She heard him inhale sharply, she pulled down his pants, pushing him towards the bed.

He ripped her panties off of her, picking her up, he pushed inside her. "God Hap...please!"

"Tell me what you want!"

"Fuck me...please!" She heard him growl as sat on the bed, with her straddling his lap.

"Ride me baby." She rocked her hips back and forth, Happy laid back on the bed, his hands were on her hips. She slid to the end of him, taking just the tip of his member inside her. Moving up and down, she slammed herself down. She heard him moan, his hands were on her waist. She slid to the end again just taking the tip inside her, teasing him.

She smiled down at him, knowing it was making him crazy. "Maddie...please.."

"Tell me what you want."

"This!" He grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust inside her hard. She threw her head back and screamed his nsme. He sat back up, taking control.

"Control freak!" She whispered in his ear. He stood up, laying her on her back he pushed inside her hard and fast. She screamed his name, her legs went around his waist. She felt herself going over the edge. She let the waves of her orgasam wash over her, Happy's came soon after. He rolled to his side afterwards, pulling her into his arms.

"You're beautiful baby!"

"Hmmm."

She settled in his arms, falling asleep, feeling safe and secure.

XXX

She dragged the gifts to the nursery and started putting them away. She pulled out the diaper bag she haf bought and packed it for the hospital. She put the swing together, putting it in the corner of yhe room. She sat down in the chair, putting her feet up on the ottoman resting.

She was ready for Sophia to come in three and a half months. Leaning her head back, she fell asleep, not hearing her cell phone ringing, or the knocking on the door. She was startled awake, with hands on her arms shaking her hard.

"Lass, wake up!"

"What?" Chibs...what's going on?"

"Hap, was called up to Tacoma. He tried calling you, he was worried when you didn't answer. "

"I didn't hear my phone..."

"He wanted me to check on you."

"As you can see I'm fine." She slowly stood up from the chair, still waking up she was groggy. "I'll give him a call so he stops freaking out."

Chibs let out a laugh. "He can't help it, we tend to worry about the ones we love." He said quietly looking at her.

"I'm sure you're busy and have other things you need to do besides check up on me."

"I actually have the afternoon free."

"Go do something fun...get out of here!"

"What about you? What are your plans?"

"Eat, sleep, watch TV...grow a human life."

"Why don't I take you to lunch?"

"I'm a hot mess..."

"You look beautiful lass." Her ringing phone interrupted their conversation, she turned from him to pick it up off the table. She smiled at the screen, she put the phone to her ear, and was treated to a line of curse words.

"Fucking hell Maddie. Answer your damn phone when I call!"

"I'm fine, Sophia is fine...I was exhausted from putting her things away. I sat down and fell asleep, didn't hear my phone. I woke up, when Chibs came in to check on me. Calm down!"

"You're going to be 5ge death of me!" She let out a laugh. "You think that's funny? "

"I think it's hilarious, that my big bad scary tough biker is worried."

"Keep it up and I'm sending you to stay at Gemma's until I get back."

"Now, you're just being mesn. I'm starving, I'm going to go find something to eat. I love you and be careful. "

"I love you too." She ended the call, she turned around to an empty room. Thinking that Chibs had left she went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She let out a little squeal, when she found him in the kitchen making lunch for the two of them.

"Omletts, okay for lunch?"

She smiled at him. "Sounds good. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, sit down at the table and rest."

She sat down at the table, watching him cook, his back was to her. He turned to look at her, she smiled at him. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing, really."

"Looks like you have a lot going on."

"Just making sure I have everything I need for the baby."

"Don't stress yourself, anything you've forgotten will be taken care of."

"I know." He sat a plate in front of her, with a cheese filled omlette. "This looks really good." She dug in, closing her eyes in bliss. "Thank you for fixing lunch. Aren't you eating?"

"No, I just remembered I have something I need to do." He rushed out of the house.

XXX

He had to get away from her before he did something he'd regret. She looked so damn beautiful sleeping in that chair, he wanted to wake her up with kisses. He had to step away from her, Hap had stepped up, he was taking care of her.

He'd fallen in love with her, it had started slowly, but it had happened It was wrong, you didn't fall for another brother's old lady. She was so damn beautiful, he wanted to take her to bed and make her his but that wasn't an option.

He pulled into TM's lot, he was going to get drunk and then find himself a croeater to bury himself in, and try to forget her.

XXX

She loved Happy, but there was something about Chibs. She couldn't explain it, the feelings she had when he was around. Happy loved her, she knew he'd take care of both of them, protecting them with his life. Maybe she was reading something that wasn't even there with Chibs. It was probably her crazy hormones, he was just a friend, that cared about her. Nothing more, nothing less.

She pushed it from her mind, she was crazy in love with Happy Lowman. They'd had a rocky time of it the last few months, but everything was better now. She was in the middle of cleaning the house, when her phone rang, she smiled at the caller ID.

"See, I'm answering my phone! You don't have to send anyone over to check on me."

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Standing on ladders..."

"What the fuck...you better be kidding Maddie!"

"Calm down! I'm cleaning the house, no ladders."

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"That was a fast trip!"

"I didn't want to be gone too long."

"See you tomorrow then."

XXX

She pulled into TM's lot, looking up she saw his bike parked with the others. She grabbed the latest ultrasound picture and headed inside the clubhouse. She scanned the room looking for Happy, not seeing him, she ateped to the bar, where Tig was standing.

"Hey little mamma! How's it going?"

"Great! Where is he?"

"He's back in his room, taking a shower."

"Thanks Tiggy!" She kissed his cheek before walking back to his dorm room. She slowly opened the door to his room, walking towards the bathroom, she stopped frozen in her tracks. He wasn't alone in the shower, he had some redheaded bitch with him, he had her up against the shower wall. She dropped the ultrasound pictures, leaving the room quickly, sprinting through the clubhouse room. She heard her name being called, but she refused to stop. She climbed into her SUV and peeled out of the parking lot.

She just drove around Charming for ten minutes with tears streaming down her face, not sure where she was going. She pulled into a driveway and got out of her SUV, still crying uncontrollably, she rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to open.

"Maddie, what's wrong lass?" Chibs pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Come in love." He guided her to the couch, pushing her down., but keeping her in his arms, letting her cry. She felt him stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort to her, trying to get her to calm down. She just relaxed in his arms, letting him hold her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chibs handed her a cup of tea, looking at her with concern. "Ready, to tell me what's wrong?" She exhaled slowly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over here..." She started to get up, his hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Sit down, relax, drink your tea. I'm not letting you leave this upset. No stress remember." She sat back down on the couch, leaning her head back, new tears streaming down her face. She felt his hands on her face, wiping away her tears. "Tell me what's wrong." He said quietly.

She started to open her mouth to tell him but closed it, how could she tell him that once again she wasn't good enough. "I've got to go." She was up and to the door, ready to walk out, his hands were om her waist. He turned her arounf, cupping her face.

"Did he hurt you?"

She closed her eyes, letting fresh tears roll down her face. "Filip..." He lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, carrying her to the couch. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap, his hands were in her hair, pulling her lips close to his. His tongue slid into her mouth, she returned his kiss. Warning bells went off in her head, that she needed to put a stop to it, or she was no better then Happy. She broke off the kiss and got up, because she wasn't so sure if she could stop it, if she didn't do it right then.

"I'm sorry Maddie, I don't know what got into me. You're Happy's old lady."

She let out a harsh laugh. "There's no ink on me showing that I'm his, I'm just carrying his child." She turned her back on him.

"What are you saying Maddie?"

"Never mind...I should go!" She went for the door again, really going to leave this time.

"Why did you come here? You could have gone to your brother's or to Gemma's" He was standing behind her again, his hands on her waist.

"I don't know what led me to your door. I couldn't go to Ope...he'd kill him."

"Tell me!" His warm breathe was whispering in her ear.

XXX

The red head walked out of the bathroom, Happy was behind her, she tried to wrap herself around him. "Leave now bitch!" He growled at her. She quickly got dressed and left the room. Happy sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, wondering what in the hell had he just done. He would have been home to Maddie in twenty minutes, he could have been with her. The croweater was pushing up on him, old instincts had kicked in, it wasn't and excuse it was a cop out.

He looked over by the door and saw pictures laying in the floor. Getting up from the bed he slowly walked over and picked them up, a slowly smile spread across his face as he saw the pictures of his daughter. Looking at the date, his stomach dropped to his knees, he realized Maddie had been in his room, and seen him with the croweater.

How the fuck was he going to fix this? He wasn't even sure if it was fixable, he'd fucked up the best thing in his life. He quickly got dress and headed out into the main room. He saw Tig standing at the bar, he walked up to his brother.

"How long ago was Maddie here?"

"She's been gone thirty minutes. Took off out of here like her ass was on fire. What the fuck did you say to her?"

Happy ran for his bike, heading for the house, hoping he'd find her there.

XXX

"Because you're my friend, and I need one. I'm so broken right now..."

He turned her around, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her, gently on the lips. "I'm here for you." He pulled her into his arms, holding her, she melted into his embrace. "Let me fix you dinner, then take you home."

"Thanks Filip." He led her to the couch, she sat down and tried to relax. She watched him in the kitchen, cooking dinner, she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes, she needed to relax, she had been too stressed out that afternoon. She was being gently shaken awake, slowly opening her eyes, Chibs was smiling down at her.

"Come eat love." He held out his hand helping her up from the couch, not releasing her hand, he led her to the table.

"It smells wonderful. Who knew you could cook." She smiled at him.

"I have a lot of talents, you don't know about."

She laughed. "What are they?"

"I'm not going to tell you right now. You'll have to discover them on your own."

"Awww, I see. You're just going to tease me then?"

He winked at her and smiled. "All will be revealed in good time."

She laughed again, and started to eat her dinner. She caught him more then once staring at her, she's smile at him each time. She reached out, and touched the side of his face, he looked up at her, turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being my friend, taking care of me..."

His brown eyes were intently studying hers, she heard her cell phone going off. She was going to ignore it, she didn't want to talk him right now, not until she had some idea what she was going to say or do. She helped him clean the kitchen, under his extreme protest, his cell phone rang. She walked away, to give him privacy, she sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

He sat down beside her, looking at her. "I've taken enough of your time, I'm going to go home." She got up from the couch, to leave, yawning she headed for the door.

"I've enjoyed your company. Stay and watch a movie with me."

She sat back down on the couch, not wanting to go home and be alone. "What are we watching?"

XXX

Happy paced her livingroom, worried out of his mind because he couldn't find her. No one had heard from her, not Opie and Lyla, Jax and Tara, or Gemma, she wasn't a patient at any of the local hospitals, he's ridden out to the cabin to look for her. Juice was trying to get a ping off her phone, but wasn't having any luck, it was like she had just disappeared.

If something had happened to her or the baby, it was all on him. How could he have been so fucking stupid? It was now six in the morning, she'd been missing for fifteen hours. In the morning, he'd have to tell her brother why she's been upset, then they'd start to look for her. He deserved the ass beating Opie and probably Jax would give to him.

He looked at the 3D ultrasound pictures of his daughter and smiled sadly, he was a damn fool.

XXX

She woke up in Chibs bed, she'd fallen asleep during the movie last night, he carried her to his bed, letting her sleep there, while he took the couch. She stretched in bed, letting her body come fully awake. She slowly sat up in the bed, looking around his room, the door opened slowly and he poked his head in.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, sorry to put you out of your bed. You should have left me on the couch."

He sat down near her on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mind." His hands brushed the hair out of her face, he leaned in kissing her, she returned his kiss. "I've got some breakfast fixed, if your hungry." She smiled at him, he pulled her from the bed, leading her to the kitchen. They were sitting at the kitchen table, when they both heard a lone motorcycle ride up, then pounding on the door.

Chibs opened the door and Happy stormed in glaring at them both. "Isn't this fucking cozy!"

"It isn't what you think Hap!"

"Yeah, I bought that shit in Oregon...I'm not buying it now! Is that baby even mine?"

She just stared at him, tears falling down her face. "Of course it's yours."

"You're just a lying whore! Guess it's a good thing I didn't ink you sooner..."

"That's right, I'm a big whore...this baby could be anybody's..."

"Did Wheeler really threaten you or did you fuck him voluntarily?"

She gasped, collapsing to the floor. "Get out of my house Hap...don't talk to her again until you get your head out of your ass!"

"You can have her!" Happy slammed out of the house, and tore out on his motorcycle. Maddie sat on the floor, a sobbing mess, Chibs wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor.

"I need to go home." She picked up her purse from his counter and walked out his door. She climbed into her SUV, and drove home, pulling into the drive, she unlocked the door and went inside. She called a locksmith and had every single lock changed on her house. She went up to her room, took a shower, she changed into some clean clothes and waited for the locksmith.

XXX

She had been hiding out for two days, not answering her phone or door, she was pretty sure that if she didn't show her face soon, that Gemma would probably kick her door down. She heard a soft knock on her door, she pulled it open, Chibs was standing on her porch. She let him in, he pulled her into his arms.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me."

"I care about you and the wee one." His hands covered her stomach, she looked up staring in his eyes. The door burst open and Opie was standing in the doorway glaring at her.

"So it's true? You and Chibs?"

"It's not what you think!" She said.

"Hap, said you were being a whore and sleeping around with the brothers."

She looked at her brother, anger flashing in her eyes. "Now, wait just a damn minute. The only Son, I've been with is Happy! He's the father of my child regardless of what he believes. The other night, I fell asleep at Chibs house, nothing happened between us."

"Why were you even at Chibs' house?" Opie yelled at her.

"It's none of your concern, I'm your baby sister, my say so should be good enough."

"Unless you tell me, then I have to stick with my brother."

"Then get the hell out of my life." She stormed out the back patio doors, sitting down at the table. She sat outside, she had her answers, she was alone, no family. She was going to pack up, and leave, she had no reason to stay. If her brother wasn't going to stand beside her then she'd be an outcast.

The door opened, she looked behind her, seeing Chibs walk out, he sat down beside her. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did. I'm leaving Charming, I have no reason to stay." He got down in front of her, tilting her face up.

"You have me! I'll take care of you and Sophia. Stay."

"Filip...the club will make you an outcast because of me. I can't let that happen."

"Let me worry about that!"

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her next words. "I can't let you do that for me."

"I can't let you leave, please promise me you'll stay."

"Filip..." He pulled her up out of her chair, kissing her, his arms going around her. She broke off the kiss. "Why? Why, do you want me to stay?"

"Because I care for you, I've fallen in love with you."

"Filip, I...I'm so confused...I have feelings for you, but I'm not sure what they are..." He kissed her again, his hands entwined in her hair.

"It's okay, love. I'll wait until you figure things out, I know you just ended things and aren't ready...but know I'm here for you." He kissed her again.

"Thank you for understanding."

His arms were wrapped around her, she laid her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

XXX

The red headed croweater was sitting at the bar talking to her friend, bragging about being with Happy in the shower three days ago. Laughing about how good it was, that while his old lady was pregnant at home, she was fucking her old man. She watched him playing pool across the room, licking her lips, she got up from the stool and walked up to him.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" Happy rolled his eyes at her.

"No thanks." The red head sulked, and walked back to the bar, climbing up on the barstool, she smiled at her friend.

"We're going to meet up later."

Tig leaned over the red head. "Hey Ginger! Wanna have some fun?"

"No, I'm waiting for Happy!"

"You may be waiting a while!"

"We'll see!" She laughed.

XXX

She was sitting in the diner on Main Street, eating lunch the bell over the door made a tingling sound, she looked up and saw Happy walk in. She looked down at her plate of food, not wanting to make eye contact with him. He stopped at her table, he looked at her. "Can we talk?" He said quietly.

"So you can call me a whore?"

"Maddie, please..."

"Please what Hap? I wasn't fucking someone in their shower, when I was suppose to be in a relationship with someone. You are the one that told my brother that I was a whore! He disowned me because of you! So you can go to hell!" She threw money on the table and walked out of the diner. Climbing into her SUV, she left and drove herself home.

She pulled into the drive, he pulled into the drive behind her, she slammed into the house, locking the door. He was beating on her front door, wanting to talk to her. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water, and took a long drink. The pounding on the door, finally stopped, she curled up on the couch, watching TV. She heard a motorcycle ride up into the drive, rolling her eyes, she was just going to ignore him.

The knock on her door was gentle and quiet, she got up from the couch, looking through the peep whole she saw it was Chibs, she opened the door, letting him in. He stepped inside pulling her into his arms, kissing her. "I heard that you and Hap, had it out in the diner."

She closed her eyes. "Sorry, I lost my shit. I shouldn't have, I know I need to remain calm."

"It's okay love. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." He shut the door, pushing her towards the couch. Sitting down, he pulled her down on his lap.

"Hello beautiful." She smiled at him, leaning against him, his arms went around her waist. "There's a party at the club, tonight. Do you want to go?"

"I'd be welcomed like a whore in church, no thank you!" She heard him chuckle, but he brought her closer to him. His hand snaked up to her neck, bringing her lips to his.

"Want to tell me about the fight you and Happy had?"

"He wanted to talk to me. I asked him why, so he could call me a whore, and it just went down from there. He followed me home, I slammed the door in his face, he beat on the door for a while, I ignored him. Then you came by."

"We can just stay home, if you want."

'If you want to go to the party, go I can stay home. I don't mind."

"I want my beautiful women at my side, not hidden away like she's a dirty secret."

"Filip..." She closed her eyes, thinking it would end badly she agreed to go to the party with him.

XXX

They walked into the club together, his arm was around her waist. Happy was playing pool with her brother, and Jax. He looked up, and glared at the door,she felt Chibs arm tighten around her waist. "It's going to be okay, love."

Her brother looked up, seeing them together, he stormed towards her, dragging her outside. "Go home sis, you're not welcome here." She closed her eyes, letting tears run down her face, looking up at her brother. Chibs was right behind them, looking at the brother and sister.

"It's sad when you disown your own flesh and blood. If you knew the truth..."

"What is the truth, tell me."

"Would you even believe me if I told you." She started walking away, Chibs came running after her.

"Maddie, where are you going?"

"I'm going to home."

"I'll come with you..."

"You know...it's probably best if you didn't...I'm not worth the trouble or the effort. Thanks for trying." She climbed into her SUV, and drove herself home. In the morning she was going to pack it up, and leave, she really had no reason to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Apparently I lost a follower, because they didn't like the twist I threw into the story. Be patient my lovelies, let the story play out before you give up and leave me.**

She had her suitcase open, throwing her clothes inside, she was crying trying to keep her shit together. She heard the doorbell ring, she was ignoring it, she had to get out of here. She heard the door open, she closed her eyes, she'd forgot to lock her door. _Fuck!_ She heard boots coming up the stairs, the door opened, and Chibs was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here..." He walked towards her, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her.

"I'm not letting you go! I love you Madison, I'll be here for you and Sophia, if you'll let me."

"Filip, it's too much for you..."

"I'll decide what's too much..." He pushed the suitcase off the bed, picking her up laying her dodown, he laid down beside her. Cupping her face he kissed her. "I love you Maddie."

"Filip...I...I"

"It's okay love, I know it may take time." He kissed the side of her face, he rolled from the bed. She grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

"Stay with me, I don't want you to leave." He looked down at her, leaning down he kissed her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed back into bed with her, gathering her into his arms. He tucked her close to him, his hands resting on her stomach as the baby starting to kick. She relaxed, dozing off in his arms, feeling warm and content.

XXX

Pounding on the front door, woke the two of them up, he pushed her back down in the bed. He rolled from the bed, pulling on his jeans, and grabbing his gun, he went to the front door. She got up, she waited for Chibs to answer the door. She heard him open the door, and then yelling, she stepped from her room, Opie was standing in her livingroom.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to talk some sense into you?" Opie said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chibs came up behind her, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Chibs, will you excuse us?" Opie asked. She looked up at him,and nodded her head, he went up to her bedroom.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Sis, you have to stop carrying on with Chibs. You're pregnant with another man's baby..."

"I will carry on with whomever I want! As far as being pregnant with another man's child, what does it matter?"

"So, you're going to be a whore?"

"Get out of my house, don't come back until you can be my big brother."

She watched him slam out of her house, she sat down on the couch, burring her face into her hands. She felt his arms going around her, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tell me what's going on love."

She exhaled slowly. "Nothing to worry about, it will be fine."

"You can tell me anything Maddie! What happened between you and Hap?"

"Filip...please..." He left the room, going back to the bedroom, she got up, following him. "Please, don't leave."

"Tell me..."

"He cheated on me! I didn't want to tell you because then you'd know how inadequate I am, that I'm not good enough..." She stood in front of him crying.

He walked to her, pulling her into his arms. "Christ, inadequate, not good enough. Are you fucking kidding me? You are the most perfect women I've ever met." She started shaking her head at him, he grabbed her face between his hands. "You are beautiful, his loss is my gain. I love you!"

"Filip...I' care for you." His lips met hers, she wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down. She cupped his face, looking into his eyes.

"We'll figure this out Maddie, the baby, Happy, your brother."

"It's going to be complicated as hell Filip..."

"No stress, no worries...I want you relaxed."

"I'll try..."

His hands rested on her protruding stomach. "When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Next week, why?"

"I want to go with you." He smiled at her, she leaned over and kissed him.

XXX

She lay next to him conflicted, she still loved Happy but he had disrespected their relationship the minute he fucked that croweater. There was the man laying next to her, he was loving and caring. She loved Filip too, but she wasn't sure it was on the same level as her love for Happy. Given time she could possibly fall in love with Filip.

She slipped from her bed, leaving the bedroom she went to sit out on the patio. Closing her eyes, she felt the cool breeze blow over her body. Her life was so complicated right now, that was her fault. She had to get things straight before the baby got here, as much as Filip wanted her to stay, she needed to leave.

She decided to leave in the morning once he left for work. It would be best for all involved, she'd pick a direction and go. The door opened and Chibs stepped out, looking down at her, he frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Come back to bed love, it's too cold to be sitting out here." She smiled up at him, he held out his hand, she took it. He pulled her up from the chair, his arms went around her waist. He leaned in, kissing her, she returned his kiss. He pulled her into the house, leaning her to the bedroom.

XXX

She woke up as Chibs was leaving for work, she got up as he was walking out the door, he stopped and smiled at her. He walked back into the house, pulling her to him he kissed her. She felt guilty that she was leaving without telling him, but its what needed to be done.

"Have a good day Filip."

"You too love." He gave her one last kiss before leaving. She went to her room, and started packing her clothes, she opened her safe and pulled out all the cash she had. She put it in the secret compartment of her purse, she went into Sophia's room and packed clothes, diapers, and whatever would fit into a bag. She carried them out to her SUV, she went back and got her purse and suitcase.

She picked up the letter she had written to Filip and carried it out with her. She had two stops to make before heading out to Charming, Dr. Laws office and a currier service. She pulled into the hospitals parking lot and went into Dr. Laws office.

"Did we have an appointment Madison?"

"No. I need my medical records. I'm leaving Charming."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I can always send your records to where ever you go."

"You need to have plausibly deniability. That way when the club asks you, you can tell them you handed me my recotds."

"Madison?"

"It's for the best, Doc."

"Give me ten minutes to make you a CD."

Maddie sat in the office, waiting for Dr. Laws to come back with the CD. She was getting nervous about leaving, but she knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. The door opened and the doctor came back in, holding a CD, she handed it to Maddie.

"Take a lot of breaks to stretch, no more then four hours in the car."

"Okay."

"Drink plenty of water, and eat."

"All right, I promise."

She hugged the doctor and left the office, stopping at the currier's office. She made arrangements to have it delivered in the late afternoon, giving her plenty of time to get a good distance from Charming.

XXX

It was late in the afternoon, Chibs was working on a pick up truck when a late model sedan pulled into the lot. An older man got out carrying a manila envelop, Chips walked out of the bay.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Filip Teleford."

"That's me." The man handed Filip the envelop, holding out the clipboard for him to sign. "What is this?"

"I don't know sir, I was just told to deliver it, this afternoon."

Filip opened the envelop, and pulled out the paper that was inside, he unfolded the paper, seeing Maddie's hand writing, he had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

 _My Dear Filip,_

 _Thank you for being a friend, but I couldn't stay and let you drive a wedge between you and the club you love. I do love you, but as a friend, maybe in time it could develop into something more, but I couldn't let you take that chance of a maybe. By the time you read this, I've been on the road for hours. I'm not sure where I'm going but I'll be safe. Just let me go, please I'm no good for you._

 _Love_

 _Maddie_

Chibs let out a curse, he turned to see Happy walking towards him. He ran towards him throwing a punch, knocking him to the ground.

"She's gone because of you!"

Jax and Opie came running out of the garage, pulling Chibs back off of Happy. "What are you talking about?" Happy asked.

"She's left town, because of you."

"What do you mean she left town?" Opie asked.

"Tell him what you did to her Hap!" Chibs stormed off to the clubhouse to get a drink.

Opie turned looking at Happy. "I cheated on her, and she walked in on me."

Jax and Opie stared at their brother, they just walked away, joining Chibs in the club house.

XXX

She walked around the rest area, stretching her legs, she was in New Mexico. She had gotten a new phone and number when she got into Arizona. She had known exactly when Filip had gotten his letter, her phone had blown up with calls and texts from him, her brother, Jax, Happy, and Gemma. She threw her phone away, once she got the new one. She traded vehicles once she got to southern California, it was an even trade.

She had decided to go to Austin Texas, she was in the middle of Houston and San Antonio. She would get there in a couple of days, she climbed back into her new SUV and drove away from the rest area. She drove for another four or five hours before she pulled over for the night.

XXX

Chibs, Jax, Opie, and Happy walked into Maddie's house, trying to get a clue into what direction she may have gone. They found a list of realtors for Tacoma, sitting down at the kitchen table, knowing it was to throw them off.

"We'll get all Charters looking for her." Jax said, looking at Chibs and Happy.

Opie and Jax left the house, leaving Happy and Chibs alone in the house. "Do you still love her?" Chibs asked.

Happy looked at his friend. "Yes. I still love her." Chibs didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. He knew he had to let her go, he loved her that much. He'd do all he could to help find her, and bring her and baby Sophia home.

"Then let's find her and bring her home."

XXX

She pulled into Austin, and headed to the condos she had seen online. Going to the office, she made arrangements to tour one of them. She found a two bedroom, she could afford, she had plenty of money to live off of, for the next several months. The condo was furnished, she didn't have anything to worry about right away. She started to unpack her SUV, making the condo feel more like home.

She collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes, she was exhausted. She needed to go grocery shopping, and cook herself dinner. She dragged herself from the couch and out the door to the nearest grocery store, she heard the roar of motorcycles and froze. She had covered her tracks, so carefully, how did they find her. She slowly walked to her car, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a group of riders going by, they had no Kuttes.

She laughed at herself, climbing into her vehicle, she drove to the grocery store. She was making a list of things she needed to get done in the next few days, find a doctor, set up the baby's room, find a job for after the baby, and find a daycare. She was seven months pregnant, she needed to get busy and get things done. She pulled into the grocery stores parking lot, she exhaled slowly before getting out and going into the store.

She bought enough groceries for the next two weeks, by the time she got home and but the groceries away she was exhausted. She crawled into bed for a nap, she'd get up and fix dinner in a little while. Tomorrow, she'd work on her to do list.


	16. Chapter 16

Opie sat at the bar on the clubhouse trying to contain his anger and guilt. He'd treated his sister horribly, when she needed him the most he hadn't been there, now she was God knows where. He wanted to kill Happy with his bare hands for hurting her. He'd been a lousy big brother, he needed to find her and bring her home.

Juice was at the end of the bar, working on his computer, Opie got uo walking over to him. "Have you found anything? "

"It's like she disappeared, she's not using credit cards, her cell phone is no longer working, she's just gone. I'll keep looking for her."

"Thanks Juice."

XXX

Maddie rolled over, picking up her cell phone, she saw it was eight am. She walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, she had so much to do. She sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, looking through the phone book she started looking for a doctor.

She looking up a couple of the names she had found online, to see if there were any reviews She chose Dr. Pryer, she had the best reviews. She called and made an appointment for the next week. Her next task was to find furniture for the Sophie's room.

She found a second hand baby store, she finished breakfast and drove to the store. She found everything she needed, purchased it and arranged to have it delivered. She looked up some salons in the area, she needed to find a job.

She found a small salon call The Fixx, that was looking for a make up artist. She walked in, applying for the job. She talked to the owner, Jessica. She showed her portfolio, she was offered the job. She would go ahead and start immediately part time, she'd come on full time after she had the baby.

Maddie left The Fixx, smiling everything was turning out for her. She drove home, looking forward to starting her new job. She had to apply for her Texas comsmatology license but Jessica told her it shouldn't be that hard to obtain.

She pulled out her lap top, and applied for her licenses. She fixed herself some lunch, sat back and watched TV. She felt the baby kick, she put her hands on her stomach and laughed. "Sophia, I love you!"

XXX

Happy laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, if he hadn't been such a fuck up, Maddie would be laying next to him right now, instead of who knows where. He loved her amd would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted to find her, fight for her and his baby girl, but part of him thinks they'd both be better off without him.

XXX

She went through her make up case, taking inventory of what she needed. She drove to the beauty supply store to purchase the things she needed. With her kit, up dated, she went out to find an early lunch. She needed to find a day care, she was hoping that some of the women at work could help with some suggestions.

She was sitting on the out door patio of a local cafe, enjoying her lunch. She heard the rumble of motorcycles, she looked up and froze. Watching them go by, she saw the familiar Kuttes, they weren't SAMCRO, but they were still Sons.

She tried to see where the Charter was from, she breathed a sigh of relief SAMHOU. She was hoping there was no Charter in Austin. She was pretty sure there wasn't, that's why she chose the town. She finished eating her meal, she could stay hidden in Austin.

XXX

Chibs pinched the bridge of his nose, it had been a week since she had run and nothing. Jax had sent her information to all charters to be on the lookout for her. He still loved her, but he'd step out of the way, if that's what she wanted.

He still wanted to beat the hell out of Happy, for hurting her. For causing the problems that made her leave, he'll he'd like to get a few hits on Opie too. He should have been there to fight for his sister's honor.

He downed another shot of whiskey trying to drink her off his mind.

XXX

She had felt bad that it had been a week since she left Charming, she knew Chibs would be worried about her. She really should put his mind at ease, call him and let him know she was okay. She went to a department store and bought a phone.

She charged the phone and dialed his number, he answered on the third ring.

"Filip."

"Christ lass! Where are you? We're all worried?"

"I'm fine, and safe. No worries. I've got to go." She ended the call before she could be located. Turning the phone off, she threw it in a drawer. She sat down on the couch to watch TV, she hoped she hadn't just made a major mistake. She had to get ready for her doctor's appointment, she ate a quick lunch and left for her appointment.

She smiled as she left the office, she and the baby, were still doing well. She was heading to the salon for the afternoon, she was working until five. She walked in and started sitting up her station, Sam came over and sit a strawberry smoothie down in front of her.

"How'd your appointment go doll?"

"It went great, Sophia is healthy and so am I. Thanks for the smoothie."

"You're welcome. Your first appointment is here."

There was some sort of benefit dinner tonight, the salon was busy with hair, make-up and nails. Maddie stayed busy for the rest of the afternoon, she sat down at ten til five. Her back was killing her, she leaned forward, kneading the sore muscles, in her lower back. Jessica walked up and handed her an envelop with her tips in it for the afternoon.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I plan on soaking in a nice hot bath."

"Take care of yourself and that baby."

"I will." She got up from her chair, gathering her things, she headed for the door. Sam came up. and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey doll, we're going out for dinner, do you want to go?"

"I'm too tired. I'm going home to soak in the tub, and eat left overs."

"Next time?"

"Sure thing." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She waved to the rest of her coworkers and left the salon heading home. She walked into her condo, throwing her things down on the table near the door, she made her way into the kitchen. She heated up left over pasta and chicken, she ate her dinner before heading into the bathroom before soaking in a hot bath.

The muscles in her back started to relax, she went through her schedule for tomorrow. She had to be at the salon by eight, she was doing the make-up for a group of pre-teen little girls, she had a nice break, then she had two appointments in the afternoon. She should be done with her day by two, the water was starting to get cold. She lifted herself out of the tib, dried herself off, and got ready for bed.

Pulling out her lap top, she checked her emails, confirming her appoints for tomorrow, she had an email from Tara. She hated to do it, but she ignored it, she had to cut all ties to Charming. She put her computer away, and curled up in bed, watching a movie.

XXX

The pre-teen girls had just left the salon, Maddie wished she wasn't pregnant so she could drink. Sam and Nikki came and stood on either side of her, watching the group climbing into a pink limo. "Makes you realize why some animals eat their young." Nikki said.

"I swear to good if Sophia ever acts that bratty, I will beat her ass!"

"I really thought you might kill one of them Maddie!" Sam laughed.

"Came close, but I didn't want to birth my baby in jail."

The three of them laughed, Maddie walked over to clean up her station, she had a hour and a half before her next appointment. She was going to walk down the street and grab some lunch. She picked up her purse, heading towards the door. "I'm going to Sandwich Me to grab some lunch, you guys want to go?'

"Yeah, give us ten minutes!" Nikki yelled. Maddie flipped the sign to close, and locked the door waiting for her coworkers, they both appeared at the front of the store at the same time. They walked down the street to the sandwich shop, placing their order, they took a seat.

"So, Maddie...Where's your baby daddy?" Sam asked.

Nikki reached over slapping Sam up the side of the head. "Samuel Smith, what the hell?"

"It's okay. It didn't work out between us. I needed a fresh start, so here I am."

"Where'd you come from?" Nikki asked.

"California."

Their food arrived, Maddie started eating so she wouldn't have to answer anymore questions. She hoped that she hadn't revealed too much information, she wasn't ready to be found yet, she didn't know if she ever would be. She finished eating her food, looking outside the window, she watch a group of motorcycles riding by. She caught sight of their Kuttes, and started to panic, she watched the pull over and park their bikes.

She smiled at her coworkers. "I need to get back to the shop, and set up for my next appointment, see you when you get back." She kept her head down as she walked past the bikers, SAMHOU. _Shit! She should have never have called Chibs!_

She got back to the shop, she could peek down the street and watch the bikers. She couldn't afford to run again, she had been careless, it was her own fault. The door opened, she expected one of the bikers to be coming into the salon. Instead, it was a little old women, on the arm of a middle aged man.

"Welcome to The Fixx. I'm Maddie, how may I help you."

"I'm Dorthy Phillips, I have an appointment with you dear."

"Of course you do, Mrs. Phillips, right this way. This is my grandson Justin Phillips, he's a doctor."

"Nice to meet you both." Maddie took Dorthy's arm leading her back to her station. :What's the occasion today?"

"My 60th wedding anniversary, I want to look beautiful for my husband."

"That's wonderful, 60 years. I won't have to do much to make you look beautiful."

"Are you married dear?"

"No ma'am, I'm not."

"My grandson is single and needs a date tonight." Maddie let out a laugh, and patted Dorthy's hand.

"Grandma! Stop trying to sit me up!"

"Well, Justin I'm looking out for you. Tell me dear, do you have a special someone?"

Maddie laughed. "No ma'am, I sure don't."

"See there you go Justin!"

Maddie did Dorthy's make-up giving her a natural look, she smiled at the lady, and helped her from the chair. Justin walked over to Maddie, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry about grandma, she's always trying to sit me up."

"It's no problem, really. I think it's sweet."

"You wouldn't think that, if she tried to sit you up with the 45 year old waitress at lunch." Maddie let out a laugh, looking at Justin.

"Wow, sorry!" She walked up to the front counter, and took his credit card, Dorthy turned to her smiling.

"Have a good afternoon Maddie." Dorthy called to her. The two walked out the door, as Sam and Nikki walked in.

Maddie peeked out the door, looking where SAMHOU had been parked, they were gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully it was just a coincidence that they came through the same street she worked on. She knew she was probably fooling herself, but one could hope.

XXX

Juice was sitting down with Opie, Jax, Happy, and Chibs. "She's covered her tracks well. She traded her SUV in in southern California, she got a new phone in Arizona, that's the last hit I got on her GPS. I'm still working on a few leads to find her guys."

Happy slammed out of chapel heading to the bar, the rest of the men remained seated. "Anything else Juicey?" Chibs asked.

Juice exhaled. "Madison C Winston applied for a Texas cosmetology licences. No way to know for sure if it's her, it was sent to a P.O box."

"Why didn't you say something in front of Happy?" Opie asked.

"I figured there was a reason why she left, and you'd want to know first Ope."

"Where is the P.O. box located Juice?" Chibs asked

"Round Rock, Tx"

"Are we telling Hap about this?" Jax asked.

Opie looked at the other men at the table. "No, I need to make amends with her first. I hurt her bad by not supporting her."

"Let's get SAMHOU and SAMANT looking for her." Jax said. The men got up from the table, leaving chapel.

XXX

She sat down in Sam's chair. "Just cut it off, I'm tired of dealing with it!"

"Are you sure doll? It's so long and beautiful!"

"Yes, in a couple of months, I'm going to need something easy to deal with."

"Okay!" Sam started cutting her hair, she watched her long dark tress fall to the floor, by the time he was done, her hair just brushed her shoulders.

"Thanks pal, that's 100% better."

She fluffed her hair in the mirror before returning to her station, she was waiting for her first client when the phone rang.

"The Fixx, this is Maddie, how may I help you?" She could hear breathing on the other end. "The Fixx, this is Maddie." Nothing, she hung up the call. A _sshole!_ She looked at the caller ID, the call had originated from Charming, California. _Son of a bitch! She was screwed!_ She exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes, Jessica put her arms across Maddie's shoulders. She jumped and let out a little squeal.

"You okay Maddie?"

"Sorry, I'm fine. Not sure what's wrong with me!" She smiled at the owner of the salon, she walked back to her station, shaking.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

She went about her day, trying to act like nothing was wrong, for all she knew a pack of angry SAMCRO were riding in her direction. Her day finally ended, she had a doctor's appointment, then she was going home to curl up and wait for all hell to break loose. She checked into the doctor's office, waiting for her name to be called, she leaned her head back on the chair.

She let her mind drift away, she closed her eyes, she and Happy were laying together in bed, his hands were all over her body, he smiled down at her. He kissed her lips, his mouth, trailing down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She heard her name called, her eyes popped open, she followed the nurse into the exam room.

"How's everything going Maddie?"

"Good. I feel like a blimp!"

"That's to be expected. You're blood pressure is a little elevated, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She smiled at the nurse.

The nurse left the room, she sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Pryer came into the room smiling at Maddie. "Hi, Maddie. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good Dr. Pryer, how are you."

"I'm fine. I"m a little concerned about your blood pressure, are you working full time?"

"No, I'm part time."

"I think it's time you took maternity leave. You still have two and a half months left, I want to keep the baby in as long as I can."

"I understand, I'll let my boss know."

"I want you back every week, now because of your previous problem."

"Okay."

"Try to be stress free as possible."

"Easier said then done."

XXX

"She's working in Austin at a place called The Fixx." Juice said, he looked at his brothers sitting around the table. "i called eariler today, she answered the phone."

"Are you sure it was her?" Chibs asked.

"Yes, I recognized her voice."

"All right then, we pull out at first light and head for Texas." Jax said. The men at the table got up, Happy leaned back in his seat, glad that she was finally found.

XXX

She walked back into The Fixx, looking for the owner. "Jess, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but mt doctor wants me to start maternity leave immediately. I understand if you can't hold my job, I know I just started."

"I'm going to hold your spot, come back as soon as you can! I can hire a temporarily worker. You go have a healthy baby."

"Oh, I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If anyone calls looking for me or comes by looking for me, tell them I quit. Long story, baby daddy drama."

"You got it doll!" She hugged her co-workers, packed up her station and left, making sure no one was following her on the way home.

XXX

Opie, Jax, Chibs, and Happy took off for Texas right before dawn the next morning, the hoped to be there in two days. They knew where she worked, SAMHOU was staking the place out, trying to find out where she lived. They stopped for the night at SAMTAZ, planning on riding the rest of the way in the morning. Happy laid in his bed, thinking about Maddie, wondering if he could ever make it up to her.

He's hurt her so bad, by cheating on her, then by accusing her of being a whore, and not really being raped. He was lashing out at her because he'd found her at Chibs' house, where she had spent the night, nothing had happened between them. Even if it had, he had no right to be pissed, considering, what lead her to his door.

He dozed off to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

XXX

She stretched, trying to wake up, she was going to be bored on bed rest, she could already to tell. She got up from bed, wandering into the kitchen, making herself some breakfast, she sat down at the table. Her hormones were working overtime this morning, she was tearing up, she actually missed home. Wondering how her life was such a fucked up mess.

Here she was in Austin, far from home, and away from anyone that cared for her. Should she go back to Charming, after she had Sophia. She'd have to wait six to eight weeks after, if she did leave. Did anyone still give two shits about her, or had she burned down those bridges? She started to cry, at the thought of no one loving her. She knew at least one person would love her, she put her hands over her stomach. _Damn hormones!_

She finished eating her breakfast, she rinsed her dish and put it in the dishwasher. She went into the bathroom, taking a shower, and getting ready for the day. She decided to go sit out on her patio, and enjoy some sunshine. She looked up, letting the sun beat down on her face. She'd never been a wishy washy person in her life, yet here she was sitting here going back and forth on calling Happy.

She picked up her phone, and started to dial his number. _What the hell? He was a man whore! Why was she calling him? Because she loved him! Damn hormones were making her fucking crazy!_

XXX

They rode into Austin, their first stop was The Fixx salon, Opie strolled in looking around. He didn't see his sister, anywhere, Sam approached the giant biker.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Madison Winston, does she work here?"

"Jess! Hey Jess! Some dude is here asking about Maddie!"

Jessica came to the front of the salon, taking in the tall biker. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for my sister Madison Winston."

"I'm sorry, she's no longer employed here."

"When did she leave?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that information."

"Look, I'm worried about my baby sister and her unborn baby. If you know where she is, please tell me."

"I don't know, I'm sorry. She had to leave because of medical problems."

"Thank you." He walked out of the salon to his bike. Looking at the other three men, he wanted to wait until they got to the hotel to tell them what he found out.

XXX

She curled up on the couch, watching a movie, when her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Maddie. It's Jess."

"What's up?"

"Your brother stopped by with his friends, looking for you."

"Christ! What did you tell him?"

"That you didn't work here anymore, because of medical problems."

"Did they leave?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me know."

She ended the call, laying her head back on the couch. _Fuck!_ Well, she had wanted to go home, looks like she may get her wish.

XXX

"She doesn't work here anymore, she quit because of health problems." Opie told the others.

"Did the owner say what kind?" Happy asked.

"No."

"SAMHOU, know where she lives." Chibs asked.

"They haven't been able to find her."

XXX

She hated grocery shopping, she didn't want to go out, she knew that there would be eyes out for her. She found a store that would deliver, so she ordered her groceries on line. Twenty minutes later, were at her door, she put them away. Settling on the couch, she heard the roar of motorcycles, she peeked out the window, holding her breath.

It wasn't them, she went and relaxed on the couch, the stress was getting to her. She had to end it, either let them find her or figure out a way to get rid of them. She went and pulled out her burner phone. Sending a text to Opie.

 **Go home! I'm fine, I want nothing to do with you or Happy! You're causing me stress!**

She hit send, waiting for a reply, her hormones were raging again. She wasn't going back, they could all go to hell! The phone beeped, she looked down at the return message.

 **Please baby! Just talk to me! I'm so fucking sorry for what I did."**

She exhaled, looking at the phone, her brother had passed the phone to that fucking prick.

 **Fuck off Happy! I'm done with you!**

She turned off the phone, and tossed it back in the drawer, she was over him and her brother. They could both go to hell, in fact she would pack it all up, and relocate once she gave birth and recovered. She lay down on the couch, taking a nap she needed to get a little bit of perspective on her life and situation. Someone was knocking on her door, she jerked awake, she quietly crept to the door, peeking out the peep hole.

Exhaling slowly, she pulled the door opened letting Sam in the condo. "What are you doing here?"

"The bikers were back at the shop trying to get information out of me."

"Please tell me you didn't crack!"

"No, I played dumb. Even when the good looking Scottish guy." Maddie let out a laugh.

"Chibs is rather handsome."

"Is he the baby daddy?"

"Hmm, no! It was the bald, grumpy looking one."

"Oh, the dark intensive eyes. Who's the God with the blue eyes?"

"My brother's best friend. Did they leave the salon?"

"Yeah, not excited about it. Didn't get any information."

"You weren't followed were you?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because, that's what they do. They'll follow you to get to me."

"Are you in danger?"

"No, they won't hurt me."

XXX

Chibs sat outside of her condo, he'd followed the blonde man after the others had gone back to the hotel. He was hidden behind a dumpster, until the hair dresser left. He could see her front door from where he sat, he watched the door open, she walked the blonde man to the door. She kissed him on the cheek before he left, she shut the door.

He climbed off his bike, and strolled towards her front door, he knocked gently on her door, waiting for her to open it and let him in. "What the hell did you for..."

"Hello love." He was leaning on the door frame.

"Filip..." He pushed open the door coming in, kissing her. He lifted her off her feet, kicking the door shut, he carried her to the couch. He sat down, pulling her on his lap.

XXX

His hands were entwined in her hair, pulling her face to his, his lips captured hers. She broke off the kiss, looking into his eyes, cupping his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?"

"Filip, I left for a reason. I'm not good for you, it's going to drive a wedge between you and the club..." His lips silenced her protest. "Stop kissing me, I can't think when you do that!"

He brushed the hair from her face. "What do you need to think about?" She heard him laugh.

"Filip! You followed Sam to find me didn't you?"

"Aye."

"When will the others be here?"

"They won't be, unless you want them to be."

"I don't know..my hormones are all over the place! One minute I want to go back home to Charming, the next minute, I'm like fuck all of you." She heard him laugh again and she slapped at his chest. "Don't laugh, I don't know if I'm coming or going!"

He pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, love." She let out a slow exhale. "How are you feeling other wise?"

"I'm okay, I'm on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. My blood pressure was a little high at my last visit."

"Come home with us."

"I can't...I'm almost eight months, I need to stay here. Besides I'm not ready to face Happy and Opie."

"Won't you just talk to them? Hear them out?"

"You ass! You're just here to clear the way for them aren't you?" She got off his lap, and went to the door. "Get the fuck out! You're no better then them!"

"It's not like that...I came to see you! I care about you!"

"Get out Filip. Go back to Charming and take your brothers with you!"

"Maddie, I love you." She had her door open, waiting him to walk through it. He leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head. "Maddie, please."

"Just go!" She watched him walk to through the door, she slammed it shut behind him, locking it. She laid down on the couch and cried. She dried her eyes, getting up off the couch, she went and washed her face in the sink. She was done crying tears over any man, they were not worth it, she would have Sophia, recover, then leave.

XXX

Chibs rode back to the hotel, walking into the room he was sharing with Happy. He sat down on the bed, taking off his boots, and laying down, he's really fucked things up. He was going to walk away and let Happy have a chance with her again, but he couldn't resist kissing her once he saw her. Then in a blink of an eye she had thrown him out on his ass.

He still isn't sure what happened, they were heading back too Charming tomorrow morning, Clay had called them back. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

XXX

The first pain woke her up in the afternoon, she called the doctor's office as soon as the second and third hit. She headed for the hospital, she had gone into early labor, she had just started her eighth moth. It was too early for this, she called Sam to come get her and take her to the hospital. He was crazy, nervous trying to get her to the hospital.

"Sam, calm down!"

"i don't want you to have your baby in my car!" She laughed at him.

"Sophia, isn't going to be born in your car. Calm down and drive like a sane person!"

He puled into the hospitals parking lot, stopping at the ER entrance. She got out of the car, and went to check in, she was taken to the OB department, where it was determined she was in actual labor, a month early. Sophia Joy Lowman was going to make an early arrival.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry my lovelies I had two in a row at work. I spent most of my shift sitting with a patient, I typed this chapter on my phone, while they slept. Sorry for any type O's. Thanks for the favorites, follows & reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Six Months Later**

It was late afternoon when she pulled into TM's lot, she backed into a parking space looking towards the roll of motorcycles across the parking lot. She climbed out of her SUV, opening the back door she took her six month old daughter out of her carseat. The little girl cooed and cuddled up to her mom.

Maddie kissed the top of her daughter's dark curly hair. She looked towards the bays, none of the bikers were working. She slowly made her way to the office, Gemma stepped out, as she approached the door.

"Holy shit! Look who finally came home!"

"Hey Gem! I'd like to introduce you to my daughter. Sophia Joy Lowman." She turned the baby around for the women to see. Gemma took the baby from her arms.

"She's the perfect combination of the two of you!" She held the little girl close to her, kissing her chubby cheeks. The baby looked up at the matriarch and smile. She turned back towards Maddie and dove for her mom's arms.

"Where is everyone?" She looked towards the clubhouse, knowing the answer before Gemma told her.

"They're in church. They've been in there for a hour." Gemma wrapped an arm around Maddie's waist and guided her towards the clubhouse. It was time to face them, she'd been gone long enough.

She had decided on the week long drive back, she could spend the rest of her life hating them, or she could get past it, forgive them and come home. Sophia deserved to know her father, uncle, and gradfather.

She walked through the clubhouse doors, the chapel doors were still shut. She walked up to the bar and asked for a bottle of water. Sophia started to fuss, Maddie looked at Gemma. "I need to feed her. Can you find me an empty clean room?"

Gemma let out a laugh and led her to a room . Maddie sat down and nursed her daughter, it took a little longer because the girl was curious to her surroundings. She was finally finished, and put herself back together, she walked back out to the main room of the clubhouse as church was letting out.

Jax was the first to notice her standing at the entrance of the room. He stood staring at her, a smile broke out on his face. He ran over hugging her tightly, it scared Sophia she let out a wailing sob. It drew the attention of the rest of the club.

Jax pulled away looking at the baby in Maddie's arms. She was a pudgy, with dark curly hair, she had dark eyes and she had her daddy's skin tone. Opie slowly made his way to his sister looking at her, with tears in his eyes he looked at her.

"I love you sis...I'm sorry for not being there for you. Welcome home!" He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too. I'm glad to be home." Sophia looked up at the big man and her little lip quivered, tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Maddie cuddled her closer, kissing her cheek. Maddie looked up and saw Happy standing a distance away.

She moved towards him, holding her daughter on her hip. "Hap, this your daughter Sophia Joy." She watched the expression on his face change from hardened killer to softened sweetness He leaned in close to kiss the baby's face. The little girl cooed at him.

He took the baby from her, the little girl touched his face slobbering on it. She turned back towards Maddie and dove for her arms. Maddie settled the baby on her hip.

"I've got to go check inti the hotel."

"Stay at your house, I kept it when you left." Happy said. "I'll stay here at the clubhouse."

"Are you sure?"

"It's your house. I'll bring take out so we can talk."

"Ok. We do have a lot to discuss." She looked around searching for Chibs, but he was no where in sight. She walked slowly out of the clubhouse, she found the person she was looking for sitting on the picnic table.

She stopped to look at him, he was looking down at his boots. His eyes slowly met hers, she walked up to him. "Welcome home lass."

"Thank you Filip! " Sophia giggled and waved at him, holding her hands out to him. He took her from Maddie's arms, the little girl gave him a slobbery kiss. Chibs chuckled as he held the little girl close. Maddie went to take Sophia from Chibs and the little girl started to cry.

"I'll put her in your car, for you."

"Thank you." She followed him to her SUV, she watched him buckle the baby into her carseat before backing out.

"Can I see you later, to talk?"

"Happy is bringing take out. We gave things to talk about." Chibs looked at the ground. "Maybe after he leaves, he you can come by."

"Are you sure he'll be leaving lass?"

"Positive, he isn't staying."

"Then I'll see you later."

XXX

She pulled into the drive of her house, she slowly exhaled and got out, stepping to the back she pulled Sophia out of her carseat. Happy pulled in behind her, he hopped off his bike, going to the back of her SUV, he started to unpack it for her.

She unlocked the front door, stepping inside she looked around, nothing had changed. She carried her daughter into the livingroom, sitting down on the couch she watched Happy carry in their things. He came over and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"Maddie, I'm sorry for everything." He leaned in to kiss her, she pulled away from him.

"Do you think that it's easy as that? With one I'm sorry, we can pick up where we left off?"

"What else do you want from me?"

"For you to work for it...you have to start over again. You broke my heart...if you want me back, then you have to show me that I'm worth fighting for."

"I don't have time for this shit."

"Then you don't have me. We'll make arrangements for you to see Sophia. Please leave."

"Maddie please..."

"I'm either worth it or I'm not...it's up to you. I'm not going to wait forever for you to decide."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a fact." She watched the emotions play out on his face, he finally got up, storming out the door, she sighed as he slammed the door. Sophia's lip quivered and she started to cry, big fat tears rolling down her face. Maddie cuddled her daughter close, calming her down. She walked into the nursery, sitting in the chair.

Closing her eyes, she rocked Sophia to sleep, laying the baby in the crib, she left the room and started unpacking their suitcases. She waited two hours before calling Chibs to come over, she ordered take out for the both of them.

She was anxious, wondering where she stood with him. He could have moved on, she had thrown him out of her apartment eight months ago. The doorbell rang, she knew it wasn't him, she paid for yhe take out. She heard his motorcycle, he quietly knocked on the door. She opened it slowly, he was standing in her doorway.

"Filip, come in." She shut the door behind him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." He took a step closer to her, his hands brushing the hair out of her face, his hands caressing her face, he leaned down, his lips gentlely grazing hers.

"Are you hungry?"

"Aye." He kissed her again, she broke off the kiss before he could deepen it, she walked to the coffee table where she had left the take out. She sat down on the couch, digging it out, Chibs walked over sitting down next to her.

Sophia started crying, Maddie got uo and went ton the nursery. She got her daughter up, changed her, then sat down to nurse her daughter. Chibs walked into the room, carrying a plate of food. He sat down on the ottoman and fed her, while she nursed.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." His warm eyes were staring into hers. Sophia was finished nursing and was sitting on her lap smiling at Chibs. He put down the half eaten plate of food, and took Sophia into his arms. She giggled and cooed at him, she gave his a slobbery kiss on his cheek. She looked at him and gabbled off some baby talk.

Maddie watched the two of them together, her daughter was taken with him. "I need to give her a bath." Chibs handed her the baby, she carried her into the bathroom. She gave her a bath, Sophia splashed, and laughed, Maddie laughed at her daughter. Chibs watched from the doorway of the bathroom. Maddie picked Sophia up from the tub, and wrapped her in a towel. She carried her back into the nursery, drying her off, and getting her dressed.

She picked her up, cuddling her close, she looked up to see Chibs watching her. "You're still the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"Filip..." He walked over to her, he cupped her face, leaning in he kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue teasing hers. She broke off the kiss, looking up at him. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his arms go around her. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you came to see me in Austin."

"It's forgotten. I still have feelings for you. Where do you and Hap stand?"

"He did a lot of damage, he has to start over and try to win my heart if he wants another chance but I don't think he stands a chance."

"Why?" She had pulled back from his embrace and was looking in his eyes.

"I think someone else might beat him to it."

"Beat him to what?"

"My heart." He lowered his head, kissing her.

XXX

She put Sophia in the livingroom floor, sitting toys around her. Maddie sat down next to her, playing with her, Chibs watched from a distance, thinking about what was said moments ago in the nursery. He watched her play with her daughter, she looked beautiful, he slowly walked over and lowered himself to the floor.

She smiled at him, Sophia started kicking her feet, and waving her hands. She was cooing and giggling, she was reaching for him. Chibs picked her up, sitting her on his lap, he started playing with her.

Maddie leaned over and kissed him, his hand snaked around the back of her neck, holding her in place, deepening the kiss. Neither heard the front door open, or footsteps coming towards them.

"What the fuck is this?" Happy's raspy voice yelled. Maddie broke the kiss off, and stared at him.

"Looks like I was kissing Filip. Why are you standing in my house, I didn't as you in?"

"You're house? I've been paying rent for the last year!" Happy looked down and noticed Sophia on Chibs' lap. His anger furthered at the sight of his daughter in the lap and arms of another man. "This shit stops now!"

She was fuming, she looked at him. "You can have the house, Sophia and I will find other arrangements! And this shit ad you call it, will stop when stop when I'm ready for it to stop, and I'm no where near ready for it to stop!"

They stood glaring at each other, Sophia started to cry hearing the angry voices. Maddie bent over, picking up her daughter, carrying her to the nursery. She sat down in the rocker, cuddling her close, she soothed her baby. She calmed her down, Chibs came into the nursery sitting in the chair in the corner.

"You okay love?"

"I'm fine. Did he leave?"

"Aye. He said he'd be back to talk tomorrow."

"Great!" She looked at him sadly from across the from, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. He jumped up from the chair and went to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe this is a mistake...he's going to be in my life for a long time Filip. That's a lot to deal with.."

"Look at me." He lifted her face to his. "I've been in love with you for a long time. The night you kissed me, at the club...I kissed you back but stopped."

"I remember, tequila always makes me do bad things."

He chuckled. "Remind to get some tequila."

She slapped at him. "Filip!" He kissed her.

"The day you came back home and I stitched you up, I started falling in love with you. I didn't act on it, I thought you wouldn't want me because of our age difference..."

"It's only twelve years, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too Filip. Are you sure you want to get involved in this mess? Happy isn't going to like you being involved with Sophia's life..."

"I can handle it." He cupped her face, hungrily kissing her. "I want you."

"I need to take this slow, I haven't been with anyone for over a year." He looked at her, she could see the desire in his eyes. She touched the sides of his face. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll wait until your ready!"

XXX

She lay in her bed that night staring at the ceiling, thinking about her life. How quickly it had changed in the last year and a half. A small part of her would always love Happy, he'd given her the greatest gift ever, but the hurt he'd given her was so painful she could never see her ever loving him the way she once did.

Then there was her brother, there was the betrayal, he'd taken, Happy's side. That had broken her heart the most, but she had forgiven and forgotten. He was her only brother and she'd always love him. She hoped he would support her decision to be with Filip instead of Happy.

Then there was Filip, here was a man willing to love her, and Sophia. He was accepting the fact that Happy was going to be in her life, even though they were no longer together. He was willing to wait for her until she was ready to be with him.

She needed to talk to her pop about all the changes in her life, hoping he'd be supportive. He usually was, all he ever wanted was for his kids to be happy. She rolled to her side, closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**ASo: There are many twist and turns still left for Maddie's story. Be prepared and hold on for several WITH moments!**

Sophia woke up early the next morning, Maddie dragged herself to the nursery scooping her daughter out of her crib. She changed her diaper, picking her up she carried her to the kitchen. Placing her in the high chair, she mixed up a bowel of oatmeal with a jar of apple sauce. She fed her daughter breakfast, there was a knock on the back door.

She looked peeked out the window wondering who was coming over at seven in the morning. She rolled her eyes at seeing Happy standing at her door step. She pulled open the door, staring at him, not wanting to deal with him this early in the morning.

"What do you want Hap?"

"You, my family!" He pulled her into his arms kissing her. She pulled away from him, glaring at him once more.

"It's too late for us. Too much has happened!" She walked away from him, sitting back down at the table. She continued to feed her daughter, Happy sat down across from her.

"I'm asking you for another chance Maddie?" He was looking at her, his eyes were pleading with her.

"I'm with Chibs now. I'm sorry."

"I don't want him around my daughter!"

"You can't be serious? Why?"

"I don't want her to get confused about who her dad is."

"As long as you stick around, she won't be." She was getting angrier by the moment. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come in here and tell her she couldn't be with Chibs.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him around Sophia." She picked Sophia up out of the high chair carrying her out of the kitchen. Happy followed her to the nursery, she dressed the baby, fuming at him. She put her daughter in her swing, turning to Happy she let loose on him.

"Listen up, and listen good! We're done! The only relationship we have now is that we share a daughter. I'm with Chibs, like it or not he will be a part of Sophia's life. Accept it!" She was standing toe to toe with him, his hand snaked around the back of her neck pulling her lips to his.

His kiss was hard and rough, his arms pinned hers behind her back. She stuggle to pull away, his tongue slipped into her mouth. He picked her up, holding her against the wall, pushing the leg of her shorts to one side. His fingers sliding underneath the leg of her panties, slipping inside her.

He tore his lips away from hers. "Tell me you don't want me!" Slowly coming to her senses she pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me again! I don't want you!" She slipped down the wall, her feet hitting the floor. He smirked at her, before walking out the door and leaving. She heard his motorcycle riding away, she sat in the floor, with her knees pulled to her chest, she buried her face into her knees and cried.

Chibs lifted her off the floor, he carried her to the chair, sitting down he pulled her down in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong love?"

"Happy was here this morning."

"Was it that bad?" She laid her head on his chest. She couldn't tell him what had happened, he'd livid. She got off his lap, walking across the room, keeping her back to him.

"I thought about it all night last night. I can't be with you." She heard him get up, he felt his hands on her waist as he turned her around.

"What did he say to you?" He had his hands cupping her face.

"Please Filip, I can't...be with you. Just go!"

"I'm not giving up on us." He pulled her into a kiss before releasing her, she heard the door slam and his bike ride away. She again sat down on the floor, crying.

XXX

Chibs pulled into the TM lot, backing his bike up in the roll with others. He saw Happy standing near the bays, he walked towards him, trying to rein in his anger. "What did you say to her this morning?"

"Nothing! We did kiss, I touched her, she enjoyed it too, didn't push me away!" Chibs self control broke away and he tackled the other man to the ground. Opie and Jax came running at the disturbance, pulling the two men apart.

"What the hell is going on?" Opie asked. Both men stared at each other, neither one wanting to answer. "Is this about Maddie?" Chibs turned to look at Opie.

"I love your sister. I plan on being with her, if she'll still have me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Opie asked.

"Because this asshole was over at house this morning messing with her head, putting his hands on her."

Opie turned on Happy, pushing him against the wall. "Are you messing with my sister?"

"I'm just trying to win her back man! Nothing more." Opie released him from his hold. Chibs was starting daggers at Happy. He'd be dammed if he lost Maddie again.

XXX

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body she looked at her daughter in her swing. She was busy talking to the toys hanging above her head. Maddie dried herself off with the towel, and stepped I'm front of the mirror drying her hair.

She heard the doorbell ring, she pulled on her robe, picked her daughter up, and carried her to the door. She looked through the peep hole, Chibs was standing on her doorstep, she pulled open the door.

"Filip, what are you doing here?" He pulled her into his arms kissing her, hungrily. She closed her eyes, returning his kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He broke off the kiss, staring into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk out the door!" Sophia let out an excited cry, reaching for him, he took the baby from her arms.

"I can't. I want to be with you but Happy when he was here this morning..." She closed her eyes not wanting to tell him what had happened but she knew she needed to.

"Did you want him to kiss you or touch you?"

"No! I pushed him away...I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to cause trouble.."

"So you thought pushing me away was the answer?"

"I thought it would be better..." Remembering she was only in her robe, she pulled Chibs into the house, shutting the door. Sophia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Would you please but her down in the nursery?"

He silently walked down the hall, putting the baby down in her bed. Maddie stood waiting for him to come back from the nursery. She watched him walk towards her, he picked her up, holding her close to him. "I'm not letting you push me away!"

"Filip, please! I don't want you to be at odds with your brothers because of me."

"Let me worry about it!" His lips captured hers, her arms went around his neck. She broke off the kiss, pulling away from him.

"I need to get dressed." She walked away from him, heading towards her bedroom, She heard his footsteps behind her, she turned and looked at him. "Can I help you?"

"I thought you might need help!" She laughed at him, walking into her bedroom.

"I've been dreaming myself for years, but thanks for 6ge offer." She walked into the bedroom, he continued to follow her. She heard him sit on her bed, she turned to look at him. Walking over to the bed, she looked down at him. "I told you I didn't need help."

He smiled up at her, grabbing her arm he pulled her down on top of him. His arms went around her, holding her to him, he kissed her. "You're beautiful!" He rolled her over to her back, pulling the belt of her robe until it was untied, he pushed her robe apart, staring down at her naked body. "Christ love, I want you."

"Filip...I...need to slow down." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She rolled off the bed, walking over to her dresser she pulled out a bra and panties quickly putting them on. She got dressed, she felt his arms go around her waist.

"I'm told you I'd wait for you." She turned around in his arms, she laid her head on his chest. His arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry Filip, I just need time to..." He pulled away from her, lifting her face to look at him he kissed her.

"It's okay love." His phone ringing inturpted them, she walked away to give him privacy. She went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a snack. He came in, frowning. "I've got to go, I'm needed at the club."

"Be safe." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him.

"I'll be back soon." He left her in the kitchen, she heard him ride off on his motorcycle. She went inti the livingroom, sitting down on the couch. She turned on the TV, she looked for something to watch. She was hoping to find something to keep her mind occupied, so she wouldn't have to think about her own problems.

XXX

Sophia's cries woke her up, she got uo from the couch and went to the nursery. She smiled at her daughter. "Hello, sweet girl." She picked her up out of the crib, carrying her to the changing table, she changed her inti a dry diaper. She picked her up, carrying her towards the kitchen. "You ready for lunch my love." The little girl kicking her legs and gabbled. Maddie placed her in tge high chair, fixing her some lunch.

The little girl was happily beating her cup, on her highchair tray. There was a knock on the back door, Maddie got up and peeked out the window. Exhaling slowly, she opened the door to let Happy inside the house.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" She was going to remain calm, and not loose her temper.

"About me getting to know my daughter."

"Okay. Do you want my suggestion or are you going to tell me how it's going to be?" Sophia looked over at Happy and squealed. She held out her hand, he took it, leaning over and kissing it.

"Tell me your suggestion."

"To start out, until she's comfortable with you I think you should spend time with Sophia here. It's not that I don't trust you, it could be very tramatic for her if you just take her somewhere."

He stared at her, not liking it but knowing it was the best option for his daughter. "Alright."

"If you can visit with her every day, it won't be long until she's comfortable. After that we can discuss day and overnight visits if you want. We can work this co-parenting out."

"There's no chance of us getting back together..I still love you." He took her hand, gently caressing it, his other hand went to her cheek.

"Hap..." She didn't pull away from him, she stared back at him.

"I hope someday you can forgive for cheating on you, and the problems I caused that made you leave. I know my words and actions hurt you and drove a wedge between you and your family."

"Hap, it still hurts but I forgive you" Sophia let out another squeal and banged her cup on her tray, Maddie looked down and smiled. "Are you done sweet girl?" She cleaned her daughter up, taking her out of the high chair, she handed her to Happy. "Take her into the livingroom and play with her."

She cleaned up, making herself some lunch she sat down and quickly ate. She heard Sophia getting fussy, she let Happy deal with it. She stayed in the kitchen, listening in case he needed her. She stood at the door watching him, he had rocked her to sleep.

She watched him walk down the hall and carry her to the nursery, he walked back down the hall. "How long will she be out?"

"About two hours."

"Can I come back and spend time with her?" She miles up at him, he looked anxious for her answer. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yes, come back and spend time with your daughter." She walked him to the back door, he opened the door he turned and looked at her. He touched the side of her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"See you in two hours."


	20. Chapter 20

Happy was playing in the livingroom with Sophia, when Chibs walked in the back door, Maddie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"Hi beautiful. How was your afternoon?" She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Fine. How was yours?" Sophia's giggling came from the living room, along with Happy's raspy voice. Chibs' arms stiffened around her, as he looked into the livingroom, he released Maddie from his embrace.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Spending time getting to know his daughter."

"How long has he been here?" She could hear the jealously in his tone, and see it in his eyes.

"He's been here since three. He was here for about an hour after you left earlier, spending time with her." She saw him clinch his jaw, and his hands ball into fists.

"Did he make any advances towards you?"

"No! We talked about him coming here to visit Sophia, until she was comfortable with him. Then she can start staying with him for the day or night."

"I don't like the idea of him being here alone with you."

"It can't be helped. I'm with you now Flip, you're the one I want to be with." He pulled her into his arms again, lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her.

XXX

Happy had a clear shot to the kitchen, he watched Chibs kissing her, he felt anger and jealousy aping up within him. He held Sophia up to his face, kissing her chubby little cheeks. "It's okay baby. I'm going to win your mamma's heart back. We'll be a family again. It's my fault we're not together now." The little girl babbled at the biker, he laughed and cradled her to his chest.

He watched the couple in the kitchen, he wouldn't blatantly do things to tear them apart, but he would show Maddie he was a stand up guy. Hoping he'd get his chance to have her heart again. He continued to play with his daughter, in the livingroom floor.

XXX

She sat in the chair in the Sophia's room, nursing her daughter, she only nursed her at night. She stroked the top of Sophia's curly black hair, it had been a long crazy day. She was glad it was almost over. She looked forward to sitting on the couch, and spending some time with Filip. She glanced down at the sleeping face of her daughter and smiled, she was the true love of her life.

She pulled the little girl away from her, carried her over to the crib, laying her down and covering her up with a blanket. She put herself back together and walked into the livingroom to find Filip sitting on the couch waiting for her. She sat down beside, he pulled her into his arms. kissing her.

She broke off the kiss, when the doorbell rang, she jumped up, running for the door, so it wouldn't wake up her daughter. Her brother was standong on her doorstep, he walked into her house, he nodded at Chibs sitting on the couch.

"What can I do for you Ope?"

"I thought we should talk?" She nodded towards the chair across from the couch, she sat next to Chibs on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"So you and Chibs are together?"

She exhaled slowly, Chibs took her hand. "We're working on a relationship, are you okay with that?" Chibs asked him.

Opie looked at them both, stroking his beard. "What about Happy?"

"He's getting to know his daughter, he's going to be in my life but as a cp-parent nothing more."

"I wasn't a good big brother to you when you needed me to be one. I can never tell you how sorry I am for that. I will tell you this, Chibs if you hurt her, I will kill you."'

"I don't plan to brother." Opie stood up to leave, he pulled Maddie up from the couch hugging her.

"I love you sis!"

"I love you too Ope!" Chibs stood up, Opie pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of her."

"With my life brother, with my life!" Opie left her house, leaving the couple alone in the livingroom. "Can I stay with you tonight? I just want to hold you."

"I'd like that."

XXX

She woke up alone, feeling a little disappointed she glanced at her phone, and panicked. It was eight am, and Sophia, hadn't woke her up yet, she wakes up every morning at seven. She went into her daughter's room, she was gone, fear stared to grab a hold of her, she ran down the hall towards the livingroom, she heard Chibs voice and her daughter babbling.

She got to the kitchen and she found her daughter sitting in her highchair, and Chibs sitting in front of her feeding her breakfast. He smiled up at her as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning love. Decided to let you sleep, the little lass and I are getting to know each other."

"Thank you." She leaned down to kiss him, his hand cupped the back of her neck.

"You're welcome." He pulled her down on his lap, his hands entwining in her hair, pulling her closer for a kiss. Sophia banging her cup on the tray of her highchair drew their attention.

Maddie looked at her daughter. "Are you done pretty girl?" She climbed off of Chibs' lap, wetting a paper towel, she wiped down Sophia and picked her up out of the highchair. The little girl cuddled up to her mom, Maddie wrapped her arms around the baby. "I love you Sophia Joy." She closed her eyes, and inhaled the smell of baby shampoo.

She opened her eyes, she looked down at Chibs, he was watching her. He stood up caressing her face, he leaned down to kiss her. "Will I see you tonight?"

"I plan on going out to the cabin to see dad this afternoon. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Be careful. I'm not sure I like the idea of you going alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get there."

"I will."

"I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her, she watched him leave for work. She made sure all the doors were locked before she went up stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

XXX

She pulled in front of the cabin, parking her SUV, her dad's bike was parked out front. She got out of her vehicle, she got Sophia out of her carseat, she walked up to the front door. She knocked, pushing the door open. "Dad..." She was over come with a horrible stench, she stepped inside the cabin and let out a cry. Her father was laying on the floor, he'd been dead for several days, he's been shot. She ran out of the cabin, back to her SUV, she picked up her phone, calling Opie.

She sat in the front seat of her vehicle for the next hour, sobbing and holding her daughter until some of the club members could get to was sleeping in her arms when the motorcycles rode into the yard, Opie was at her door, pulling her out.

"What happened?"

"We came up to see him. I walked into the cabin and found him...he'd been shot. He's been gone for days."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. Are you okay?"

"I'm going to head back home." She pulled away from his embrace. She buckled Sophia back into her carseat, she climbed back into her SUV, and started the drive back home. She drove half a mile down the road before she pulled over and threw up, she got back in her SUV, laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. The driver's side door opened and she once again was pulled out of her SUV.

Two strong arms were wrapped around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. "It's going to be okay Maddie." His raspy voice reassured her. Her sobs wracked her body, his arms tightened around her. She lifted her head up from his chest, he wiped her tears away from her face.

"Thanks Hap. I'm okay. I'm going to head home." She turned around to climb back into her SUV, Happy's hands were on her waist.

"Let me follow you home."

"You don't need to, I'm fine." She pulled away leaving him behind, she just wanted to get home and curl up on the couch. She felt guilty that her dad had never melt his granddaughter, she felt guilty because she had been away for the last year and hadn't seen her dad. It was time lost and never to be gotten back, she pulled into her drive. Getting out, she got Sophia out of her carseat and carried her inside the house. She laid her in the floor, letting her play with toys.

She heard a motorcycle ride into her drive, she went to open the door expecting it to be Opie or Chibs. Happy was standing at her doorstep, he came inside her house. "I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm..." She started to cry, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. He pulled away from her, is hands cupped her face, he leaned in, his lips, capturing hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth, she tried to break off the kiss, his hand snaked around to the back of her neck, anchoring her to him. His booted foot kicked the door shut, he picked her up, carrying her to the couch.

He was laying on top of her kissing her, his hands had slipped under her shirt, warning bells were going off in her head. She needed to put a stop to this, his mouth and hands felt good on her body. She was with Chibs now, she shouldn't be doing this, with him. She pushed him away, sitting up. "Hap...please, I can't. I'm with someone else."

"Maddie, I felt your body respond to my touch." He pulled her too him again, kissing her. She pushed away from him, going over to pick Sophia up off the floor. She was shaken up, where was her head. She closed her eyes, trying to rein in her emotions from the days events. She felt him walk up behind her, his arms went around her waist. "I'm leaving now."

"Thank you for making sure I got home okay." She watched him walked out the door, hugging Sophia close to her body, she exhaled slowly. She collapsed onto the coach, crying. She heard the rumble of a motorcycle riding in, she didn't feel like dealing with anyone tonight. She knew if she didn't answer the door, he would kick it down, she walked over and opened the door so he could let himself in.

She carried Sophia into the kitchen, putting her in her highchair, fixing her something to eat. She heard the sound of his boots coming through the front door, and her name being called. "I'm in the kitchen."

Chibs came into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry love." She laid her head om his chest, letting him comfort her. . She sat down to feed her daughter, Sophia finished eating, Maddie picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom and gave her a bath. Chibs came in , kneeling beside her at the tub, he brushed the hair away from her face. Sophia was laughing and splashing in the bathtub, hearing him chuckle at her antics in the bathtub made the little girl laugh harder.

Maddie laughed at her daughter, splashing water back at her, the little girl laughed. "Alright sweet girl, time to get out!" She scooped her daughter out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel, carrying her to the nursery. She laid her on the changing table, dressing her for bed. She picked her up from the table, Sophia dove for Chibs arms. He grabbed her, cradling her in his arms, she watched him with her daughter.

He sat down in the rocking chair, cuddling her close to him, singing to her. She leaned against the wall watching, them together, he looked up, smiling at her. She walked across the room, she leaned down, kissing him. She took the baby from his arms and laid her down in the crib, she turned to face him, taking his hand she lead him to the bedroom.

XXX

She woke up laying in his arms, she raised her head up to look at him. He pulled her up to him kissing her. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." Sophia started crying from her room, Maddie got up walking out of the bedroom. She scooped her up out the crib, carrying her the the changing table, she put a clean diaper on her, and took her to the kitchen. She put her into a highchair, fixing breakfast for the three of them, Chibs came into the kitchen, leaning down he kissed the baby on the forehead. The little girl squealed and giggled and waved her hands.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too"

"Aaaaa Fip" They both looked at the little girl, Chibs smiled at the little girl.

"I love you too, princess."

There was a knock on the back door, she opened it Happy walked in, he glared at Chibs and then at Maddie. "What's this shit?"


	21. Chapter 21

Happy was standing in the middle of Maddie's kitchen, staring at the two adults. "We've discussed this Hap. She's going to have other men in her life, you need to accept it."

"I don't have to accept anything." He pushed passed them, going to sit in the livingroom. Maddie clean Sophia off, lifted her out of the high chair and carried her to Happy. She walked back into the kitchen, Chibs pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Are you going to be alright alone with him?"

"I'll be fine." He kissed her and left her alone with Happy. She walked into the livingroom and glared at him. "You need to stop being a complete ass! Filip is going to be in her life so deal with it Hap!"

He looked up at her from the floor. "I don't like it!"

"Could you please take care of her while I go shower. I have to meet Opie about funeral arrangements for dad."

"I've got her, go get ready."

"Thanks," She was already emotionally exhausted and the day had just begun, she still had to deal with her mother, which is something she hadn't done in years. She stepped into the hot steamy water wishing she had an easy answer to her problems. When had her life gotten so complicated?

She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, she dried her hair, she applied her make up, and dried her body off. She went into her bedroom getting dressed, she pulled out a simple navy blue maxi dress and sandals. She wore simple silver jewelry to finish off her look.

She went into Sophia's room and grabbed an outfit for her daughter to wear. She walked inti the livingroom, Happy was sitting on the couch with Sophia cradled in his arms. The little girl was fully dressed and the diaper bag was packed and ready to go.

"Thanks for your help this morning Hap." He stood up coming near her, with Sophia on his hip. The little girl started to bounce up and down, giggling. She leaned forward slobbering on Happy's cheek, she looked at him and smiled.

"Aaaaa Hap, Aaaaa Hap!" She laid her head on his chest and patted it with his hands. Happy looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"I'm your daddy." He patted her back with his huge hands. Maddie looked at the two of them together and her heart melted.

"Are you ready to go bye bye?" She held out her hands to Sophia. The little girl looked at her and was reaching for her. Happy pulled her back to him.

"I'll put her in the car for you."

"Thanks" She locked the back door, grabbed her purse and diaper bag, and headed out the front door locking it behind her. Happy had just finished putting Sophia in her carseat, he had shut the door, he turned and Maddie was right behind him.

His arms went around her waist, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips. She pulled away quickly, staring up at him. "Hap please...stop."

"Be honest with yourself you don't want me to stop." He pushed her up against the SUV, kissing her hungrily, his hands sliding up under her dress. Finding her panties, his fingers sliding underneath the waistband into her opening. "My kisses still make you wet."

She pushed him away, looking at him. "Don't touch me ever again!" She climbed into her SUV, pulling out of her drive she took off to meet her brother.

XXX

Piney wanted to be creamated, they abided by his wishes. They planned a memorial service at the club, that would be held in two days. With everything planned they went to lunch, since they hadn't had time to visit since Maddie had come back to town.

Opie pulled into a parking spot next to Maddie's SUV at the Main Street Dinner, they went in together finding a seat. Sophia was babbling and reaching for Opie, he picked her up out of the high chair, she snuggled up to his chest. She wrapped her hands in his beard, patted him and fell asleep.

Maddie smiled at her brother. "Do you want me to take her?"

"She's fine." The waitress came to the table to take their order. The waitress left to put their order in, he looked at his sister noticing how tired she looked. "How are you doing sis?"

"I've had better days. Finding dad yesterday was a shock, then I have relationship issues."

"Already? You and Chibs?"

"Just between us?"

"Of course!"

"Happy keeps pushing up on me, I tell him I'm with Chibs. I don't want to tell Chibs and cause problems and tear the club apart."

"You need to tell him."

"I don't have time to worry about it now, I need to focus on getting through dad's memorial service."

The waitress brought their food, she sat it on the table it in front of them. They started eating their lunch. The bell over the door jingled, she looked up and she saw Chibs walk in, she smiled at him as he walked towards the table.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her from the booth, dragging her out front. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Filip, let go of me!"

"Did you kiss him?" She closed her eyes, letting a tear stream down her face.

"He kissed me yesterday and again this morning. I didn't want to tell you and cause problems."

"I'm done." He stormed off to his bike taking off down main street. She went back inside the diner, fighting back tears. She sat down at the table, Opie looked at her with concern.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is great!" She smiled at him and finished eating her lunch. He paid for their lunch, he walked hee to her vehicle, putting the baby on her carseat. Brother and sister hugged each other before parting ways, Maddie drove home trying to hold it together.

XXX

She carried her sleeping daughter into the house, deciding she needed a nap too, she laid the little girl in her bed. Maddie changed into a t-shirt and climbed into bed next to her daughter, falling inti a troubled asleep.

The ringing doorbell woke her and Sophia up, she rolled from the bed, pulling out a pair of shorts out of a drawer and slipping them on. She scooped Sophia, carrying her towards the door, the person was now frantically beating on the door.

She jerked open the door. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Happy was standing on her doorstep, glaring at her. "What took you so long to answer the door?"

"We were napping! What the hell?" Sensing the tension between the two adults, Sophia started to cry. She handed the little girl to her father. "Can you change her? I need to fix her some lunch."

"We need to get to the club, we're on lockdown."

"By the time you feed her, I'll be packed and ready to go." He carried her into the nursery, while Maddie fixed her some lunch. Happy carried their daughter into the kitchen and sat her in the high chair. Maddie walked out to go pack bags for the two them. She sat them by the door, carrying an empty diaper bag into the kitchen, she started filling it with babyfood.

Happy cleaned Sophia up, picked her up from the high chair and handed her to Maddie. He nodded towards the door, his hand was on the small of her back, she picked up the dish and rinsed it off in the sink before leaving the kitchen.

He carried the bags to her SUV, putting them in the back, while she buckled the baby into her carseat. "Straight to the club! I'll be right behind you."

"Okay. Straight to the club." She clinched in behind the wheel, backing out of the drive. She drove to the club not looking forward to being trapped with both her exs in the same building. That was going to suck and be awkward. She pulled up to the gate and honked her horn, the gate tolled back and she pulled into the lot.

She found a parking spot, she got out of her vehicle, getting Sophia out, she put her on her hip. She went to the back of her SUV, to start taking out bags. Chibs touched her shoulder, she looked up into his warm eyes, he smiled down at her. His hands cupped her face, he lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. He pulled away. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Filip..." His hands were still touching her face, she closed her eyed and exhaled. "I love you Filip."

"I love you too!" He reached in and grabbed the bags she had packed. "Are you staying in my room?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Aye, love. I want you next to me." She smiled up at him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes, we'll both be staying in your room." He pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. She followed him into the clubhouse, Happy was standing at his bike taking to Jax. She walked inti the clubhouse letting her eyes adjust to the lighting change. She followed Chibs backed to his room, he sat up the pack n play, she sat Sophia down with some toys.

Chibs picked her up, turning her around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about earlier. I got so jealous, thinking of him touching you!"

"I'm yours Filip. Whatever Happy and I had is over, it was over then minute he cheated on me." She lowered her lips to his, kissing him. "Promise me that you'll never cheat on me."

"I promise, I'm yours." She smiled at him.

XXX

They had Piney's memorial even though they were still on lockdown, everyone was there that would have attended anyway. Several other chapters came down to say their goodbyes to him, by the end of the night she was drained. She had gone back to Chibs' dorm room early to put Sophia down to sleep, she was laying down on the bed with her daughter asleep on her chest.

She woke up when she was lifted from her chest, Chibs had the little girl cradled to his chest, he laid her down in the pack n play, he crawled into bed next to Maddie, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her. She settled back down, going back to sleep.

XXX

The next morning she woke up alone, she raised up to look in the baby bed, Sophia was still sound asleep. She sat up in bed stretching, she slowly got up pulling on yoga pants and a t-shirt, she left the room to find some coffee. She found Bobby sitting at the bar, with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. She smiled at him, pouring herself a cup, and sitting next to him.

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Uncle Bobby."

"How's the little Princess doing?"

"She was still asleep. I need to get back, in case she wakes up."

"You know Happy still loves you right?" She exhaled slowly. closing her eyes.

"Uncle Bobby, he killed that when he cheated on me. We share a child together and that's it, I'm with Chibs now." She walked away, taking her mug of coffee with her, she walked into the dorm room. Sophia was awake, she was standing in the pack n play. She was bouncing up and down when she saw Maddie walk in the room.

"Good morning pretty girl!" She picked up the little girl, changing her diaper, she carried her back out into the main room. She handed her to Bobby so she could make the baby some breakfast. Sophia had started to love all her uncles, she was babbling to Bobby. Maddie turned and smiled at the two of them together, Happy walked out from the back, taking his daughter from Bobby. He walked back tot he kitchen where Maddie was making breakfast.

"You shouldn't have others watch our daughter."

"Excuse the heck out of me. I only have two hands, and they were busy making her breakfast. Bobby was holding her for me. What's your problem?"

"Next time come get me!"

"Whatever Happy!" He grabbed her arm, glaring at her.

"Not whatever, she's my daughter!" His grip on her arm was becoming painful.

"Let go of my arm, you're hurting me!" She had tears in her eyes, he released her arm. She looked down and saw red finger prints. She took Sophia from his arms, sitting her in the high chair, she held back the tears as she fed the little girl. She's not sure what the hell had gotten into him, but he had never laid hands on her before.

Once Sophia had finished eating, Maddie had cleaned her up, washed the dishes she had used, and went back to the dorm room, to get her changed for the day. She locked the door, put her in the swing, and took a shower. She was hoping that today was the day, she'd get to go home, she was feeling like a caged animal, she was tired of being on lockdown.

XXX

She had taken Sophia to the play area for some fresh air, when she found out that lockdown was over, she was glad, she just wanted to go home. She rushed inside and started packing their bags as fast as she could. She was packed up, ready to go in twenty minutes, she had one of the prospects load her vehicle. She didn't even wait for Chibs or Happy, she was out of there.

She drove home, relieved that she would sleep in her own bed that night. She pulled into her drive, she would unload the SUV later, she got Sophia out of her carseat and went inside the house. She was curled up on the couch, when she heard the lone motorcycle ride up. She wasn't evenn home for fifteen minutes and she was already being bothered.

She was just going to ignore them, she needed a biker free hour. The knocking started out quiet, but then got more insistent. _Oh for fuck sake!_ She got up from the couch and jerk the door open. "What?"

Chibs was standing at the door, wearing a look of worry and pissed off on his face. "Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Lockdown was over, I wanted to get back to normal. You were no where to be found." He stormed inside the house, he pulled her into his arms kissing her. He broke off the kiss.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Sophia was crawling across the floor, making a line for Chibs. She stopped at his feet, using his legs she pulled up, she cooed and babbled. "Fip, Fip!" He smiled down and picked her up. She looked at him holding her daughter, she loved him, loved the way he made her feel, the way he cared about her. He loved Sophia, she could see it in his eyes. She just couldn't figure out why she wasn't happy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eight Months Later**

She had gotten his voice mail. "I'm running late, I'll just meet you at the club tonight. Happy is picking Sophia up at the house and keeping her for the weekend. I love you. See you soon." She ended the call, slipping it back in her pocket, she was finishing the make up on her client. As soon as she was done, she was heading back into Charming, she and Chibs were going away for the weekend.

She'd taken a job at a busy spa in Oakland and had built a large client list, she's been busy, Chibs had stayed busy with the club, their relationship had started to suffer in the last two months. Often leading them to fight, and him leaving and staying the night at the clubhouse. They needed this weekend together to reconnect.

Sophia was fifteen months old, she was growing like a weed. It took work, but Happy and Maddie had worked out a schedule for visitation, the little girl adored her daddy and Chibs All her Uncles also thought the world of the little girl, and spoiled her often. Maddie would miss her daughter this weekend, but she needed time away with her boyfriend.

She quickly packed up her station, making sure it was clean. She waved to her co-workers, leaving the Spa she drove to Charming, driving straight to the club. She pulled into the lot, seeing all the motorcycles parked in a line, she smiled because she knew Chibs was there. She backed into a spot, hoping out of her vehicle, she headed inside. She scanned the main room, not seeing him, she headed back towards his dorm room.

Jax grabbed her around the waist swinging her around. "Maddie Claire! How the hell are you?"

"Hiya Jackie! Let me loose!"

He was carrying her towards the bar. "Come on darln, let's have a drink!"

"Hmmm, no! Put me down!" She laughed, he put her down. She continued back to Chibs dorm room. She opened the door, and stood frozen in her tracks. "You fucking son of a bitch!" She took two steps into the room and shoved the brunette off of Chibs. "You're a lying sack of shit."

"Christ Maddie! Wait!" She had taken to steps towards the door, she spun around and looked at him.

"Wait for what? For you to explain why your getting your dick wet in a croweater! We're done!" She ran out of the room, straight through the main room, to her vehicle. She peeled out of the parking lot, laying rubber as she went. She was done with getting involved with any man wearing a Kutte, apparently they had no idea of the definition of faithful.

She was so pissed off, and trapped in a world of hurt, she was just out driving trying to figure out what to do next. Her phone rang, looking at the caller ID, she frowned. _Not tonight you lying bastard!_ She threw the phone in the seat next to her, there must be something seriously fucking wrong with her, to have two men cheat on her. Flashing lights in her rearview mirror, just added to her frustration level, she pulled over and waited. The officer approached the driver's side window, she rolled it down.

"Can you step out of the vehicle ma'am?"

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Step out of the vehicle!" _Just fucking great, what a way to end my night!_ She slowly stepped out of her SUV, she was slammed up against the side and handcuffed, she was hit over the head with a butt of a gun and dragged to the car behind her SUV.

XXX

Chibs sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands, trying to call her. He had been drinking, she had left a voicemail saying she was going to be late, the croweater had pushed up against him. The next thing he knew they were in bed together, he didn't even remember going back to his room. Then Maddie was there, pulling her off of him. The look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes is something he'll never forget.

He had just lost the women that he loved because he ended up in bed with another women, and he can't even remember how it all happened. He slowly got dressed, going outside to smoke, he was going to head home, and beg forgiveness.

XXX

She woke up tied to a chair, in a dark room, she looked around trying to figure out where she was. Her head was pounding, she winced when she tried to move her head too fast. "Nice to see you awake."

"Who are you?" She was slapped across the face.

"We'll ask the questions!" She spit blood on the ground looking up at the person in front of her, not recognizing them. "Tell us about SAMCRO guns!"

"SAMCRO is a motorcycle club. They are motorcycle enthusiasts!" She was rewarded by another slap.

"Lying whore! We know, that your baby daddy is one member, and your anothers old lady, your daddy was a first 9, your brother is a member. Your deep into it, tell us what you know."

"I know shit about anything!" Her chair was kicked over, she was repeatedly kicked in the stomach, until she passed out.

XXX

Chibs had slept in their bed all night, she hadn't come home. His phone woke him up, he groggily answered it. "Hello."

"You need to get to the club now brother!" Jax said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Chibs quickly dressed, looking at the clock it was nine in the morning. He rode over to TM as fast as he could, he saw Maddie's SUV on the wrecker, in front of the garage. He ran into the clubhouse, running into chapel. "Where is she?"

Opie stared at him. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"We had a fight, she left. She didn't come home last night."

"We got a call from the Sheriff's department to pick up an abandoned vehicle on 580. When Rat got out there he found Maddie's SUV!"

"Christ, where is she?"

There was a knock on the chapel door, the prospect opened the door slowly. "A messenger dropped these off for you Jax, said it was important." He handed them to Jax and quickly left the room, Jax ripped the envelop open, dumping the pictures out on the table.

"Christ!"

The club members started to look at the pictures of a beat Maddie laying on a floor of a warehouse. A message was written on the bottom of the pictures.

 **GIVE US OUR GUNS OR THE BITCH DIES!**

 **1252 PINEWAY DR**

 **2 pm**

XXX

She lay on the floor shivering, she was going into shock, she thought about Sophia and how much she loved the little girl. She knew she'd be in safe hands with Happy, he'd do a wonderful job raising her, if she didn't survive this. She heard the door open behind her, and voices.

"Yeah I sent them the message!"

"Do you think they'll come?"

"Of course they will! She's SAMCRO royalty."

"Have her on the docks at 2, as soon as I have the guns push her off."

"That's going to start a war!"

"Not my problem."

She closed her eyes, letting tears roll down her face, she wasn't going to see her daughter again. She laid on the floor, her whole body throbbing, praying that she would just die before two pm. The door opened again, and she was pulled from her lying position on the floor, and dragged to a standing position. She cried out in pain, she was dragged outside to the end of the docks. She was dizzy, and hurting so bad, she just wanted it to end.

She heard the rumble of motorcycles coming riding up, she watched the exchange go down, then she was pushed into the cold dark depths of the water. She sank down to the bottom of the lake, her hands and feet bound together, the cold water pricked her skin, her lungs burned. She started to fade out slowly, the last thing she saw was her daughter's smiling face.

XXX

Chibs saw her on the end of the dock leaning on a man, he and Opie started walking that way. As soon as Jax gave the Chinese the gun, the man at the end of the dock moved letting Maddie fall in the water. He jumped in a boat, and took off across the lake. Chibs and Opie took off at a run as soon as they saw her hit the water, diving in to look for her.

Happy was the third man in the water looking for her, his hands found her body, pulling her up against him. He pulled her out of the water, swimming towards the dock. He handed her to Jax and Tig, they pulled her up on the dock, Opie, Chibs, and Happy climbed out of the water.

"She's not breathing!" Jax yelled. Chibs started CPR, Bobby called an ambulance there was no avoiding it, she had some major injuries.

"Come on baby, breathe for me!" Chibs would beg between breaths, after two rounds, she started coughing. She was struggling to breathe, she had jet to open her eyes. "Open your eyes Maddie, look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes, but shut them again. She hurt all over, the paramedics came rushing down the docks. "What happened?"

"We saw a man toss her in. we went in after her." Jax told them. "Take her to St. Thomas."

She was loaded up on a gurney, and taken to the hospital, the club followed the ambulance.

XXX

She woke up fully in the ER of St. Thomas, Tara was sitting by her gurney, looking at her sadly. "Maddie, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell! What happened?"

"I'll let Chibs, tell you."

"Why Chibs? Where's Happy? Did something happen to him?"

"Happy is in the waiting room, with Sophia..."

"You scared me, I just want to see Happy and our daughter. Please."

"Okay, just lay back and relax."

Tara walked out into the waiting room, where the club members sat, Chibs jumped to his feet rushing to Tara. "How is she Doc?"

"She's confused Chibs. She's asking for Happy and Sophia, I'm sorry." She watched him sink back down in the chairs, his head in his hands. Tara walked over to Happy,squatting down in front of him. "She's asking for you and Sophia."

He got up, carrying the little girl with him, following their little girl with him. He walked back into the exam room, looking at her laying on the gurney, with jer eyes closed. "Mommy!"

Her eyes opened. "There's my pretty girl!" Happy walked over to the gurney, sitting Sophia down.

"Careful baby girl." The little girl gave her mommy a hug.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you sweet girl!" Happy sat down on the edge of her gurney, looking down at her. She reached up, touching his face, she leaned up, kissing him. He pulled away looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just surprised you kissed me."

"Do you not love me anymore Happy Lowman? I love you!"

"You don't remember what happened to you?"

"Are we not together? What's going on? You don't love me?" She felt her world spinning out of control, she couldn't breathe. Happy stepped out into the hall and got Tara. She gave Maddie some meds to help her sleep, once she was relaxed, and out of it, Tara took Chibs and Happy into a private room to talk. Opie kept Sophia with him in the waiting room.

"Maddie is suffering from amnesia, she doesn't remember her relationship with you Chibs, or the fact that you two aren't together. It could be the trauma of the kidnapping, or near drowning that's causing it. She's also suffered a miscarriage, she was six weeks along, I don't think she can be handle being told."

Chibs put his head in his hands and cried for his child that he lost, and his love all in one day. "Will she eventually remember Doc?"

"There's no way of knowing. She may wake up one morning and remember everything. She's going to be kept overnight for observation."

Happy sat in silence, trying to decide what to do. He had never stopped loving her, he didn't want to take advantage of the situation but he'd be there for her. He put his arm around Chibs shoulder. "I'm sorry brother!"

Chibs clinched his jaw, standing up he walked out of the room, he needed to get out of there. He passed by her room, he stared at her through the window, and let the tears run down his face for everything he'd lost in the past twenty-four hours.

XXX

She was sleeping in her room, she felt the hair being brushed away from her face, her eyes opened, Happy was standing over her. She smiled at him, he leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Good morning babe!"

He smiled down at her. "Good morning." He leaned down kissing her lips, she reached up cupping his face. "I brought you coffee and breakfast."

"Thanks!" She sat up, wincing in pain, taking the cup of coffee and the breakfast he had brought her.

"Do you want me to get the nurse, to give you something for pain?"

"I'll be fine. Where's Sophia"

"I left her with Anita."

"Oh." She felt disappointed, she was hoping that he'd bring her for a visit. "Hap, what's wrong?"

"Nothing? Why do you ask?"

"Because there just seems to be something off! I love you..."

"I love you too, nothing is off. I was worried about you that's all."

She exhaled slowly, letting the tears flow from her eyes, she knew there was something else going on with him. She wiped the tears away, hoping whatever was wrong could be fixed.


	23. Chapter 23

He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her into the house, he led her over to the couch, laying her down. She looked up at him smiling, she hurt all over, her body was battered and bruised. She was feeling very frustrated, because no one would tell her what had happened to her. The only explanation she got was that she'd been in an accident, something deep within her told her there was something more to it then that.

Happy covered her with a blanket, Sophia ran out of her bedroom climbing on the couch beside her. "Hi baby!"

"Hi mommy!" She smiled at her daughter, she was glad to be home. She pulled Sophia in her arms, hugging her close. The settled on the couch together and watched cartoons, Happy came back into the livingroom and sat down on the chair, looking at his girls.

Sophia had fallen asleep on Maddie's chest, she looked down at her daughter and smiled. She looked over at Happy. "How far a long was I?"

"What are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes, opening them slowly she looked at him. "I know my body, I miscarried because of whatever happened to me." She wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry I lost our baby."

"Your were six weeks along, it wasn't your fault." He got up, siting next to her on the couch. He cupped her face, wiping away her tears. "You were in a car accident."

She shook her head at him. "I feel like there's something more to it...I can't put my finger on it." She closed her eyes, leaning forward, she laid her head on his chest.

"It's going to be okay Maddie." He kissed her lips gently, laying her back on the couch. "Get some rest. I need to run to the club. I won't be gone long." She watched him leave, she closed her eyes, worried that nothing would ever be the same again.

XXX

Chibs was sitting at the bar drinking, Happy walked in sitting down beside him. "Shouldn't you be home with Maddie, taking care of her?" Chibs asked.

"Because I love you both, I can't pretend to be something I'm not. We have to figure this shit out, without her getting hurt."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"She knows about the miscarriage, she figured it out. She has some idea that she wasn't in a car accident."

"She isn't strong enough to handle the truth, it could break her."

"I can't lie to her Chibs, as much as I want her back, I can't take her if she's not mine."

"She doesn't remember our relationship...our love."

"Come over, you have to remind her, once she sees you, maybe it will jog her memory. Spend time with her..."

"And what if she never remembers?"

"Then at least I know I didn't get her by default."

XXX

She and Sophia were still asleep on the couch when Happy came back from the club. He stood at the end of the couch, looking down at the both of them, smiling. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting a little, but okay."

"Do you need something for pain?"

"No, I'm fine." He leaned down, picking Sophia up, the little girl woke up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Maddie repositioned herself on the couch, getting comfortable. Sophia got down, running off to play in her room. Happy sat down on the couch, Maddie sat up to lean against him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He kissed her gentlely.

"I love you too." She still felt like something was missing, that they were out of sync. Maybe it was just whatever had happened to her, maybe in time it would get better. She had plans on asking Tara and Lyla for some information, Happy wad keeping something from her. Her friends would tell her what was going on, if he wouldn't, then maybe she could fix it.

"What's going on in that head if yours women?

"Just happy to be home!" She smiled at him. He got up from the couch, helping her up.

"Let's find something to eat. Sophia Joy let's find some lunch!" The little girl came running out if her room, jumping into her dad's arms. The three of them walked into the kitchen, to eat lunch together. She lowered herself into the chair wincing in pain.

"Please take half a pain pill. I hate seeing you in pain."

She nodded her head, he grabbed the bottle of pain pills, opening it and breaking one of them in half and handing it to her. She sit it on the table, to take after she ate her lunch. Happy had brought in some take out, he plated the food. She picked at her lunch, not eating much, she looked up, and saw Happy frowning at her.

"You need to eat babe!"

"I'm not very hungry." She took a few more bites of her food, just enough to put food in her stomach so her pain meds wouldn't make her sick. She took her pain meds, standing up, she dumped her pkate, and headed to bed.

She crawled into bed, curling uo into a ball, she cried for the child that she'd lost. She let the tears flow freely, because she had missing memories of yesterday. She remembered waking up, next to the man she loved. It was wierd, she couldn't the see the mans face, it was faceless, she knew she loved him, so it had to be Happy. They had gotten into a fight about something stupid, he left, then she remembered going to work, after that it was all a blank. Her next memory was waking up in tge hospital.

She felt the bed shifting and his arns went around her, pulling her close to him. She dried her rears, and tried to pretend she hadn't been crying. She just laid in his arms, letting him comfort her. She felt his lips graze the side of her face.

She turned to look at him, he wiped the tears from her eyes. Lowering his lips to hers he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I love you Maddie!"

"I love you too!" She kissed him again. He stroked the side of her face.

"Rest now, I need you to get healthy and strong." She turned to her side, he pulled her into his arms, her back was resting against his chest. She relaxed in his arms, and fell asleep.

XXX

She stepped out of the shower wincing in pain, looking in the mirror she could she the bruises on her ribs were purple. Happy walked on behind her, turning her around touching her side.

"Christ! Why didn't you let me know how bad you were banged up?"

"It's not that bad. I'm fine." She winced as she sat it. She tried to blow dry her hair but it hurt to move around. Happy carefully lifted her up on the counter and dried her hair, he then brushed her hair, pulling it back. He gentlely pulled her off the counter. "Thank you."

She walked into the bedroom, pulling on an over sized t-shirt, and yoga pants. Sitting on the bed taking a rest, Happy lifted her up in his arms. "Time to eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hall.

"I made waffles and bacon. Come on baby you need to eat." He carried her into the kitchen, Sophia was already sitting at the table eating. She laughed when she saw her dad carrying her mom into the kitchen.

She sat at the table. "Good morning sweet girl!"

Good morning mommy! Daddy made breakfast!"

"I see that. Is it good?"

"It's yummy!" The little girl smiled and took a bite of waffle. Maddie ate her breakfast, it really was good. She smiled at Happy as he sat down at the table with them. She felt lucky to be with her family, they were her world.

"Let's do something today. I need to get out."

"Babe, you just got out of the hospital yesterday. You had a bad accident...I think we should stay home so you can rest."

"Hap, I'm fine. Let's go to the BBQ at Gemma's. If I start feeling bad, we can leave."

"You promise to tell me if you hurt so I can bring you home!"

"Yes!"

"I still think we should stay home, but we can go for a little while." She smiled at him.

XXX

She carefully slid out of the SUV, while Happy helped their daughter out of her carseat. He came around, putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in the door. Gemma and the other ladies were in the kitchen getting the meal together when they walked in.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get out!"

"Sit down and rest!"

Tara walked over to her, giving her a disapproving look. "You should be in bed resting!"

"I'm fine. Really. Everyone is too worried about me."

"You've been through a tramatic experience."

"I survived and I'll recover. I'm tougher then what people give me credit for."

She turned when she heard angry voices in the livingroom, her brother, Happy, and Chibs were fighting. She got up to find out what wad wrong with the three of them.

"She shouldn't be here!" Opie was standing over Happy.

"I agree with Ope. What were you thinking. She needs to be in bed."

Maddie walked up to both of them, pissed that they would talk to Happy this way. She glared at both of them. "He was thinking that I'm a grown ass women, that can decide how she feels. I'm feeling fine, and wanted to be with the rest of my damn family."

She walked out leaving them staring after her, she went outside to sit on the back patio to watch Jax grill their dinner. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves, the warm sun felt good on her face.

She felt someone tapping on her foot, she opened one eye and saw Jax looking at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing! Just trying to figure out what happened to me. Don't feed me the bull shit car accident story like everyone else."

"Talk to Hap about it."

She glared at him. "Just forget it, eventually I will remember, and then..."

The patio door opened, Happy stepped out, he looked down at Maddie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sat down beside her caressing her face.

"No, you're not! What's on your mind?"

"Stop, feeding me the bullshit about being in a car accident and tell me what really happened Hap! I'm tougher then what you think."

"I know you are babe. Can we talk about this at home?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." He pulled her up from the chair.

"Come inside, get something to drink, and visit." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She went inside making her rounds, saying hi to everyone and getting hugs. Jax finished the grilling, and they sat down to eat. She looked around the table, and once again was grateful to be with her family.

XXX

The drive home was quiet, Sophia had fallen asleep on the short drive home, she had played hard with her friends from the club. Maddie was hurting a little bit, but she didn't want to say anything because she knew Happy would be upset with her. They pulled into the drive, Happy got Sophia out, carrying her into the house, Maddie carefully eased herself out of the vehicle, slowly walking into the house. Wincing in pain with each step she took, she didn't hear or see Happy coming back out until he cursed.

He swept her gently up into his arms, carrying her into the house, she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"I didn't want to leave, you and Sophia were having a good time."

"Damn it women!" He carried her to the bedroom, undressing her, he pulled one of his t-shirts out of a drawer and slipped it on, He left the room briefly, bringing back a pain pill and glass of water. After she took the pill, he laid her down in bed, pulling the blankets around her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He left the room, locking up the house, he sat on the couch, knowing he needed to tell her the truth. Knowing he could loose her all over again, that she could go back to Chibs once she knew everything.

He loved her so damn much, but if she got her memory back and discovered the truth on her own, then she might hate him. Yet, what if she wasn't able to handle the truth and she fell apart and she was lost to both of them forever.


	24. Chapter 24

_She was sinking lower and lower below the surface, it was dark and cold. She couldn't move her hands and feet, they were tied up, she was too tired and it hurt to move anyway, she took her last breath, seeing Sophia's smiling face._

Gasping for air, Maddie sat up in bed, she looked around the room frantically. She felt two strong arms go around her waist, pulling her back down in bed, she stiffened out in a panic. "Babe, it was just a nightmare. You're okay." She laid back down, resting in his arms, trying to control her breathing. She kept having the same nightmare of drowning, every night.

She looked over, seeing that Happy was asleep, she slipped from bed, she went down the hall to the livingroom. Sitting down on the couch, dhr closed her eyes, trying to recall the missing hours from Thursday to Friday. It was still a blank, there was nothing, there, she was frustrated. It was three in the morning, she just needed to clear her mind, she pulled on her shoes and decided to go for a drive.

She backed out of the drive, she opened the sunroof on her SUV, rolling down all the windows. She drove around town, settling on a spot south of town, near a creek. She use to go there as a kid, with Opie and Jax. They'd go there anytime they needed to escape, sometimes they'd take someone special out there. She pulled over to, grabbing a blanket from the back of her SUV, she followed the path down to the flat rocks by the creek. She saw a figure sitting on the rocks, she let out a startled gasp. The figured turned around, slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing lass. It's three am."

"I needed to clear my head, escape from..."

"From what?" He walked closer to her.

"The nightmares, the confusion, the darkness, ..."

He took her hand, she spread the blanket out on the rock, laying down on it, staring up at the stars and the moon. "Tell me what's going on in your head?" He laid down beside her.

"I'm missing twenty-four hours of my life, if not more, I keep having a nightmare of drowning, there's something is being kept from me and I just can't put my finger on it.

"Maybe it's for your own good."

She let out a slow exhale. "I just want to know the truth, why is everyone so concerned about protecting me?" She looked over at him, he was staring at her intently. "What?"

"Don't push yourself to remember, it will come back to you love,"

Her phone started ringing, she fished it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I needed to clear my head. I went for a drive. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." She ended the call. Looking over at Chibs she smiled at him. "You never answered my question, what are you doing out here at three am?"

"Same as you, clearing my head."

"What's troubling you?"

"Lost love!" He said quietly. "I had the most beautiful women, then I lost her, because I was stupid."

"If you truly love her, then fight for her Chibs."

"It's too late."

She sat up, looking at him, she saw tears in his eyes. She reached over, cupping his face. "It's never too late." She smiled at him, leaning over she kissed his cheek. "I better get back before Hap sends half the club looking for me." He got up, holding his hand out to her, she took it, he pulled her up and into his arms. There was something familiar about being in his arms, she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away, bending over she picked up the blanket and started up the embankment to her vehicle. He was behind her, his hand at the small of her back, guiding her.

"I'm going to follow you back, make sure you get home."

"I'll be fine, you don't need to."

He cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "I insist."

She climbed into her SUV, and headed home, he followed her, she couldn't shake the strange feeling she had when she touched Chibs or he touched her.

XXX

She walked into the house as the sun started to come up, Happy pulled her into his arms. "I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry. My mind was so cluttered..."

"Next time wake me up!" She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt bad about worrying him, she should have left a note or something. He picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed, she kicked her shoes off, throwing them towards the closet, she scooted herself back on the bed. Laying down under the blankets, he brushed back her hair from her face. "Get some rest."

She watched him leave the bedroom, she closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. She started thinking about Chibs and wondering about his lost loved, hoping it really wasn't to late for him. She tried to remember if she'd seen him at the club with anyone, but she couldn't remember. Why was everything blocked? She hated not being able to remember shit, it was annoying as hell.

She could feel the muscles getting tight in her neck and shoulders, causing her head to hurt. She needed to relax, she got up, going into the bathroom, she ran a hot bath, filling it with her favorite bubble bath. She undressed, and climbed into the tub, sinking onto the hot soapy water, letting the bubbles, kiss the back of her neck. She could feel the tension, starting to melt away. Her eyes were closed, she saw pictures flashing before her eyes, of her being hit across the face, and kicked in the stomach.

There was a hand on her shoulder, she sat up and screamed, blinking her eyes, Happy was starring at her. She clinched her jaw, looking at him. He grabbed her by the arms lifting her out of the water, wrapping a towel around her. "Are you okay?'

She started to shiver. "I...I.." He pulled her into his arms. "It was a horrible nightmare."

"It's okay" She pulled away from him, drying off, and getting dressed, leaving the bathroom. She crawled back into bed, curling up into a ball, trying to push back her racing thoughts. She felt him sit on the bed next to her, she rolled over to look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks. I'm still trying to sort it out, but thanks for asking." She laid back down, he looked down at her.

"I'll be going to work today, if you need anything, call me."

"I will."

"Eat today, when you feed Sophia."

"Hap..."

"You have to keep you're strength up. You have to eat, promise me!"

"Alright! I promise!" He leaned over kissing her.

"I love you. Take care of yourself today."

"I will, and I love you too."

She watched him leave, to get ready for work, she heard tiny feet coming down the hall. She smiled as the door opened, and Sophia peeked in the room. "Good morning sweet girl. Come get into bed with me!" The little girl crawled into bed, with Maddie, the snuggled together. This is what she needed right here, was this beautiful little girl.

They were laughing together in bed together, when Happy walked out of the bathroom. "Hi daddy!"

"Good morning baby girl!" She jumped up and flew at him, wrapping er arms around his neck. "You take care of mommy today?"

"Okay."

He leaned down down kissing her, on the lips, before leaving for work. She watched him leave the room, smiling at her daughter. "Ready for breakfast baby?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Let's go out to eat!" The little girl bounced off the bed, running from the bedroom, down to her own, to change clothes. She got up from the bed, going to the bathroom, she brushed her hair, did her make up. She went into the bedroom, and got dressed. She wandered down to Sophia's room to see what was taking so long. The little girl was standing in her room, dressed, turning circles dancing. Maddie stood in the doorway watching her smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes mommy! Can we take daddy something?"

"Of course!" They went the dinner on Main Street, and had breakfast.

"Mommy, can we take breakfast to all my uncles?"

"What should we take them?"

"Donuts and muffins!"

She laughed. "I think you're Uncles would love that. You can order them!" Sophia bounced up and down with excitement. "Finish your breakfast!" The waitress came to the table with the check.

The little girls eyes lit up. "I need a bunch of donuts and muffins for my dad and uncles to go please!" The waitress looked at Sophia and then at Maddie.

"I'll take a dozen glazed donuts, a dozen blueberry muffins to go please." Maddie sipped her coffee until the waitress brought their to go order, they paid their bill, and left the diner. They drove to TM, getting out of the car, Sophia was jumping up and down, because she was excited about being here.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Happy looked up seeing Sophia and Maddie standing across the lot, he smiled and started to walk across the lot towards him. "Hey baby girl! What are you doing here?" He scooped her up in his arms, he leaned over kissing Maddie.

"Me and mommy ate breakfast! And brought you and my uncles donuts and muffins!"

"You did?" He kissed Sophia on the check.

"Can I tell them?"

"Yes, baby! Let's go tell them." He carried her towards the garage, Maddie watched as Sophia told her Uncles about the donuts and muffins. Maddie carried them to the picnic table and watched the guys coming towards her. She smiled at them, Jax kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

The rest of the men helped themselves to donuts and muffins, Sophia was in hog heaven surrounded by by her dad and uncles. Happy looked at Sophia. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"French toast, eggs, and bacon with chocolate milk!"

"What did mommy have?"

"Coffee and toast."

Maddie was talking to Opie, when she felt his gaze on her, she looked up and saw him glaring at her. She walked over to see what was wrong, his arms went around her waist. "You promised me, you were going to eat."

"I did.."

"Toast...is not a good enough breakfast." He growled at her. "If you don't start taking better care of yourself ..."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't hungry."

He cupped her face. "Eat a muffin!"

"No, thank you!" She sat down on the bench of the picnic table. "I will take a water." He went inside the clubhouse. Chibs sat down beside her, she smiled at him. "Hi Chibs. What's up?"

"Just wanting to see how you're doing love?" She started to answer him but she flashed on the two of the kissing, she closed her eyes. Trying to get it back, what she just saw. "Maddie?"

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him. "I'm fine." She stood up to go into the clubhouse, she was hit with a wave of dizziness, and started to fall. She heard her name being called, Chibs arms went around her, he lifted her off her feet, carrying her inside the clubhouse. He laid her on the couch, by the pool tables. "What the hell happened?" Happy asked.

"She stood up, and passed out on me!"

"She hasn't been eating enough to keep a bird alive."

Maddie slowly opened her eyes, looking at both men standing over her. "I'm fine!" She started to get up from the couch, but was pushed down by both men. "Really, I'm fine. I just got lightheaded."

"It's because you haven't been eating enough!" Happy growled at her.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't have an appetite." She looked up, Chibs looked down at her, his eyes full of concern. She closed her eyes, she was in Chibs arms, they were laying in bed together. Her eyes popped open, she looked at Chibs, then at Happy. _What the fuck is happening?_

Happy walked into the kitchen, bringing back a sandwich. "Eat this, I'm not letting you leave until you're done."

Maddie picked up the sandwich and slowly started to eat, the clubhouse door opened, and Sophia was carried in by Tig. She smilled at the little girl, being carried towards her. "Hi sweet girl."

"Hi mommy! Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine sweetheart!" She finished eating her sandwich, she handed her plate to Happy. "See, all done." She started to get up from the couch, she was pushed back down by Happy and Chibs. "You two are getting on my nerves!"

"We're watching out for you babe!" She rolled her eyes.

"Bite me!" Both men laughed at her. "Can I go home now?"

"Chibs, is going to take you and Sophia home."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you driving home, and I can't leave right now."

She rolled her eyes, and got up from the couch, Chibs picked up Sophia, his hand went to Maddie's back he guided her towards the door. She climbed into the SUV, while Chibs buckled Sophia into her carseat. He drove her home, she got out of the vehicle, opening the backdoor to get Sophia out.

"I'll get her love."

"Don't you have to get back?"

"No, I have time."

She closed the door, she watched Chibs get Sophia out of the car, she unlocked the front door, walking inside. Sophia went running off to play in her room, Maddie went to set on the couch. Chibs went into the kitchen, fixed Sophia and Maddie something to eat. He called for Sophia to come eat, she came skipping down to the kitchen, climbing into her seat.

He carried a plate of food to Maddie, sitting it on the coffee table. "Really? I just ate?"

"You need to eat."

"Ugggg! I'm not hungry, please don't force feed me!"

He sat down beside her on the couch, he touched the side of her face, she turned to face him. "You need to take care of yourself love. For that little girl in there."

"I know..." She closed her eyes, she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. He turned his face so her kiss landed on his lips, she didn't pull away, or stop it. She leaned further in, deepening the kiss, his hands went into her hair. She was pulled closer to him, she pulled away from him, getting up from the couch. Touching her lips, with her fingers.

"Christ Maddie...I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking!"

She turned. looking at him. "I...I...Filip" He pulled her into his arms, she pushed away from him, she closed her eyes. "It's okay, I mean..." He touched her face again, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I understand."


	25. Chapter 25

They stood staring at one another, Maddie was torn, kissing him felt so right but she knew it was wrong. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, she opened them and he was so close to her. She could smell his scent, his hands were still on her face. He leaned in, his lips grazing hers, she opened her mouth to him, his arms went around her. She was lifted off the ground, and held against his body.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but didn't want him to stop kissing her. His mouth traveled from her lips to her ear lobe. "God lass, you're so beautiful." His hands moved down to her ass pulling her tightly against him.

She pulled away from him again. "I'm sorry Chibs!..." Sophia called for her from the kitchen, she rushed from the room to check on her daughter. Embarrassed and ashamed that she had kissed him.

"I'm heading back to TM." She just nodded her head, not making eye contact with him. She heard the door shut, she and Sophia went and laid down for a nap. She watched her daughter curl up in a ball and drift to sleep.

Covering her up with a blanket, she left the bedroom, she went down to the livingroom room, sitting down on the couch. She saw the plate of food that Chibs had brought her, forgotten on the table, she picked it up, carrying it to the kitchen. Dumping the food in the trash, she cleaned up the kitchen.

She looked around the house, it needed a good cleaning. She started with the livingroom, cleaning it from top to bottom. She went back into the kitchen doing the same, she sat down to rest for a few minutes before moving on to the bathrooms.

There's where Happy found her when he got home, scrubbing the bathroom, bathed in sweat. "What the hell Maddie? You're suppose to be taking it easy and resting."

"Hap, I'm fine. I needed to clean, the place was a mess." She winced as she got up off the floor. Happy picked her up, and carried her down the hall to their room. Getting ready to lay her down in their bed, she stopped him. "Wait, I'm all sweaty and gross! I need a shower first! Please! Besides Sophia is still sleeping in our bed! She smiled at him.

He growled and cursed, carrying her into the bathroom, he took her clothes off of her. Reaching into the shower he turned it on, letting the water heat up. Taking his own clothes off, he pulled her into the shower. He slowly washed her body, being careful not to hurt her. She leaned herhead back, getting her hair wet, he poured shampoo into his hands, lathering her hair.

"You're so beautiful Maddie. I love you!"

"I love you too Hap!" He gently washed the shampoo from her hair. She grabbed his body wash, pouring some in her hand, she ran it over his body. She watched him close his eyes, as her hands ran over his body.

He pulled her close to him, kissing her. He reached over turning off the water, opening the door he grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around her and the other around himself. She pushed opened the door and they stepped out into the bathroom.

She turned around standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. "You're killing me!"

XXX

She had left work two hours early for her doctor's appointment, she didn't tell Happy about it because she didn't want him to worry. It had been eight weeks, she had several tests that were being done this afternoon. She was nerves bur was glad to have them done and be able to get on with her life.

She was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get the results. Dr. Laws came into the exam room smiling at Maddie.

"Other then being a little under weight, everything else looks great. There's no reason why you wouldn't be able to conceive again. You can resume regular sexual activities."

Maddie thanked the doctor and quickly left. She headed home, pulling into the drive she saw Happy's bike. She walked into the house, he was pacing the livingroom looking worried and pissed. When he saw her, he stopped pacing. He stormed up to her, grabbing her arms.

"Where in the fuck have you been?"

"Work."

"Bullshit! You left two hours ago! So where were you?"

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "I had a doctor's appointment you jackass!"

His angry expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had a bunch of tests, I didn't want to worry you..."

He pulled her into his arms. "What did the doctor say?"

"That more children are possible and we can start working on it tonight..." He picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I was a jackass..."

"You can make it up to me." She smiled at him, as he tossed her on the bed. He slowly undress her, kissing her exposed skin. He took her nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it, she arched her back. His hands moved down to her center, rubbing against her clit. "Hap.." He insert his fingers inside her, moving them in and out. She moaned, moving her hips against his hands.

"Oh God...Hap!" He pulled his fingers out of her, lowering his head. He pushed her legs apart, teasing her clit with his tongue. She was clinching the sheet, he slid his tongue inside her. She could feel her orgasam building.

"Cum for me baby!" Happy lowered his head down, licking her clit. Slipping his tongue inside her tasting her, she climaxed. He raised up over her, teasing her with his cock, slowly sliding it inside her. Her lowered his mouth to hers, she kissed him.

He slowly thrust inside her, taking his time, not wanting to hurt her. "Fucking unbelievable!" She raised her hips up to meets his movements. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper.

He rolled over so she was on top of him. "Ride me!" She rocked her hips back and forth, his hands were on her waist. She made slow, small circles wit her hips. Hearing him growl, she smiled down at him. Not planning on speeding up, she continued her slow torture. "Fuck women, you're making me crazy!" He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, he thrust inside her. She threw back her head.

"Fuck Hap!" He flipped her over to her back, thrusting into her hard and fast, her hips met his movements. She felt herself getting ready to have an orgasam, her legs squeezed around his waist as she came. His own release came minutes after. He collapsed on top of her.

Laying there for a few minutes, catching his breathe, he looked down in her face. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me! I'm fine." He rolled to the side pulling her to him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." She lay in his arms, cherishing the moment.

"Let's go take a shower!" He picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. "How do you feel about Chibs?"

Feeling guilty about the kiss that they shared weeks ago, she looked at him. "He's my friend, has been for a long time. I care for him deeply. Why?"

"No reason, you've always seemed close. We've talked about this before..I want to ink you with my crow. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the mother of my child. I love you, your the only woman I want. I'm working on a design, as soon as I have one dine, I want to tat you."

She smiled at him. "I'd love that!" He reached into the shower, turning it on, he pulled her close to him, kissing her. Stepping into the shower, they went for round two.

XXX

"I have to go to Tuscan for club business, tomorrow. You going to be okay?"

Raising her head off his chest, she looked at him. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I might have one of the guys stay with you and Sophia while I'm gone. I'd feel better!"

"It's not nessccary, we'll be fine."

He growled at her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"It's in my DNA! If I need anything I can call my brother, or Jax, or..."

"And if someone is trying to hurt you or Sophia by the time they get here it's too late!"

"Of for Christ sake Happy! I know how to shoot a gun, I can defend myself!"

"Someone is staying with you!'

It was her turn to growl, she laid her head down on his chest, she understood his need to want to protect his family, but it sometimes aggravated the hell out of her. "If it would make you feel, better, then fine. Someone can stay with us."

His arms tightened around her, she drifted off to sleep.

XXX

She was being shaken awake, she opened one eye, it was still dark. "Go away!" She pulled the blankets up over her head. She heard him laugh, as he pulled them down, and leaned down kissing her. "I've leaving babe!"

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"Be careful. I love you! Come home whole!"

"I love you too. And always! Rat is down stairs, he'll stay with you until you leave for work."

"So I shouldn't run around half naked...got it!" She felt his hands under the blankets, grabbing her.

"Women, you better keep your shit covered!" He growled. She laughed, he leaned down kissing her again. "See you in a couple of days, I'll call you!"

He walked towards the door. "Hey Hap!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You keep your shit covered, remember you belong to me. Don't go messing around with the whores."

"Baby, you're the only women I want." He walked out the door, she heard him stop in Sophia's room before he left.

She laid back down, dozing off until she had to go to work.

XXX

It had been a long day, she was driving home in a down pour, traffic was horrible, then she got a flat tire. She pulled over to the side of the rode, getting out of the vehicle, she tried to change it herself. Let out a string of curse words, that would probably make Tig blush, she threw the jack in the back of her SUV. It was only three, so someone would still be at the shop, she pulled out her phone, and dialed TM's number.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive, this is Filip. How may I help you."

"Chibs, it's Maddie. I'm out on 580 with a flat..."

"I'll be right out to get you love. Stay in your vehicle with the doors locked."

"Thanks."

She ended the call, locking her doors, she pushed back the seat and closed her eyes. Waiting for Chibs to come help her, the knocking on the window startled her awake, the windows were steamed up. She saw the flashing lights, in her rearview mirror, she saw a scene flash in her mind. _She was pulled over, she got out of her vehicle, the cop pushed her up against her SUV and handcuffed her, then it went black._

The knock on her window was a little louder. "Maddie, are you okay?" She looked out her window and could make out Chibs form, she opened the door and got out.

"Sorry, I dozed off, it took me a minute to..." It was still raining and they were both getting drenched.

"Grab your purse, and whatever else you need. I'll drop you off at the house. I'll tow you cage into the shop and fix the tire. Get into the truck!"

She grabbed her things, climbing into the truck, she was shivering from the chill. Chibs got into the truck, looking at her, he cranked the heat. "Thanks."

Pulling off his jacket, he wrapped it around her. "You're skin is like ice."

"I tried to change the tire myself, but I couldn't get the lug nuts lose."

"What the hell Maddie? You have a whole garage full of men, that would drop everything to come help you!"

"I don't like bothering anyone."

"Maddie love, you could never a bother."

She laughed. "I'm sure Jax and Opie, would argue with you."

She heard him chuckle. "Aye, I'm sure they would but you're their little sister. You're suppose to be a bother!"

He pulled up in front pf her house. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"I'll bring it back, tonight once I have the tire fixed."

She took his jacket it off =, handing it to him. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her things, slipping out of the tow truck, she ran inside, to get out of the rain. He watched her go, making sure she got inside alright.

XXX

She was putting the finishing touches on dinner, when the doorbell rang. Sophia was jumping up and down, with excitement. "Mommy, we got compny!"

"I know baby, let's go see who it is!" The little girl peeked through the window by the door.

"It's Fip! It's Fip!" Maddie laughed and opened the door. Sophia threw herself at the man's legs, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I missed you Fip!"

"I missed you too, little love.' He picked her up, wrapping his arms around her.

A scene flashed in front of Maddie's eyes. _Sophia was a baby, she was cuddled in Chips' arms. AAAA Fip. Slobbery kisses. His arms were wrapped around her like they were now, he cradled her in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Maddie._

"Maddie, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry what?"

He was looking at her, she blinked her eyes, trying to get the memory back. "I said something smells good."

"It's dinner. Would you like to join us, there's plenty."

"I'd love to."

She went into the kitchen, to check on dinner, it was almost ready. She set the table, trying to bring back the memory, why would she be kissing Chibs, why would he be holding Sophia like she was his. She sat dinner on the table, and called them to the table, he sat down smiling at her. She was lost in her own thoughts, half listening to Sophia's and Chibs' conversation.

"Maddie, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Is everything okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, sorry."

"I said, Rat had to go out of town, family emergency. I'll be staying here tonight."

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest room."

She picked at her dinner, not eating much, she cleaned up from dinner while Chibs and Sophia played. Again, there was something familiar about the scene like they'd done it before. She was washing the dishes, looking out into the back yard, when she had another memory flash. _She had walked into the clubhouse, looking for someone, Jax stopped her, being a pain in her ass. She walked back to the dorm room and found the Filip she wanted in bed with a croweater!_ _She was upset, and she left!_

"Fuck!" She had broken a glass while washing it, and sliced her hand. Chibs came into the kitchen to see if she was okay, she had a towel wrapped her hand.

"Let me see love." She held her hand out to him, he examined her hand. "Let me patch you up. It's not deep enough for stitches." He cleaned her wound up, and bandaged it, taking great care.

"Thank you Filip."

"You're welcome. I'll finish the dishes."

She went into the livingroom, sitting on the couch, she leaned back, closing her eyes dozing off. She started to dream, her memories started to run together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews! I always appreciate them, keep them coming!**

 _She could see Jax giving boxes to the man that had been kicking and hitting her. She was leaning against a man at the end of a dock, she saw the man nod. He moved, she fell into the cold dark water, she heard Opie and Chibs yell her name. She sank into the deep cold water. She couldn't move because her arms and legs were tied up, she was too weak to move._

 _She saw Sophia's smiling face, she heard Chibs voice calling for her to breath. His mouth was on hers, breathing air into her lungs._

She sat up gasping for air, her eyes popped open and she looked around the room. Chibs was by her side. "Are you okay?' He was studying her face.

"You helped save my life?"

"Aye, Hap pulled you from the water, and I did CPR."

"You and Opie jumped in, looking for me?"

"Aye." She looked at him trying to sort all her memories in order, they seamed to be all jumbled. She looked at him again.

"Thank you."

He stared into her eyes. "We couldn't find you, Happy jumped in and pulled you out. You weren't breathing. I got out of the water and started CPR. You didn't take a breathe for awhile. You had us scared. We thought we'd lost you."

She looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, she put her hands to his check. "I'm sorry."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm just happy, you survived." She pulled her hand away from his face, laying it in her lap. Getting up she excused herself to check on Sophia, the little girl was playing in her bedroom.

Maddie went into her own room, changing into yoga pants and one of Hap's t-shirts. She put her hair up in a messy bun, Going into the bathroom she washed her make up off, she dried her face, curling up in bed, she picked up her phone and called Happy.

A female answered the phone, she thought she had the wrong number. She called him again, and the same female answered. "Is Happy there?"

"He's in the shower. Who's this?"

"His old lady! Who the fuck is this?" She heard some cursing in the background, then the phone was dropped. She ended the call not wanting to hear anymore, or any lies. When her phone immediately rang she ignored it, she turned it off.

She laid back, closing her eyes letting the tears stream down her face. She got uo from bed, she needed to give Sophia a bath, and get her to bed. Her phone was vibrating like crazy, she ignored it, she couldn't deal with this shit tonight.

Walking into Sophia's room she smiled down at her daughter. "Hey sweet girl, it's bath time!" The little girl jumped up running towards the bathroom. "Do you want to take a bath in my tub?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"Grab your toys and come on!" The little girl got her toys and followed Maddie into the master bathroom. She filled the tub with warm water, helping the little girl step into the tub, she tossed the toys in. She washed Sophia's hair, then sat on the edge watching her play.

Chibs knocked on the door, looking in he had his phone in his hand. "Hap is on the phone. He needs to talk to him!"

She shook her head at him. "Tell him I'm in the shower!" She let the water out of the tub, picking Sophia up, and wrapping a towel around her. She didn't listen to the conversation Chibs was having with Happy, she dried off Sophia and got her dressed for bed.

Carrying her back to her bedroom, she tucked the little girl into bed. She walked down the hall to the patio doors, stepping outside, she sat down on one of the chairs. Closing her eyes, she tired to tell herself there had to be an explanation to why so bitch had answered his phone. He wouldn't cheat on her.

She heard the door open, Chibs stopped out, placing her phone in front of her. She glared at him, looking down at her phone, it started to vibrant again. It was Happy, swearing she picked up the phone.

"Get the hint asshole, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Maddie, please listen to me baby. I didn't cheat on you. She broke into my room while I was in the shower. I told you, you were tge only woman for me."

"You expect me to believe that shit? Fuck off!" She ended the call, turning the phone off, she slammed in the house going to bed.

XXX

She had a late morning, her first appointment wasn't until eleven, so she could sleep late. She and Sophia laze around the house. She turned on her phone, having several missed calls from Happy, she rolled her eyes.

Anita got to the house to take care of Sophia , Maddie got ready for work, kissing her daughter, she climbed inti her SUV and left. She stopped to get gas and some coffee, needing some caffeine to get her through the day. She had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning.

She heard the rumble of motorcycles, looking up she saw it was Mayans going by. She knew they and tge Sons were on okay terms, but she wasn't going to draw attention to herself. She climbed into her SUV and continued to the Spa.

She was at her station when she heard a familiar female voice coming from the front, she glanced up and saw Gemma at the front desk. _Christ, he's calling in the big guns._ She walked to the front, hugging her Godmother.

"Hey Gem, what brings you to Oakland?"

"Hap, wanted me to check on you!"

"You can tell the bastard, I'm fine."

"He'll be home the day after tomorrow. He's losing his mind worried about you. Will you call him?"

"Absolutely not! He can go to hell! I've got to go, my client is here." She walked away from Gemma, to get to work. She watched Gemma leave, breathing a sigh of relief.

XXX

Her head was pounding when she got off work, she drove home stopping to pick up take out because she didn't feel like cooking. It was early evening, she pulled into the drive, and saw the motorcycle in the drive, there was something about it being there that just pissed her off.

She slammed into the house, finding Chibs playing with Sophia, they both looked up as she came into the house. "Hi mommy, Fip and I are having a tea party!" Feeling bad about her bad attitude, she smiled at her daughter.

"I brought take out for dinner. You two continue with your party, while I set it out." She went into the kitchen, near tears, she didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was a hot mess. She was setting the food on the counter, he was standing directly behind her, his hands were om her waist.

"Did you have a bad day love?" She turned to look at him, something about his eyes did her in, she burst into tears. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, kissing the top of her head. "Tell me what's wrong?" He whispered.

She pulled away, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose my shit in front of you." She looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

He lifted her chin, so she was looking in his eyes. "It's okay love."

"It's nothing, I didn't sleep well last night...I'm fine. Sophia come eat." She put the food on the table, trying to push all her problems out of her mind. She ate her dinner, hoping it would make her headache go away, it was still throbbing afterwards. She loaded the dishwasher, cleaned the rest of the kitchen, then laid on the couch. She cuddled with Sophia, watching a movie, Chibs had disappeared outside.

She put Sophia to bed, Chibs was still outside, she opened the door looking for him. "Did you need something Maddie?"

"I just wondered where you went."

"I came out to be alone and think." He said rather abruptly. Surprised and hurt by his tone, she turned to go inside.

"Then I'll leave you to it." She had turned to go back inside, when his hand clamped down on her arm, pulling her back.

"Do you love him?"

She looked at Chibs. "With all my heart." She saw him nod his head, he leaned in to kiss her check.

"Make sure he treats you right." He walked back inside the house, leaving her alone outside, she stared up at the moon, wondering what in the hell that was all about.

XXX

Happy was going to be home later today, she was going to meet him at the club, it was Friday night and there was a party. She hadn't talked to him in several days, she had been miserable. Since she was off today, she and Sophia were going to spend the day together, then Anita was going to come over and watch her, so Maddie could go to the party.

She was hoping to make up with Happy, she'd been an unreasonable bitch. Laying in bed for a few minutes more she decided the plan for the day, playing in the park, lunch out, the home for a nap. She heard giggling in the hall, Sophia was climbing into bed with her.

"Morning sweet girl."

"Hi mommy!"

They snuggled in bed, for a little while, just enjoying the morning. They got up, to get their day started, eating breakfast, Rat was outside keeping watch over them. They went to the park, playing all morning, then they went to lunch, Sophia was yawning, falling asleep in her lunch. Maddie couldn't help but laugh, picking the little girl up, she carried her out to the SUV and drove her home.

Maddie laid down in bed, falling asleep, she'd had some sleepless nights. She sat up suddenly, everything had come back to her, she let tears run down her face. She stared to shake, she needed to talk to someone to make sure, it was all as she remembered it, that it wasn't some dream she had.

She peked in at Sophia, she was still sleeping, she started getting ready for the party, she'd dress at the club, if she decided to stay. She woke Sophia up at two, feeding her a snack. She called Anita seeing if she could come by early. She got there at four, so Maddie took off for the club.

XXX

She walked up to the bar, looking for Gemma, She overheard two croweaters talking about her. "She's no better then us."

"Well I slept with Happy, when she was pregant with the little brat. She left him for Chibs, her own brother called her a whore so she left. Came back when her bastard was 6 months old, took up with Chibs again."

The other women laughed. "Then she caught Chibs with Monica, she ran out of here so fast. Stupid bitch got kidnapped, lost Chibs baby and got amnesia. Didn't even remember being with Chibs."

"Now the whore is back with Happy!"

Maddie didn't say anything she slowly turned around with tears in her eyes, she bumped into Gemma and Tig.

"Is it true?"

"Baby, let's go talk." Gemma put her arm around her shoulders, Maddie brushed her arm off of her.

"My memory came back today, I just needed it validated, to make sure it wasn't something I dreamed. She started for the door, Tig stepped in front of her, trying to stop her. "Tiggy, I love you, but I'm leaving! I'll drop you on your ass! Jax and Ope taught me to fight, so you know I can."

She shoved him out of the way, running to the parking lot, she climbed into her SUV, and peeled out of the parking lot, going to the one spot she could go to clear her mind and think.

XXX

Gemma glared at the croweaters at the bar. "Get the hell out of here, you aren't welcome here anymore!"

"You can't do that!"

"Really bitch? Let's wait for Happy, Jax, Opie, and Chibs to get here and tell them what you did, If you're lucky you may walk out! I'm doing you a favor!" The woman got up and quickly left, Gemma looked at Tig, he was already on his phone.

"I got a hold of Jax, they are about a thirty minutes away. Chibs isn't answering his phone, I'm going to his house."

"Go get him baby, bring him back here."

Gemma tried to call Maddie's cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail, she called Anita and told her if Maddie showed up at the house to call her immediately and to try to keep Maddie and Sophia at the house.

Tig pulled into Chibs drive, walking up he beat on the door, Chibs yanked it open. "What?"

"Has Maddie been by or called you?"

"No, why would she?"

"Because she got her memory back, she heard a couple of croweaters talking about her confirming it, and she's taken off. Gemma can't get her to answer her phone. You need to come to the club, and wait for Happy and everyone else, so we can find her."

"Let her old man find her."

Tig grabbed him. "Didn't you hear me? She knows the truth, she knows it was your baby she lost...she ran off upset. Get you ass to the club, don't make me kick it before you go!"

"Christ...Maddie!" He grabbed his Kutte, locking up he got on his bike and geaded for the club.

XXX

Happy was excited to be home, first and foremost, he was going to make up with his women, then he was going to put his crow on her. He didn't see her cage in the parking lot, he swore under his breath, he was going to take a shower, get cleaned up, then go home and make up with her. He and the rest of the club members got off their bikes, walking towards the clubhouse, Gemma, Tig, Rat, and Chibs were sitting out front on the picnic tables.

Chibs walked up to Happy. "We need to talk."

"What about?" He wasn't pleased that he was being kept from his plan.

"Maddie's memory came back this afternoon, she knows everything. She took off upset, no one can reach her."

"Fuck! Has anyone been out looking for her?"

"She's been gone for forty-five minutes, we were giving her time to cool down, before we looked."

They walked over to their brothers, looking at them. "We need your help. Maddie's memory came back, she took off, we need to find her. She won't answer her phone." Happy said.

Chibs looked at Gemma. "Would you go to the house, in case she shows up there?"

"Of course baby." Gemma walked to her car leaving.

They paired up in twos, riding out to search for her, promising to keep in contact with each other.

XXX

She lay on the flat rocks, trying to figure out what to do, she'd been betrayed and lied to by all the people she loved. Her cell phone rang for the twenty-fifth time, this time it was Bobby Elvis. She really wished they'd leave her alone, she decided the only way she'd get some peace was to send a group text.

 **I'm fine. Need to think, please leave me alone!**

She leaned back against the rock, watching the water flowing down, the creek. She heard two motorcycles pulling over at the top of the rode. _So much for leaving me alone to think._ She stood up to see who had found her. _Well fuck! It was the two men, she really didn't want to see!_ She crossed her arms in front of herself, in a way to protect herself from their bullshit.

"Stay away from me! I have nothing to say to either one of you!"

Chibs came close to her. "Please...let us explain."

"How you lied to me for the past two months? I must be a bad lay to have two men cheat on me." She laughed. "But hey I got lucky to walk on you both..." Chibs tried to grab her arm. "Don't fucking touch me, if you hadn't of cheated on me...I wouldn't of left upset, or gotten kidnapped or..." She saw the tears in his eyes, turning her back on Chibs she glared at Happy. "And you, couldn't wait to step in and take advantage...poor Maddie she's so fucked up. She can't remember shit...I'll pretend to love her because I feel sorry for her.

"Maddie, I never stopped loving you." He stepped forward to pull her into his arms. She shoved him away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me, either one of you! I hate you both, go to hell!" She stormed up the embankment to her car, speeding home to get Sophia.


	27. Chapter 27

She slammed into the house, walking down the hall, she scooped Sophia out of her bed, heading to the front door. She let out a little scream when she saw Gemma.

"What the fuck Gem?"

"Everyone is out looking for you baby!"

"Yeah, and everyone found me. Now I'm leaving."

"Don't do this baby...don't take his kid."

"I just need to clear my head, I'll be back Monday."

She ran out to the SUV, putting Sophia into her carseat, she took off for parts unknown.

She wasn't even to Charming city limits and her cell phone was blowing up, from Happy calling her. She rolled down the window, and threw the phone out on the side of the rode. She drove a little bit further before she pulled over, two other cars pulled in behind her. She signed the paper work, moved their luggage over, and she drove away, leaving her SUV abandoned on the side of the rode.

She headed South on the 5, she would find a place and stop somewhere.

XXX

"What do you mean she took Sophia and left?"

"Baby, she needed to clear her head, She said she'd be back Monday,"

"She's not answering her phone!" He sat down on the couch.

Juice was sitting at the kitchen counter. "Her phone is pinging on the 5 south of town."

Happy, Opie, Jax, and Chibs left the house to go find her, hoping she's still be there when they arrived. They called Juice to get an exact location of her phone, to see where she was. It was still pinging in the same exact location. Happy called her phone, he heard it ringing, they followed the sound, finding her phone off in the bushes.

Not liking where this was going, they continued to look around, Chibs spotted her SUV up the rode. They all had flash backs to two months ago, but this time, it was much worse, because Sophia was with her. They slowly approached the vehicle with weapons drawn, Happy opened the door, finding a note for him taped to the dash.

 **We're fine. I needed to get away, and think things through.**

 **Maddie**

"Fuck! She ran off with my kid!"

"Give her until Monday." Chibs said.

"She's gone for good. She ditched her cage, and phone. She ran off!"

"We'll find her like we did before." Opie reassured him.

"Juice, will be able to track her down." Jax told him

XXX

She went back to LA, she could get a job there, she still had contacts. She had a safety deposit box, that had a stash of money and other valuables she could use to start over at a bank here in LA. She could hide in plain sight, and never be found, which is what she wanted. She was exhausted, she had gotten to LA, in time to watch the sunrise, she pulled up to the beach and watched the sun come up.

She heard Sophia waking up in the back of the car, she smiled. Opening the back door, she pulled her out of her carseat. "Good morning baby! Want to see the ocean?"

"Yeah mommy!" They took their shoes off, and ran along the waters edge. Sophia would giggle when the waves brushed her feet. She scooped the little girl up in her arms, they were laughing. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's at home baby." The little girls lip pouted out, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I miss my daddy!"

Maddie felt horrible for taking her away, from Happy. "I know baby." She was debating on going back, because Sophia was hurting so much. She had to decide who's feelings were worth more, Sophia's or hers. She carried Sophia to the car, they were going to get breakfast, then find a place to stay for at least the next few days. Putting her shoes on, she drove them to a diner so they could eat breakfast.

She had enough money with her to not have to hit her safety deposit box for a couple of weeks, she needed to go open a new bank account. She decided that she was going to stay, she knew it was selfish to keep Sophia from her dad, but Maddie couldn't go back right now. She needed a couple of weeks to think about things, she was in love with Happy but she couldn't trust him.

All the lies in the last two months, had taken a toll on her, she watched Sophia eating waffles. She was devastated that she had miscarried Chibs baby and they hadn't been able to grief together. She remembered the love she had for him, and how hurt she felt when she found him in bed with another women. She thought about Happy, and the love she rediscovered with him. She couldn't go back to Charming right now, she needed time, to focus and get her shit together.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

"I'm fine baby!" She smiled at Sophia. "Mommy, needs a nap. Lets go find a place to sleep."

Maddie paid the bill, they walked out, and found a place for them to stay, she turned on the TV, finding cartoons for Sophia to watch. She dozed off, taking a catnap, she heard Sophia taking to someone. Her eyes snapped open, she was talking on Maddie's burner phone.

"Who are you talking to baby?"

"Uncle Opie!"

She took the phone from Sophie. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you sis?"

"We're fine!"

"Happy is out of his mind! Come home now!"

"No, I've got to go!" She ended the call, looking at her daughter. "Did you call Uncle Opie baby?"

She nodded her head, her eyes filling up with tears. "I wanted to talk to daddy!"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not mad!" She pulled the little girl into her arms, hugging her. She exhaled slowly, letting the tears roll down her face. She was stuck between the happiness of her daughters and her own. She pulled the little girl into bed with her, they curled up, and watched cartoons together.

XXX

"Sophia, called me." Opie took a drink of his beer.

Happy looked at him. "Any idea where she is? Can you call her back?" Opie handed him his phone, Happy hit redial.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Sophia, come say hi to daddy."

She held out the phone, for the little girl to take. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby girl!

"I went to the beach daddy!"

"You did? Can I talk to mommy?"

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you baby girl!"

"Hello."

"Get your ass home."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She ended the call, she was going to get a new phone on Monday, with a new number.

XXX

She and Sophia had been in LA for eight weeks, she had a job working on a TV show, she took Sophia to work with her, there was an on site day care. She had found out three weeks ago she was pregnant again, she was nine weeks a long. She hadn't told anyone back home yet, she kept the burner phone, so Happy could talk to Sophia. If he knew about the baby, he'd be more demanding then usually for her to come home.

 _Fuck, what was she going to do?_ She was watching Sophia play in the back yard, she smiled as she watched her daughter twirling and dancing around the yard. She knew she had to tell him, but she just didn't know when or how. "Come on kid, we need to go!" She couldn't believe that she was almost two, she'd gotten so big. She had taken a bunch of pictures and mailed them to Happy.

Sophia bounced over to her. "Can I call daddy?"

"Sure." She pulled out the burner phone and dialed Happy's phone.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl! What are you doing today?"

"Playing with mommy! She didn't have to work today."

"I miss you baby and mommy too!"

"Come get us daddy!"

"Where are you baby girl?"

"I don't know..I've got to go..mommy has got to go to the doctor."

"Is she sick baby?"

"Bye daddy."

Maddie picked up the phone. "Hello.'

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing why?"

"Baby girl said you had a doctor's appointment."

"I'm fine, I just a check up! I've got to go." She ended the call.

XXX

"Juice, any leads on where she is?"

"Sorry Hap, she's covered her tracks really well this time."

"Damn it! Keep trying please!"

He sat down at the bar, drinking a beer it had been eight weeks since he's seen her, he was about to lose his mind trying to find her. He was more then pissed that she had ran off with Sophia, but apart of him understood. He was going to find her, make her understand how much he loved her and bring her home. He nursed his beer, a croweater, pushed up against him, smiling at him.

"Hey baby! I can make you feel good!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

XXX

She was in the make up truck at five am the next morning, Sophia was asleep on the couch in the corner. She was sipping on peppermint tea, trying to settle her morning sickness, while she worked. Since she had the early shift, she'd be done by noon, the second shift would come in for the afternoon shoots. She arched her back, working out the kinks.

The door opened, she turned around because she wasn't expecting anyone. "Fuck! How'd you find me?"

"Lass, you'd know I'd always find you!"

"How long before the rest of them get here?"

"They aren't, I didn't tell them I was coming."

"Why did you come?"

"To get you to come back. Hap is going out of his mind missing you and Sophia. He loves you...come back to Charming!"

"I can't...Chibs...I can't."

"Do you love him Maddie?"

"Yes, I love him. But I just can't..."

"Why not love?"

"I just can't go back. I have to get back to work." He leaned in, kissing her check, she watched him leave, wondering how long it would be before Happy showed up.

She picked Sophia up off the couch, and carried her to the daycare, she then went over to the set, so she could handle any touch ups that needed to be done. Her mind was still on her visitor from Charming. She was glad that Sophia slept through it, she would have been all over Chibs about seeing her daddy. Then the next time Sophia talked to Happy, she's tell him that she saw Fip and all hell would break loose.

She put her hand over her flat stomach, knowing that there was a little life growing inside of her. She thought about what Chibs had said to her, she couldn't keep him from his children. She should go home to him, but she didn't know if she could take another heartbreak. She touched up the make up, walked back to the trailer, put her kits away, she walked over to the day care and picked up Sophia.

"Want to go to the beach baby?"

"Yes mommy, I love going there!"

"Let's go home and get our swimsuits, and towels!"

They got in the car, driving home quickly, she fixed a picnic lunch, they changed into their swimsuits, then walked to the beach. It was just what she needed to relax, and gain some perspective on life and her situation. She was almost through her first trimester, she was going to start showing in the next couple of months. She needed to make the decision of staying or going. She was still torn on what to do, she's going to tell him, just didn't know when.

XXX

She lay on the table, waiting for the ulta sound tech, she was going to find out if the baby's sex if it was cooperating, and the overall health. There was a knock on the door, the tech came in, she squirted the gel on Maddie's stomach, and moved the wand around. The whomp, whomp sound filled the room, Maddie smiled, she looked towards the screen.

"Ms. Winston, it looks like you're having a healthy baby boy." Maddie felt the tears rolling down her face, she smiled at the thought of having a little boy. "Looks like you're right at 16 weeks."

"Thank you!" The tech wiped the gel off Maddie's stomach, she got up from the table. Maddie left the small hospital, and headed home, she picked up Sophia from her neighbors. They drove across town to get pizza, a car ran a red light hitting them head on spinning them around.

XXX

"Teller-Morrow Automotive This is Gemma. How may I help you?"

"This is Linda Fraser, I'm a nurse at St. Mary's Hospital in LA County. We found this card in Madison Winston's belongings."

"Oh my God...is she okay. Chucky go get Hap!"

"Are you a family ma'am?"

"I'm her mother, just a minute I'll get her fiancee..."

Happy came into the office. "What is it Gemma?"

"It's a nurse with a hospital in LA county, they found our card with Maddie's things."

"Hello this is Happy Lowman."

"Are you Sophia Joy's dad?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"My name is Linda Fraser, I'm a RN at St. Mary's hospital in LA county. Your daughter and fiancee Madison were involved in a serious car accident today."

"Are they okay?"

"Sophia has some bumps and bruises, she'll be fine."

"And Maddie, what about Maddie?"


	28. Chapter 28

Maddie regained conciseness to the whomp whomp sound of her baby's heart beat. She slowly opened her eyes, hearing Sophia giggle she turned her head towards the sound wincing in pain. Happy was at her bedside, with Sophia on his lap.

"Hap?" He sat up taking her hand in his.

"You scared the hell out of me baby!"

She put her hand on her stomach. "The baby, is he okay?"

"He? It's a boy?" His hand covered hers.

She smiled at him. "I found out today? Yesterday? Is the baby ok?"

"The doctor said, he's fine. You have a concussion, a broken ankle, bumps, and bruises."

"We were hit head on, guy ran a red light! I'm just glad Sophia and the baby are okay."

Happy cupped her face. "Babe, I'm glad all three of you are safe. When I got a phone call about you being in a car accident...don't do that again, scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Hap, about everything..." She started to cry, because she was really sorry about leaving.

"Don't get upset, let's talk about it later lol " He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Madison Winston!"

"I love you too Happy!" She wanted to say so much more to him but the doctor came in before you she could.

"Ms. Winston, I'm Dr. Parker."

"This is Happy Lowman, he's my.."

"I'm her fiancee." He finished her sentence, she looked at him for a minute wondering what in the hell was wrong with him.

"Your baby is strong and healthy, I do want you to take it easy once your released is that going to be a problem,"

Happy butted in with a question. "We live about five hours away, how long before she can travel? I'll be taking care of her."

"I'd give it at least two weeks before you do any long distance traveling. Then I'd say break or uo as much as you can. I'm going to release you later this afternoon."

"Thank you." The doctor left the room, Maddie looked at him. "Are you going to ask me to go back with you or just drag me back,"

"Please come home with me baby. I love you, I need you. I want to watch your stomach grow with my child. Please say you'll come home."

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down her checks. He reached over, wiping away her tears."We'll come home."

He leaned down kissing her, she cupped his face. "I love you Happy."

XXX

Opie and Jax walked through the hospital until they found the room they were looking for. Adam Greer, they went into the room, not a scratch on the man, he was being held for observation. They approached the bed, Opie grabbed him by the gown. "You could have killed them, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Their fine! Get your hands off of me!"

"Here you lay without a scratch on you. While my baby niece and my sister look like they got the hell beat out of them."

"What are you going to do big guy, beat me up?"

Opie grinned at him. "Not here, watch your back!" He dropped him on the bed, walking out of the room. Finding out that he was going to be released that afternoon, they'd wait for him in the parking lot. The bastard had been drunk, when he hit Maddie's car, because he was a big time lawyer, he'd already gotten bail posted. Didn't even get taken to jail.

XXX

The nurse pushed Maddie's wheel chair towards the front door of the hospital. She was hurting but it wasn't too bad, she was waiting for Happy to pick her up.

"Are you sure he knew you were getting out this afternoon honey?"

"He took our daughter to lunch, then he was coming back."

"Maybe you should call him."

She pulled out her phone, dialing his number, it went straight to voice mail. She left a voicemail, then ended the call. She haf tears in her eyes, the nurse waited with her for twenty minutes, and he hadn't called her back, or showed up. "Could you call me a cab, please?"

"Sure honey." The nurse looked at her symptomatically. She started to cry uncontrollably, she had to get to Charming so she could be apart of her daughter's life. He had left with her to teach her a lesson. Looking at her watch, he was now forty-five minutes late, she wiped the tears from her face. Placing a hand on her stomach, she knew she needed to calm down.

She slowly let out an exhale, closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down. "Are you ready to go home?" Asked the raspy voice she loved. She opened her eyes, seeing him standing in front of her. Her eyes, were red from crying, he cupped her face. "Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing, just hormones." He picked her up out of the wheelchair, carrying her to the van. He carefully placed her inside, his hand briefly resting on her stomach. She clutched his hand, smiling at him. He leaned in. his other hand wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and kissing her. "Where's Sophia?"

"At the house with Opie and Jax."

She leaned her head against the seat, she would look over at him on the drive home. Knowing that they'd be having a serious talk about their relationship. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew it needed to be done. He pulled into the drive, rushing to her side of the van, he opened the door, lifting her out, carrying her inside the house.

He lowered her to the couch, propping her ankle up on pillows. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." He touched her bruised face, she saw his knuckles were bruised and bloody. "What did you do?"

"Took care of business." She started to protest, but knew better. She knew that the man that caused the wreck would have to pay for what he's done.

"Did you kill him or just beat the hell out of him?

"Beat the hell out of him...Maddie he could have killed you three."

"I know Hap, I didn't say I was upset with you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I would have liked to have gotten a couple of hits on him myself."

XXX

Happy loaded the van with Maddie and Sophia's things, he buckled the little girl into her carseat, the carried Maddie out to the van. "Ready to go home?"

She smiled at him. "Take us home." He leaned over kissing her, it was mid-morning, they'd be home by late afternoon. Opie and Jax had left two weeks ago, once they knew she and Sophia were safe. They'd been on the rode for a hour, she looked back to see that Sophia was asleep. Looking at Happy, she decided it was now or never. "I'm sorry, that I ran again. I was hurt and confused...I should have stayed."

Happy didn't say anything for the longest time. "Don't run from me again...I mean it!"

"Hap...I was going to tell you about the baby. I was going to call you the night of the accident..."

"Bullshit Maddie! I don't think you had any intention of telling me!"

She closed her eyes. "I was waiting to make sure..." She started to cry. "That I got out of the first trimester before I told anyone."

She heard him swear, he pulled over, on the shoulder of the road. "Christ! I didn't even think about that..."

"I was only going to leave for the weekend, but my heart...I couldn't take any more. I thought it best to stay away, then I found out I was pregnant...I was going to come back." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I kept Sophia from you. How did you know about the accident?"

"A nurse found a Teller-Morrow card in your wallet, and called." He leaned over cupping her face. "We're good Maddie, I love you and want you by my side."

"I love you too Hap...I still want to be with you."

"What about Chibs?"

"I love him as a friend..."

Happy kissed her, before pulling onto the highway and heading to Charming.

XXX

She woke up as they were passing the city limit sign, she let out a sigh as she stretched in the seat. She looked behind her, Sophia was playing with her toys, she looked over at Happy, he glanced at her smiling. "Feeling well rested?"

"Hmmm! I'm starving!"

"We'll head home, and I'll grill tonight."

"Sounds good." He pulled into the drive of their house, there were several motorcycles in the drive waiting for them. She made a small face, she knew they were here to help, but she just wanted to enjoy a peaceful night at home. Happy got Sophia out first, Lyla was outside she scooped the little girl up in her arms carrying her inside the house.

Happy opened the door, and pulled Maddie out, carrying her to the couch, laying her down, making sure her ankle was propped up. "Don't move your pretty ass off this couch, unless you need to go to the bathroom." She stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned down kissing her. "I have better uses for that tongue."

She smiled up at him, she watched as they carried her and Sophia's things into the house. She could hear Sophia singing in her bedroom and playing with her cousins. Maddie looked around the house, she was glad to be home, she had missed being here. Chibs sat down beside her, touching her face, the bruises had almost faded, she had a scar on her forehead.

"How are you love?"

"I'm good, I'm home where I belong."

"Are you staying with Happy?"

"I love him Chibs. We have Sophia together, and I'm 18 weeks pregnant with his son." She saw his eyes tear up. "I know we never got to talk about or grief the loss of our own child."

"I'm still in love with you Maddie."

"Chibs...I'm sorry but I'm in love with Happy..." She watched him get up and leave, she needed a minute alone. She hobbled to the bedroom, laying back on her bed, she let her tears go. She hated like hell hurting Chibs but she had to tell him the truth, there was no point in letting him believe there was still a chance for him. The door opened, Happy was standing over her, glaring at her.

"What the hell did I tell you?" She opened her eyes looking at him. "Shit baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine really. I told Chibs that we were staying together and I was pregnant. He was hurt, I hated hurting him but I had to be honest with him."

He leaned down kissing her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm looking forward to getting you alone tonight!"

She laughed at him. "You need to feed me first! You promised me food!"

"God your needy!"

She grabbed his face. "I just need you and our kids." He put his hand on her stomach.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone about JR.?

"Let's have a party and we'll announcement."

"We'll have to announcements to make."

"What are you talking about Hap?"

"Marry me Maddie! I want you to be my wife."

"Oh my God...you're serious?"

He held out a ring to her. "This was my grandmother's."

"Oh my God!"

"Come on Maddie answer me!"

"Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her. She wiped the tears from her face, looking at him. "So when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible...I don't want to wait."

"I'd like to wait until I get my cast off, so at least four to five weeks?"

He growled at her. "Fine!" He picked her up from the bed, carrying her to the livingroom, he laid her back down on the couch. She looked at her engagement ring, smiling she had a wedding to plan in four weeks. She'd enlist the help of Gemma, she was a master party planner.

Opie came in, sitting by her on the couch. "What's up Ope?"

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

She eyed him for a minute. "Maybe?" She showed him her left hand. "I said yes."

"He better take good care of you three or else!"

She threw her arms around her brother's neck. "You're walking me down the aisle since dad's not here..right?"

"Of course I am!" The brother and sister hugged. "So when is the wedding?"

"Four weeks. I have a ton to do...think Lyla will help me?"

"She'd love to, just ask her."

XXX

The next day she called Gemma, Lyla and Tara over to house. Gemma brought lunch, they were sitting in the livingroom eating and talking. "Glad you're okay and home baby!"

"I need you three to help me with something."

"Whatever you need!" Tara said.

"This stays in this room!"

"What's going on baby?"

"I need help planning my wedding in four weeks." She held out her left hand to show her engagement ring. "Happy asked me to marry him and I said yes. The cast comes off in four weeks, and then we're getting married."

There was silence in the room, she looked at the three faces waiting for them to say something.

"Of course we'll help!" Lyla said.

"First up dress shopping!"


	29. Chapter 29

She looked in the mirror at her profile, she was at twenty-five weeks today. She had a doctor's appointment this morning, Happy came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're beautiful baby!"

"Hmmm! I'm already huge..." He turned her around, lifting her chin so her eyes met his he kissed her.

"You're growing my son. You're not huge, baby. God you're sexy as hell!" He growled at her as he kissed her, lifting her up off he ground, carrying her to the bed.

"Hap, you're going to make me late for my doctor's appointment." Trying to push his hands away from exploring under her skirt.

"We're not that late." He whispered as he kissed the side of her neck, she arched her neck to give him more access.

"We have to pick Sophia up at Gemma's, we promised she could go with us and see a picture of her brother."

She heard him growl in her ear. "We'll finish this later!"

"Looking forward to it!"

XXX

Sophia was excited to see her baby brother, she couldn't stop talking about it all the way to St. Thomas. She was bouncing off the walls while they were in the exam room with the doctor, then it was time for the ultasound. The tech put the gel on Maddie's stomach and moved the wand around, Sophia let out a squeal of delight.

"He's cute daddy. He's gonna be my best friend!" Maddie looked over at the Happy and her daughter. She could see the tears in his eyes, he'd missed this with Sophia. The baby gave a good kick as the wand passed over, she heard Happy chuckle. "Daddy can we name him Chuck?"

"No!" Happy said. "Mommy and I need to take about names still!"

"I have some ideas..." Maddie smiled at Happy. The tech printed off the pictures and handed them to her, Maddie sat up. Scooting off the table, the orthopedic doctor came into the room.

"How'd you like to loose your cast today?"

"I'd love it!"

"The last x-ray we did, it looked really good. We're going to put a walking boot on for added support, come down to my office and we'll cut it off."

Maddie was excited, she was going to get her cast off a week early. She hobbled into the wheelchair, put Sophia in her lap, and let Happy push her down to the doctor's office. She had the cast off in twenty minutes, they were headed home ten minutes later.

XXX

"So what names do you have in mind babe?"

"Lucas Winston, do you have any names in mind?"

He smiled at her. "Alouicious James!"

"We are not naming our son Alouicious, Happy Lowman!" She heard him laugh, she slapped him on the arm. "Why are we stopping at the club?"

"I need to get something...for little Alouicious!"

"Lowman, I'm not playing with you! I will name him something girly if you don't stop..." He leaned over kissing her.

"Alright...Alouicious is a no...but you like the name James?"

"I can live with the name James." She watched him get out of the SUV, he got Sophia out of the back,

"Are you coming in with me?"

She grumbled something under her breathe, limping behind him. He opened the door for her, and she walked inside.

"SURPRISE!"

She looked around the room, closing her eyes, and smiling. The room was filled with SAMCRO family, it was a party for the newest little Lowman. They made their way around the room thanking everyone, even the big tough bikers were taking their time to join in for the party.

"Do you have a name yet?" Tig asked.

"We are still discussing names." Maddie said. She felt his arm go around her, he pulled her close to him.

"How about James Winston Lowman?" He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe."

The party continued for several hours, Maddie made her way to one of the couches, sitting down she propped her ankle up. Gemma sat down beside her, placing her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"Whoa! Little man sure is strong!"

"Tell me about it!"

"You ready for next week?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

"We've got everything set, all you have to do is show up, and waddle, limp down the aisle!"

"Thanks, Gem! I couldn't have done it, without you three!"

"No problem baby."

She watched Sophia playing with Tig and Jax across the room, she had all her uncles wrapped around her finger. She knew without a doubt, every single man in this room would die to keep that little girl safe. Needing some fresh air, she got up, and went outside, she had a kink in her back. She was limping around, trying to stretch out her back muscles. She saw Chibs and another man, talking over by the row of bikes.

She heard the screeching of tires, brakes, and gun fire, she was being hurled to the ground and being laid on top of. Everything was quiet, she couldn't move, chaos broke lose. There was yelling and screaming, she had her eyes tightly closed, the wind had been knocked from her, when she's been tackled to the ground.

"Maddie, open you're eyes for me love..." She slowly opened her eyes, she was starring into Chibs concerned brown ones. "Are you whole/"

She let out a ragged exhale, as he slowly sat her up, looking over her body. She was taking a minute to make sure she felt okay. She heard Happy yelling her name frantically. "I'm fine. Please help me up. So I can go to Hap. He's freaking out." Chibs helped her stand up, his arm going around her waist to steady her, he guided her inside the clubhouse.

They were met at the door by Happy, he was carrying Sophia, she was clutching him. Looking at the two coming from outside, he wrapped his free arm around Maddie, he looked at Chibs. "Thank you brother." Chibs just nodded at him. Happy looked her over, running his free hand over her body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine...is Sophia okay?"

"She's fine...Tig had her when it went down. God babe, I was in a panic when I couldn't find you."

"I had gone outside to get some fresh air...I heard the noise, then I was tackled to the ground..."

"Why the fuck did you go outside?"

"I told you to get fresh air...calm down and watch your mouth!"

"You and the baby could have been killed! Don't you ever think?"

She shoved him away from her. 'Because somehow I was suppose to know, there was going to be a drive by?" She was good and pissed, she slammed out of the clubhouse, into the parking lot. Looking around, she needed someplace to go, where he wasn't, she walked over to her SUV, climbed in and took off out of the parking lot.

XXX

She just drove around for awhile, she got some ice cream, then drove back to TM. Pulling into the lot, she saw all the bikes were gone, she knew they were looking for her. She picked her phone up from the cup holder, and called Happy.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm back at TM."

"Don't fucking move!"

She sat in her SUV, laying her head on the steering wheel, she was so tired of the stress and the crazy, she let the tears roll down her face. The door was opened, strong arms pulled her out, she looked up into Happy's eyes. He wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I left."

"I love you babe, I was scared when I couldn't find you. I thought I'd lost you and our little man..." He put his hand on her stomach. "You three are my whole world."

"Hap, I'm sorry I worried you." They wrapped their arms around each other. "Let's get our baby girl and go home."

"You stay here, I'll go get her." She smiled at him, nodding her head.

XXX

She looked at her phone, it was two am, her unborn son was kicking the living hell out of her. She looked over at Happy, he was sound asleep, glaring at him she scooted closer, rolling to her side, she pressed her stomach into his back, she flung her leg over his hip, so he couldn't get away. She heard him laugh, and felt his hands run up her leg. "Someone is restless."

"Hmmm, just a bit." She laughed. He rolled over to face her, putting his hands on her stomach feeling him really going to town. She watched his eyes, as he felt his son kicking and moving inside her.

"My God, he's really going to town." She laughed, leaning up to kiss him. She scooted closer to him, he moved his hands to her face. "You're really beautiful Maddie." She closed her eyes, opening then again looking at him.

"I love you Happy."

He pulled her close to him, kissing her. "I love you Maddie!"

"James Winston Lowman, sound like a good strong name for our little man?

"I was thinking about James Filip Winston Lowman. Chibs did save the two of you, I think our son should share his name."

"I like it, let's keep it a surprise until he's here."

Their son settled down, she relaxed in arms and fell asleep.

XXX

She stood in front of the mirror, she looked perfect to walk down the aisle. She had a ivory covered lace floor length ball gown, it was off the shoulders with just enough bling, to sparkle in the candle light. Sophia was in a pink, lacy floor length sparkly gown, she looked like a princess. She saw Opie walk into the room, she turned around to look at him, she smiled.

"My God sis, you look stunning!"

"Thank you, big brother."

Sophia took off running down the aisle towards her dad, he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her on the cheek. The music started to play, Maddie and Opie stepped to the beginning of the aisle. She didn't miss the look on Happy's face, when he saw her, she smiled at him as she started walking towards him. Opie removed her arm from his, kissing her cheek, he placed it in Happy's.

"I promise to be a faithful, caring wife, to love, honor and cherish you. To stand by your side in everything, I love you with all my heart," He reached over wiping away her tears.

"I love you Madison Claire, I will always protect you and our family. I will cherish and honor you for the rest of my life. I only have eyes for you."

She smiled at him, waiting for him to add the classic line to any Sons wedding. He leaned forward whispering into her ear. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as I do my my Harley."

"You better!" She winked at him, she took his ring and slipped it on his finger. He slipped her wedding ring on her finger, they kissed and walked up the aisle.

XXX

She was standing at the counter pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she felt his arms go around her waist. "Mrs. Lowman, you need to bring you're sweet ass back to bed."

"I would, but I'm hungry."

"Sit your ass down, and let me cook you some breakfast." She sat down at the bar, watching him cook for her. She winced in pain as baby James kicked her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, you're son is kicking me again." She smile at him. She rubbed her stomach trying to get him to settle down, Happy sat a plate of waffles in front of her. She smiled at him, digging in. "These are really good." He came up behind her, slowly started to massage her back. "Oh my God, Hap. That feels wonderful."

"Finish eating, then let's go soak in the tub." He leaned down kissing her. "I'll be waiting for you in the tub."

She got up from the chair, she was hit by a pain, she slumped forward. "Hap..."

"Come on Maddie, I'm waiting for you."

"Hap...please!" She was on the floor, trying to remain calm. She felt his arms going around her waist, lifting her up off the floor. "We need to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm having contractions...come on!" He carried her to the car, and rushed her to St. Thomas. She tried not to get upset, if they got there in time, they could stop her labor, it was too early for James to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Maddie laid in the hospital bed hooked to the fetal monitor, Happy was sitting next to her looking worried. Dr. Lawson came in with the nurse.

"Maddie, we're going to try to stop your labor. You're seven months along, it's early but the baby could survive if we can't stop the labor. We have the best neonate specialist on staff, if we need him. Right now, I need you to relax and stay calm."

All Maddie could do iis nod her head and wipe away her tears, Happy was holding her hand. "How long before we know if the medicine helps? Happy asked.

"We should know within the next soon, if her water breaks then there's nothing we can do. It's important that you keep her calm Happy." The nurse adjusted her IV, and followed the doctor out of the room.

Maddie was terrified that something was going to happen to James, she looked at Happy. "I'm sorry"

"For what babe?" He brushed the hair out of her face. "This isn't your fault, our little man is just in a hurry to meet up. But they're working on keeping him in, so he can cook a little longer. Just relax."

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, she tried to relax and her some rest. "Can you just hold me?" He kicked his shoes off and, climbed inti the hospital bed holding her tiight. He slowly rubbed her stomach, making small circles.

The nurse came into the room, checking the fetal monitor, she smiled. " Maddie, your contractions have almost stopped, I'm going to let the doctor know." She relaxed in Happy's arms, he was rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"It's going to be okay babe, little man is going to stay inside and cook, he's going to be healthy and strong just like you."

She relaxed in his arms, falling asleep.

XXX

She'd been kept in the hospital for two weeks, she was being released today and being put on strict bed rest. Happy was making arrangements for someone to stay with her during the day, to take care of her.

"Hap, I don't need anymore one to take care of me. I'll be fine."

"No way in hell I'm leaving you home alone Madison Claire ! I want someone here in case you go into labor, they can get you to the hospital quickly."

She rolled her eyes at the use of her first and middle names. She knew he was only looking out for her and baby James. "Fine, bring someone in to take care of me. Just make sure they're nice."

She was being pushed to the front door of the hospital, she started to get out of the chair and walk the few steps to the SIV. Happy lifted her up on his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really?"

"Yes, really! " He put her on the SUV, she pulled the seatbealt over her expanding stomach. She watched her husband get into the drivers side, she leaned over kissing him. "I love you!"

"Love you too." He picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. She leaned back in her seat, as he drove them home. She hadn't even started on the nursery, she was way behind. She was going to have to do some major online shopping to get everything done. Especially if little man decided to come early like his big sister.

Happy pulled into the drive, there were several motorcycles and cars parked along the street. She looked at Happy. "What's this?"

He smiled at her. "A surprise." She was climbing out of the SUV, when Happy picked her up, carrying her inside. The livingroom was empty, she could hear voices coming from the spare bedroom down the hall. Happy carried her down the hall to the room, sitting her feet on the floor.

The nursery was done, Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby were in the nursery they had painted and put together the furniture. Gemma, Lyla, and Tara had decorated the walls, put away the clothes, and arranged the furniture. "What do you think baby?"

"It's perfect! Thank you!" She turned to kiss him. He picked her up again, carrying her to the bedroom, laying her in bed, he propped her up against some pillows.

"I'm going to bring you lunch." She smiled at him, pulling his face down to hers to kiss him. He left the bedroom. The group from the nursery, came into her bedroom to visit het. She smiled at them, as they filed in, finding places to sit.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Great, just trying to keep little man in a little longer!"

"Come on doll, tell us his name!"

"You guys have to wait until he gets here it's a surprise!"

"Not even a hint?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, guys! You have to wait until he's born."

Happy came in with her lunch, looking at the room full of people. He smiled at them, he sat the tray across her lap. "She needs her rest."

The group, came by kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room. She ate her lunch, Happy sat next to her on the bed. "Go get Sophia, I miss her!"

"She's at Gemma's, Anita is watching her over there."

"Please Hap! Anita can watch her over here, I miss our daughter!" She was close to crying, he leaned over to kiss her.

"I'll go get her after lunch, now eat!" She was laying in bed, sleeping when he left to get Sophia. She woke up a short time later to find the two year old curled up around her. She slowly opened her eyes at found Happy staring at her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for going to get her."

"I'm glad to see you smile." He raised up over their daughter to kiss her. He moved closer so he could hold them in his arms.

XXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

She was awake at two am, she couldn't sleep, she was coming back from the bathroom when the first contraction hit. "Fuck! Hap...Hap!" She felt her water break, she moved closer to the bed. "HAP!"

"What are you yelling about women? It's two am?"

"My water broke, and I'm having contractions!" She almost laughed at him, sitting straight up out of bed. She changed her clothes, grabbing her bag, moving to the livingroom. Waiting for him to get Sophia, she picked up her phone and called Gemma. She would meet them at the hospital, the three of climbed into the SUV and headed to St. Thomas.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot, with Sophia on his hip, and his other arm wrapped around Maddie's waist, they went inti the hospital. By the time she got to a room, her contractions were hitting hard and fast.

The doctor came in to check her, she was ready to push after only being there for a hour. She had been struggling for awhile and the James wouldn't come out. She was tired and ready to give up.

"Come on baby, you can do this!"

"Don't talk to me!" She started pushing some more. She was encouraged to pushed more when the doctor saw his head, two more pushes and his shoulders were out, one more push and he was laid on her chest. She heard him cry, she looked down at him on her chest. "Hello, handsome!"

She was crying, Happy leaned down to kiss her, touching his son. "I live you Maddie!"

"I love you too!" The nursery staff took him, to clean him up and run tests. Dr. Lawson cleaned her up, while Happy went out into the waiting room, to let the family know that the baby was here and healthy. He returned to Maddie's side, she was sitting up in bed, already nursing their son. Happy had brought Sophia into the ron with him, sitting her on the bed.

"Is this my brother?"

"This is James Filip Winston Lowmen."

"I love him daddy!"

Once she was finished, they brought Opie, Lyla, Jax, Tara, Gemma and Chibs. Happy was sitting in bed with Maddie, his arms around her, Sophia was sitting on his lap.

"Several weeks ago there was a drive by at the club. If it wasn't for Chibs, Maddie and the baby would have been killed." Happy took his son from Maddie's arms walking over to Chibs, handing him the baby. "We'd like you to meet our son, James Filip Winston Lowman."

Maddie watched Chibs eyes fill wirh tears as he cradled her son in his arms, looking into his tiny face. He handed the baby to Opie next, so he could get a look at his nephew. Chibs came closer to the bed. "Are you sure you want to stick him with such a long name?"

"Neither one of us would be here if it wasn't for you." Maddie took his hand squeezing it. She watched as James was passed around the room, meeting each family member. She looked back at Chibs. "He'll grow into his name." Gemma carried the baby back to Maddie, handing him back to her. "Okay, open the doors and let them in."

Gemma opened the doors, she watched as the rest of the club members came into the room. Happy was holding Sophia in his arms, he was looking down at his son, cradled in Maddie's arms. He announced the name of his son.

 **AN: Just a short chapter, to get us through to the next part of the story! Hope you are enjoying it...Please leave reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

Happy carried in the carseat, Maddie walked in behind him, it was good to be back home. She looked around the house, she heard Sophia playing in her bedroom, Maddie walked in to see her daughter. "Hi sweet girl!"

"Mommy!" The little girl wrapped her arms around Maddie's legs, she reached down picking up her daughter, hugging her close. Carrying her into the livingroom, she smiled when she saw Happy holding their son. Sitting down on the couch, with Sophia on her lap, she cudlled her daughter close, life was pretty much perfect for her.

James started to get fussy, Happy stood up bringing him over to Maddie so she could nurse him. He scooped Sophia up in his arms, hugging her. "I'm glad mommy and James is home daddy!"

"Me too baby girl!" He turned on the TV, finding cartoons. Maddie watched as father and daughter settled back in his recliner and started to watch, she was the spitting image of her father. She looked down at the face of her son, he looked more like her. She burped him, half way through his feeding, he let out a nice burp. She let him nurse on the other side, she glanced over, and saw Happy, watching her.

"What?" She was looking at him.

"It's going to be a long six weeks." She laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "Let's go make some lunch for mamma!"

"Okay daddy!" Sophia was off to the kitchen, Happy walked over to the couch, dropping down to kiss Maddie. He let out a low growl, as he eyed his son nursing.

"He knows he has to share those right?" She swatted at him with her free hand.

"Leave the boy alone, they belong to him for right now!" She watched him walk off to the kitchen, as she finished nursing their son. She patted his little back, until he let out a burp, she got herself back together, laying him in his swing. She walked into the kitchen, to see what her daughter and husband were fixing her for lunch.

XXX

James was asleep in the bassinet next to the bed, Sophia was asleep next to Maddie, and Maddie was wrapped up in Happy's arms sleeping. He looked down at his wife, thinking how beautiful she was, he pulled her closer to him. He would protect them with his life, he kissed the top of her head. He heard his son start to stir, he slowly got up, picking him up, he cradled him to his chest. The little boys eyes looked up at him, waiting for Happy to tell him some great piece of wisdom.

"Listen up little man, you may be the little brother, but as you get bigger, I want you to always protect your sister. Take care, love, and respect your mamma, always!" He kissed the top of his head. "Never hit girls! Not even your sister!"

Maddie was laying in bed, listening to the on sided father/son conversation, she smiled at the advice Happy was giving his newborn son. She had raised up to watch him, sway back and forth, with his son in his arms. "Think he understood any of your advice?"

Happy grinned at her. "It will be a talk I will give him many time over the tears, and I will add to it as I go along." He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss her. The little boy screwed his face up, and started to cry, she let out a face.

"Awww, he doesn't want to share his mommy."

"Kid is gonna have to get over that, real quick!" He stood up, swaying back and forth, calming James down.

XXX

"Hap, we'll be fine! The club needs you go!

"I don't like leaving you and the kids. You've only been home three days!"

"It's club life...it's fine! The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back to us. Be safe!" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. He picked up Sophia hugging and kissing his daughter, then walking over to James, kissing his head.

"I love you! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He walked over to Maddie, kissing her one more time. "If you need anything Tig and Bobby will be around."

"Alright! Love you too!" She watched him go, she heard him ride off on his motorcycle, already missing him, looking forward when he'd be back. She was making lunch for her and Sophia, she heard her phone go off. She picked it up, checking the texts messages, she had one from Happy.

 **Tig is on his way, to pick you and the kids up! Going on lockdown, pack bags for you and the kids.**

 _Shit! Just what she wanted to be, on lockdown with her new born son!_ "Sophia come eat!" The little girl came into the kitchen, Maddie got her settled, she would pack as soon as the little girl was done eating. Tig could play with the kids, while she got their stuff together, she walked into the livingroom to check on James. He was still asleep in the swing. She smiled at her son, he looked so peaceful.

She walked back into the kitchen, Sophia had finished eating, she sat her on the floor, she took off for her room. Maddie went into the living room, picking James up out of the swing and carrying him to her room. She started packing, bags for herself and the kids, she heard pounding on the front door, thinking it was Tig, she left her room, walking towards the door.

The door was kicked in, and three big men stormed inside her house, she screamed and ran down the hall, Sophia had come out of her room at the noise. Maddie grabbed her on the way back down the hall to her room. She slammed the door, locking it, she picked up James and was holding him in her arms. She grabbed her phone calling Tig.

"I'm almost there doll!"

"Tiggy...there are some men that just kicked in my door..." She let out a scream as her bedroom door was kicked in and the men came storming in. She dropped the phone on the floor, grabbing her children, pulling them towards her. They pointed a gun at her head, ordering her to move, they spoke with heavy Russian accents. She got up, following them through the house, she was crying hoping Tig would show up soon and fast.

She grabbed the baby's diaper bag, she put James in his carseat, she was trying to waste time. Then two men picked Sophia up carrying her outside, Maddie picked the carseat up, and ran after them. She was shoved into a van, she heard a motorcycle riding up as they were pulling away."TIG!"

One of the men slapped her, she heard Sophia scream as her head snapped back. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus, she turned around seeing a line of motorcycles following the van. She couldn't fight back because the safety of her was at risk, the man in the passenger's seat pulled out a gun, and started firing at the bikers behind them.

She made sure that Sophia was buckled up, in case things went bad. Turning around, she saw the bikers disappearing behind them, she let out a small cry of frustration and anger. They sped off towards a private airstrip, the van pulled up to a private jet. She and her children were dragged from the van and onto the jet. If it had been just Maddie, she would have fought until they killed her.

As soon as they were on the jet, they took off.

XXX

Happy walked through the house, looking at the destruction, they were gone. The fucking Russians took his wife and kids, he had no idea where. The three things that meant the world to him, were gone. He was going to kick down every door he had to, torture every single person in his path, to find them and bring them home. He heard a noise behind him, pulling his gun, he spun around, his brothers came walking into his house.

Chibs walked over to Happy. "We're going to find them brother."

"We don't even know where they are."

"Juice has some leads." Jax said.

Happy just stared ahead, he didn't want to be in the house without them. He went to their bedroom, packing a bag, he was going to stay at the clubhouse until he brought them home. His brothers fixed the door, so it would shut and lock. He left the house, riding to the clubhouse, he made his way back to his dorm room.

XXX

She felt the plane land, she had just finished nursing James, Sophia was asleep next to her. Maddie was trying to be brave, for the kids if she was upset, then they would be too. She was jerked up from the seat, she shoved the man away from her, picking up the carseat, and taking a hold of Sophia's hands, she went to the door of the plane.

They were taken to a van, she placed her children inside before climbing in beside them. "I want my daddy, mommy."

"I know baby! I want him too! He'll come for us, I promise you, and so will all your uncles. Be brave!"

"Okay mommy!

She was blindfolded before the van took off, she tried to memorize the turns they were taking in case she needed them later. They rode in the van, for about a hour, before stopping, the blindfold was pulled off, she was pulled from the van, she reached in to get her children. It was cold, where ever they were it was cold, they were rushed inside a fortress.

The two men that had dragged her and the kids from their home took them to a wing of the massive house. She had her own stocked kitchen, they each had bedrooms, she looked through the bedrooms. Each them had a closet full of clothes, the kids had toys, she walked back out each kid in tow.

"You will make a list of things you need every week and we will get them for you."

"Where are we?"

"You don't need to know."

The man left them alone, Maddie walked to the back door, looking out. There was an enclosed backyard for the kids to play in, she sat down on the floor, trying to take her own advice and be brave.

XXX

They sat around the table in listening to Juice, giving a report of possible locations of Maddie and the kids. "I've found a flight plan from a private jet that flew out of a private airstrip here in Charming. It flew to Calgary, Canada."

Happy sat up, they'd been gone for two weeks, this was the first news that they'd gotten. "When do we leave?" He asked.

"Hap, we don't even know if it was them." Jax said.

Happy could feel the anger building up. "These fuckers have my family, they've been gone for two weeks with no word. It's them!"

"I understand how you're feeling Hap, but we can't go running off half cocked. We have to make sure it's them!" Jax said.

"It's easy for you to say! You have a family to go home to, the fucking Russians took mine!" Happy slammed out of chapel, to the bar, getting a beer. A croweater pushed up against him, running her hands down him. "Get the fuck away from me!" He pushed her away from him.

XXX

She sat at the breakfast table watching Sophia eating breakfast, James was nursing, she hoped that Happy was on his way to finding them soon. "What's wrong Sophia Joy?"

"I miss my daddy!" The little girl burst into tears, Maddie's heart broke for her daughter.

"Come here baby!" The little girl got up and walked to her, she brought the little girl in her arms. "I love you! Daddy is looking for us, he won't stop until he finds us. I need you to close your eyes, and think about your daddy, real hard. " She watched Sophia close her eyes. "Are you thinking about him?" The little girl nodded her head. "We have to be brave and courageous until he gets here!"

"Okay, mommy!" She had cried herself to sleep the last two weeks because she missed Happy, and she was anxious for him to come for them. She had to take her own advice and be brave and courageous. She laid James into a swing, cleared the dishes away, she played with Sophia. She walked over to the window, looking outside, letting a few tears escape her eyes, she brushed them away.

She turned towards Sophia. "Lets bundle up and go outside to play! We need some fresh air and sunshine!" She bundled her children up, she put her coat on and went outside. She watched Sophia run around, playing in the yard, having fun. The patio door, opened and a man walked out she didn't recognize.

"Hello Madison. I'm Viktor Pekroski. I hope you're finding you're stay enjoyable." She stared straight ahead not answering him, he grabbed her hand, twisting it back, making her cry out in pain. "Whaen asked questions you should answer."

"I rather be home with my husband!"

"Bring the little girl here, she may get to say hello to her father!"

"Sophia, come here baby!"

"Mommy, who is this?"

"This is Mr. Pekoski."

"Hello Sophia, would you like to say hello to you daddy?"

"Yes, please!" The little girl jumped up and down with excitement. He pulled out his phone dialing Happy's number, putting the phone to the little girls ear. The phone rang three times.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! Come get us!"

"Sophia...where are you?"

"I don't know daddy. It's cold!"

He snatched the phone from the little. "Hello Mr. Lowman, I have your beautiful wife sitting next to me, and your children. I have to say you're wife is sexy."

"What do you want?"

"It's easy, you for them..."


	32. Chapter 32

She paced back in forth in her room, knowing that Happy was on his way. She knew without a doubt he'd give his life to safe his family, she just prayed that someone in the club was coming with him. To keep him sane, she knew he was probably losing his mind trying to find and get to them. She paused to look out the bedroom window, wondering how long it would be.

Sophia had talked to Happy earlier in the day, it had been tweleve hours. She had both kids sleeping in her room. She didn't trust them not to take them from her, she'd fight to the death to keep her children with her and safe. She had packed bags for all three of them, placing them at the door with their coats and James' carseat.

She sat in the chair in the corner, not able to sleep.

XXX

Happy had never in his life been anxious, he sat on the cargo plane on the way to Canada anxious. Not knowing if Maddie was okay, the bastard wouldn't let her talk. He looked at his brothers that were making the trip with him, they all would lay down their lives to get his family back.

He felt the plane bouncing down the runway, getting off the plane they rolled their motorcycle off the plane. Rat rented a van, throwing their bags into the back of the van, they rode off to find a place to stay.

Checking into a hotel, the club sat down to make plans to get Maddie and the kids back. Happy had a meeting with Viktor in twenty minutes, the club would follow to get a location on Hap's family.

Happy stopped Chibs before they walked out of the room. "I need you to promise me, you'll get Maddie and the kids to safety, no matter what."

"Aye, brother. We all will." Happy looked at him, long and hard before he could go on with what he needed to say.

"If something happens to me, I need you to take care of my family."

"Hap, you'll be doing that yourself!"

"Promise me, Chibs!"

"Alright brother. I'll take care of them, I promise." The two men hugged, leaving the room.

XXX

She dozed off in her chair, James was fussing. She picked her son up, cooing at him, she changed his diaper. She sat down and started to fed him, she rubbed the top of his head. Looking out the window it was getting dark. She let out a sigh, another day had come and gone, without Happy.

Sophia sat up, looking around, she smiled at her mom. "Is daddy here yet?"

"Did you have a dream he was coming baby?"

"No, mommy! I just know he and my uncles are coming for us tonight!"

She just smiled at Sophia, not sure how to even answer her, she didn't want to break her heart. Looking at the clock it was ten pm. "Are you hungry baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go find a snack!" She finished nursing James, she strapped on the baby sling, and carefully placed him inside. They walked into the kitchen, she fixed themselves a snack of cookies and milk unaware of the war going on outside of her apartment.

XXX

Happy rode up to the fortress, knowing his brothers were just down the rode, he knew they were slowly surrounding the place. The door opened up before he could knock, a gun was pointed at his head, he was dragged inside.

The man searched him, taking his guns, showing him to a study, shoving him into a chair. The door on the opposite side of the room opened, a tall slender man walked in. He sat down behind a desk, smiling at Happy.

"So glad you could join me Mr. Lowman."

"Where are my wife and kids?"

"They are in a safe spot!"

"I'm here, like you wanted, let them go!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You took my son from me, I really should take yours from you." Happy felt his anger boiling over, he jumped out of the chair, diving over the desk towards Viktor.

"Don't touch my son, you sick bastard!" The bodyguard slammed Happy back down into the chair.

"You're right, I don't like hurting innocent children! You're wife makes beautiful babies, she has a sexy body. I've watched her...maybe I'll be with her, let you watch, before I kill you."

Happy's resolve broke at the thought of this animal putting his hands on Maddie, and the fact that he'd seen her body. He jumped from the chair, taking out the bodyguard, taking his gun back, killing the bodyguard. Viktor disappeared through the door, Happy followed him.

Happy saw that his brothers were already in the house trying to find Maddie and the kids. He was going after Viktor, in the hopes in finding his family.

XXX

Maddie and the children were back in her bedroom. James was sleeping in the pack n plack, she and Sophia were curled up in her bed. She was just about to fall asleep, when she heard the door being kicked in, she grabbed Sophia, pulling her close, she jumped up running to baby James.

Viktor appeared in the bedroom door way, he stormed towards her. He grabbed her wrist dragging her towards the bed, she was kicking and screaming, trying to push him away. He threw her on the bed. "Sophia, go to your room, NOW!' She saw the little girl run away, she continued to fight.

Viktor slapped her across the face, she was crying. She could hear yelling in the halls and gun fire. He was pulled from off her body, she glanced up seeing Tig holding Viktor. She rolled from the bed, Chibs was carrying Sophia in from the other room.

Opie was behind him, he walked in grabbing her. "Are you okay sis?"

"I am now! Get me the hell out of here!" She picked James up, putting him in his carseat. She handed Chibs Sophia's coat, she grabbed the diaper bag, and Sophia's bag, following them out the door. "Where's Hap?"

"He'll meet us at the van...keep moving." Opie's hand was on the small of her back leading her down the hall. Tig and Jax had joined them, forming a protective shield around Maddie and the children. She could hear gunfire in different parts of the house. She started to smell smoke before they reached the front door, Rat had pulled up with the van.

She saw several of the Sons out front waiting except for one. She turned to see the house was engulfed in flames, she turned to run back inside to find him. Chibs arms went around her to stop her.

"Hap! Hap! Let me go! Damn it Filip!" She was hitting and pushing against him.

"Lass, we've got to go!" He picked her up putting her in the van, she still fought to get out. It took several of the men to keep her in the van. Rat drove back down the ride to where they had left the bikes, Maddie sat on the seat sobbing. Sophia sat next to, looking up at her mom not sure what was going on, baby James was sleeping.

By the time they got back to the hotel, Maddie had regained her composure. She gathered her children up with her, and they laid down together. She didn't saw a word to anyone, just stared straight ahead.

She didn't sleep much that night, waking to feed James, she took a shower and dressed before anyone was awake. She had her children ready to go, so they could eat breakfast and leave for home after breakfast.

She sat at breakfast, eating because she knew she had to, she heard a motorcycle, she looked up, hoping it was him but knew it was too much to hope for. She saw the bike ride past the diner, she drank her tea, and ate her breakfast. Climbing into the van, she rode in silence to the airstrip.

Opie carried Sophia onto the plane, while Tig took James, Maddie walked on finding a seat next to her children. They loaded their bikes, and their luggage and took off for home. Maddie kept to herself, not speaking to anyone.

She had to find a way to explain to her daughter what happened to her dad. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, she laid her head back closing her eyes. How in the hell was she going to live without Happy Lowman next to her?

XXX

She was being shaken awake, she slowly opened her eyes, hoping it had just been a horrible dream. That she'd open her eyes and Happy would be standing in front of her smiling. She opened her eyes fully to find Chibs standing before her. "We're in Charming love." He reached down to help her up, she got up, picking up James carseat.

She could see Sophia was walking with Opie to the club's van, she slowly got off the plane, not saying anything. She needed a place to stay, she didn't want to go home, it held too many memories. Once in the van, she borrowed Rat's phone and called Gemma. She was staying there until she could find a new home.

She looked out the window, watching the scenery go by, she looked back at her kids. She had to go on for them.

XXX

Bobby and Phil had stayed in Canada to search for Happy. They would never leave a brother behind alive or dead. After everyone had left the other night, they had stayed out to search the grounds to look for Happy.

After searching for hours, they called it a night, going to get their bikes they hid Happy's in the woods then rode to the hotel to get some rest. They'd go out and start their search again in tge morning.

XXX

Maddie picked up James, cuddling him close, she changed his diaper then nursed him. She looked inti his face, in the last couple of weeks he started looking like Happy. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked up, seeing Gemma standing in the doorway, she smiled at her godmother. "Hey Gem."

"How are you doing baby?"

"Better. I'm looking at a few houses today!"

"There's no rush sweetheart. Take your time, stay so I can take care of the three of you."

"I need to get back to a routine for my kids."

"Then let's go look at houses."

She finished feeding James, handing him off to Gemma so she could get cleaned up and ready to move on with her life.

 **AN: Short chapter written on my lunch at work! Please don't hate me, and be patient it ain't over yet..I hope to write another short chapter on my lunch tomorrow! Again don't hate me...just go with it for now!**


	33. Chapter 33

Gemma, Tara, and Lyla packed up the old place for her. She didn't want to go back, the only regret was the murals that Happy had painted for their babies. She walked through her new home, she ordered a new bed for the master bedroom, she was getting rid of the old one.

The club was moving everything over for her, they'd been great the last three days, she was cuddling James in her arms, holding him close to her. She was watching Sophia play in the backyard. She smiled as she watched her daughter dancing around.

She haf explained the whole thing about Happy yet, she just couldn't find the words, for now she just told her he was at work. She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't break her daughter's heart.

She heard Opie calling her name, she opened the patio doors. "Back here Ope!" He walked through the house to the backyard. She smiled up at her brother, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How are you doing sis?"

"Coping.."

"And the kids?"

"They are doing good. I haven't told Sophia anything yet...I just can't." She looked up at him, waiting for him to give her a disapproving look. When none came she breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at her son she felt the tears fall down her face.

She heard a commotion behind her, she turned to see Tig, Jax, Chibs, Rat, and some others walking into the house. She walked into the livingroom, trying to hide the tears. "Look my favorite moving crew is here!"

Opie was standing behind her, she watched him take over and get everything moved in, the ladies of the club got there a hour later and got everything put away. She was grateful for everything, she hugged her family before they left.

Chibs held back wanting to talk to her. "How are you really doing love? Not the Bullshit you're telling everyone!"

"Filip, I'm fine." He turned her around so she had to look at him.

"I'm here if you need to talk." He kissed her forehead, before leaving the house. She locked the door behind him, turning off the lights she went to bed. Crying herself to sleep for the fourth night in a row.

XXX

Bobby and Phil rode into TM's lot early in the morning, feeling like failures. They never did find Happy, his bike was being driven down be a wrecker service. At least Maddie would have it for closure, they walked into the clubhouse finding Tig at the bar

"Any luck finding him?"

Bobby shook his head breaking down into tears. "How are we going to tell her?"

"I think she already knows."

Bobby drank a shot of whiskey before going to lay down in a dorm room. He'd leave it to Jax and Opie to tell Maddie

XXX

She sat up gasping for air, she opened a box of Hap's things finding his drawings. She found the crow tattoo he had designed for her. She was going to go get it put on her tomorrow, she knew that he was the only man she would ever love.

She looked at her phone it was three am, she turned on the TV. Laying in bed she touched the side of the bed that would be Hap's. She didn't want to believe he was gone, but she knew if he was still alive he'd be here right now or found a way to let her know.

She let the tears roll down her face, she knew she had to be strong for Sophia and James. Since she was alone in her room, she could be weak and cry for all that she had lost. She got up after ten minutes and washed her face. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and something to eat. She went back to her bedroom, curled up in bed and watched TV.

She woke up four hours later when the baby started crying, she went into the nursery picking him up, talking to him. He smiled at her, cooing. She changed his diaper, then settled into the chair to feed him. He had the same coloring as his father, the same dark eyes, he had the same frown too.

Both her children were the spitting image of their father, Maddie smiled at the thought of seeing Happy in their faces. She heard little feet running down the hall, she smiled and called out to Sophia. The little girl came running into the nursery, she climbed up into the chair next to Maddie.

"Mommy, I miss daddy. When he coming home?" She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, knowing she needed to explain that daddy wasn't coming home.

"Baby, daddy loves you with all his heart. He would do anything to protect you and keep you safe."

"I love him too mommy!"

"He came to get us from the mean man's house...but he got hurt..."

"Is he ok mommy?" Her little eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't think so baby."

"Did he go to heaven?"

"Oh baby..." The little girl ran out of the nursery, someone was ringing the doorbell, it was seven in the morning. James was crying because his feeding was being disturbed, Sophia was in her room sobbing, Maddie was trying to hold back the tears.

She got James settled back down, she went into Sophia's room to talk to her, whoever was at the door was going to fucking wait.

"Baby girl, come here." The little girl looked at her mom, she laid her head on Maddie's lap.

"So did he mommy?"

"We can hope he's okay and will come home to us soon baby but I think he'd be here by now if that was going to happen. He'd want us to be brave and carry on. It's okay to be sad and cry."

"Ok mommy!"

"Why don't we get cleaned up and we'll go get waffles." The little girl nodded her head. James was done nursing, she burped him, and carried him our of Sophia's room. Standing in the hall she ran into Jax, Opie, and Chibs, all three had tears in their eyes.

She handed Chibs the baby. "Please watch him while I shower." She walked down the hall, leaving the three men staring after her.

XXX

"Thanks for the ride!" The man climbed out of the 18 wheeler at the truck stop in Oregon. He still haf a long way to go before he got home. He walked up to the next trucker he saw.

"Where you heading?"

"Tacoma."

"Can I catch a ride?"

"Sure."

The man climbed into the cab, another step closer to the ones he loved.

XXX

She sat in the diner on Main Street, with the three bikers and her two children. She laughed at her daughter making the three tough bikers color with her. She cradled her son in her arms, the waitress came to take their order. When she didn't order breakfast, the three men frowned at her. She ignored their looks, letting the waitress leave the table.

"What's with the looks?"

"You have to eat lass..you have to keep your strength up for the little ones."

"I'm calling the waitress back over sis, so you can order!"

"We will force feed you!" Jax said smiling at her.

"Ok, I ate earlier so I'm not hungry! Don't be bullies or I'm telling Ma!" She smiled when all three men looked slightly scared of what Gemma might do to them for being mean to her. She sat back sipping her glass of water, watching Sophia continue to color.

She thought about the drawing in her purse, she needed to make an appointment to get her tattoo done later this week. She was going to see if Tara could watch the kids for her. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't realize that Chibs was talking to her.

"Maddie, did you hear me love?"

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"Are you getting enough rest? You look tired." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at him.

"I have a two year old, and a one month old..." Her comment got the attention of Jax and Opie.

"Have Anita stay with you for a couple of nights to help you out sis." She wasn't about to tell him, that she had a budget to stick to. That would allow her to stay home with her children for the next six months, and still live comfortably.

"I'll be fine, I don't need anyone staying with me to help me with my children." She shut down, not wanting to talk about it. The food came, she watched them eat, she loaded Sophia and James into her SUV and took off for home.

The three men watched her leave, each worried about her.

XXX

She went to the park after breakfast, letting Sophia play and run. She knew she needed to do some sort of memorial for Happy, she was his wife, it was her responsibility. She'd call Gemma this afternoon while the kids were napping and ask her to help.

She heard the rumble of motorcycles riding up, turning around out of habit, she felt a tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, Bobby and Tig walked across the park towards her.

"Uncle Tiggy! Uncle Tiggy!" Sophia ran up to him, throwing herself at his legs.

"Hi Princess! What ya doing?"

"Playing." She took his finger pulling him towards the swings. Maddie smiled at the two of them, she turned around to look at Bobby approaching her.

"Bobby, how'd you find me?"

"GPS on your vehicle."

"What can I do for you?" She could" see the concern in his eyes, he walked forward wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm worried about you sweetheart. Jax, Opie, and Chibs said you are exhausted and need some rest."

"I'm fine. Just getting into the swing of being in a new home. No one needs to worry." He handed her a thick envelope full of cash. "What's this?"

"It's Hap's cut, plus extra from his brothers. We take care of our own." She shook her head, pushing it back into his hand.

"No, I can take care of my family."

"Take it Madison Claire, it's yours." She shoved the envelope in her purse.

"Thank you."

"The club will take care of the memorial, just tell us what day is good. We don't want you stressed out trying to plan it." She smiled at him.

"I will call you.." She was fighting back the tears, she was trying to be strong. She called to Sophia that it was time to go. Tig carried her over to where Bobby and Maddie were standing. They helped her get the kids in the car. She hugged both bikers before leaving the park, they watched her leave, both concerned that she wasn't doing well.

XXX

By the end of the day she was exhausted, she bathed both children and had them in bed by eight-thirty. She was asleep by nine herself, only to be up at eleven to feed James. He was back down and asleep by midnight, she went to the livingroom.

Turning the lights on low, she sat on the couch and watched TV. She heard a motorcycle ride down the street, she heard a quiet knock on the door. She looked our the peep hole, seeing it was Chibs, she slowly opened the door.

"Filip? What are you doing here?"

"I was driving by, saw the lights on and wanted to make sure everything was alright!"

"Everything is fine." He started to walk away, not wanting to be alone. "I'm about to fix something to eat, are you hungry?" He turned around, smiling at her.

"Yes, I could eat." He walked into the house following her to the kitchen. She went to the fridge pulling out left over soup, she poured it into a pan to heat up. She made them grilled cheese sandwiches, she brought the food to the table.

She picked at her food, eating enough to get the nutrition she needed to keep nursing. She leaned back in her chair, seeing Chibs look of concern. "What?"

"You barely ate lass." His hand covered hers.

"Filip, I'm fine. Everyone needs to stop worrying about me."

"Maddie, I made a promise to Hap, that if something happened to him that I'd take care of you and the little ones. If you need anything..."

"I can take care of my family..." She picked her dishes up, carrying them over to the sink.

"I'm not saying that you can't." He was standing behind her. "Just know I'm here if you need a friend."

XXX

He borrowed the truckers phone to try to call her, but it went straight to voicemal. Looking at the time he saw it was after midnight, she'd be asleep. He'd try to call again once he was in Tacoma. He had to get a hold of someone back home before it was too late.

 **AN: Welcome to the new followers and favorites! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Walking into the club the next morning, pulling the sunglasses off her face with her free hand she carried the carseat over to the bar sitting it down. The chapel doors open and the club members came out, she was surrounded by family. Opie picked Sophia up, the little girl wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck. She smiled at the other men walking out of the room.

Jax walked up to her, pulling her into his arms. "You look like hell Madison!"

"Gee, thank you Jackson! That's what everyone women wants to hear!" She pulled back glaring at the man she thought of as her brother. She heard him laugh, she slapped at his arms. Looking at the men she exhaled slowly, it had been two weeks since she'd been home, it was time. "Let's go ahead and plan Happy's memorial for the end of the week. It will give the other charters time to get here."

Bobby stepped forward, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I will make the arrangements." He walked away from her. She pulled James out of the carseat, he started to get fussy. She took him back to Hap's old dorm room, to nurse him. She looked around the room, knowing she'd need to clean it out.

There was a knock on the door, she threw a blanket over herself. "Come in." The door slowly opened, Chibs walked in the room. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"You doing okay?" He took in her appearance, he could see the shadows under her eyes. She'd lost a lot of weight in the two weeks since they'd been back. He was worried about her, he could see she was on the verge of collapse.

"I'm fine Chibs. Just tired..." She smiled up at him.

"Love, you need to get some rest. Take care of yourself." She could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm doing my best." She was alone, she didn't want to bother anyone with asking for help. She was going to take the money the club gave her, and take a trip with the kids after the memorial. They need to slip away.

"I told you that you could call on me for anything love!"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to be a bother." She heard him exhaled loudly, his hands gripped her face.

"You and the little ones would never be a bother."

XXX

It was taking him longer then what he wanted to get home. The second trucker he'd hitched a ride with had broke down, before they hit the Washington state line. He was stranded in Oregon, trying to find a ride home.

All he could think about was getting back to his family, he was desperate to get there. He had scraped up enough money to buy a prepay. He called the Lee in the Tacoma charter to come get him.

The president was shocked to hear from him, didn't believe it was him. Actually hung up on him the first time he called. Happy had to prove it was him, by describing his tattoos. Lee and the Tacoma charter left to come get him.

Happy was one more step closer to getting home. He tried to call Maddie again, but his call went straight to voicemal. He let out a curse word, he ended the call. He sat back in the booth, and waited for his ride home. He called Jax, the call also went to voicemal, didn't anyone answer their phones anymore?

XXX

She looked at her phone frowning, at the unknown number. She'd been getting calls from the same number for days, she didn't feel like talking to anyone, she just wanted to be left alone. She started out the window of her kitchen, she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

She missed him so much, the memorial service was later this afternoon. She needed to get the kids ready, and herself. She was suppose to meet Jax and Opie for lunch. She walked into the livingroom scooping James out of his swing she carried him to the nursery to get him ready. Once he was dressed, she laided him in the crib. She called Sophia so she could get her dressed, Maddie made her way to her own room slowly getting herself dressed.

Looking in the mirror, she looked at herself dressed in a simple form fitting black dress, she pulled on she black heels. She gathered the kids and started towards the cafe, where she was meeting her brothers. She stopped before she got there, she couldn't do it, say good bye to him. She pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and got a picnic lunch for Sophia.

She drove out to the rock flats, by the creek. She put James into the baby sling and a tapped it to her front, she grabbed a blanket, the lunch for Sophia, and she got Sophia out of the SUV. They climbed down the hill.

XXX

Jax tried to call her again, feeling his worry, frustration, and anger build. "She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?"

Opie ran his hand through his hair. "I haven't talked to her much.." He'd been wrapped up in his own problems with Lyla, to notice what was going on with Maddie. He had been a terrible big brother yet again, when she had really needed him, he hadn't been there. Now she was missing, with the kids.

"Let's get back to the club and see if Juice can find her!" The two men rode to the club hoping that Maddie had been running late and haf shown up there. That her phone was off, or she hadn't heard it ringing. They backed their bikes in with the others, noticing other bikes there signaling that other charters had already started to arrive.

Hearing and feeling the rumble of motorcycles the two men look up, they watched Tacoma ride in. An extra biker was with them, he got off his bike.

"What you assholes not answer your phones?"

"Christ Hap!" Jax started in disbelief. He embraced his brother in a hug, Opie was next. They went into the clubhouse, shocking everyone inside.

Happy's eyes scanned the room looking for Maddie. "Where's my wife and kids?"

"Shit!" Opie said. He and Jax signaled for Juice to meet them in chapel Happy following them. "She's missing!"

"What the fuck do you mean she's missing?" Happy was in a panic, he'd spent two weeks trying to get back home. He finally gets here and Maddie and the kids are missing.

"She and the kids were suppose to us for lunch, she never showed up. She isn't answering her cell phone." Jax said. "Juice can you find her?"

Juice sat down at his computer, glad he put a GPS tracker on her SUV. The door opened, Chibs walked in hugging his brother. "Glad to see you brother. I went by the house, she wasn't there."

"How's Maddie?" Happy asked.

Chibs looked at him. "Not good. She's lost a lot of weight in two weeks, and she's exhausted. She isn't taking care of herself."

Happy just want to put his arms around her, he looked at Juice waiting for information on the location of his family. He got up from his seat, pacing the room, running his hand over his face. He hadn't seen his family for a month now, he heard Juice say he found them. A sense of relief came over him when he found out she was safe. They left to go get his family, he just needed to hold her in his arms

XXX

She turned her phone off, she was tired of it going off every ten minutes. "Okay baby girl, we need to go." She gathered their things up, and loaded uo the car. Time to face the music, she was going to head to the club. She pulled away onto the highway, heading towards the club.

She saw the motorcycles coming towards her, she knew who they were before they got close to her. She just kept moving towards the club, they'd turn around and follow her. She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw them behind her. She smiled knowing she'd get her ass chewed out for worrying them. She deserved it, she'd take it and things would go on.

She pulled into the lot of TM, getting Sophia out of her carseat, she sat her down on the pavement. "Go find one of your uncles." She smiled down at her daughter. She pulled James' carseat out of her vehicle and started towards the clubhouse.

Opie took the carseat from her. Grabbing her arm, turning her around. "You had us worried shitless sis!" He pulled her into his arms hugging her. She looked over his shoulder seeing Happy walking towards her with Sophia in his arns. She pushed out of Opie's embrace.

"Hap?" She felt the world spin around her, there was a rushing sound in her ears, then everything went black.

 **AN: Short lunch break chapter typed on my phone. Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Seeing his wife collapse, Happy cursed, Chibs took Sophia from his arms. Happy rushed forward, swept in wis wife up in his arms, carrying her into the clubhouse. He carried her straight to his dorm room, laying her gentlely on the bed. He cupped her face, seeing the shadows under her eyes, seeing how thin she was, he let out another curse.

Tara walked into the room, talking her blood pressure, she could see the worry in the bikers eyes. "Hap, if she doesn't come around in the next few minutes we'll need to take her to the hospital."

Maddie let out a moan, she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on Happy's face. "Happy..." He was at her side taking her hand, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes. He leaned down kissing her, she opened her mouth to him. Not believing that he was really here, but feeling his lips on hers was proof.

He crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. "God, I've missed you!"

"I thought I'd lost you...Are you okay?" She buried her face into his chest, she inhaling his scent. "I love you!"

His hands cupped her face, he kissed her again. "I love you too. I'm fine." Tara cleared her voice, the couple looked up. She smiled down at them.

"Let me get another set of vitals on you Maddie." She let Tara check her out, her vitals were normal. She knew she needed to share him with his club. Looking into his eyes, she smiled at him. "Go see your brothers, your children and I will be waiting for you."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving your side or theirs. We're going home, they can have a party for me tomorrow. I'm taking you three home."

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "Let's get our babies and go home." He helped her up from his bed, wrapping his arm around her waist they left his dorm room. "Oh we've moved."

They walked out into the main room, Sophia was sitting on the bar taking to her uncles. Happy walked over picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too baby girl! Let's go home!" He took the carseat off the bar, Maddie followed him put to her SUV. "Where's my bike?"

"In the garage...it was towed down from Canada." She said quietly. She gave him directions to their new house.

XXX

He pulled into the garage, smiling when he saw his bike. "Hmmm, I see how you are. Just wanted to get to your bike." She winked at him.

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his. "I love you Madison Claire Lowman." She smiled at him. Getting out of the vehicle she got James out of the vehicle while Happy got Sophia out, they went onto the house.

She watched him look around the house, she took James out of his carseat, cradling him in her arms. Happy walked over, taking his son from her, holding him to his chest. The little boy cooed and smiled at his dad. "He looks like you, they both do." She smiled at him.

Sophia was jumping up and down beside him excited to have him home. "Go sit down, play with your kids." She watched him go sit on the couch, she went to the bedroom, changing clothes. She sat down on the bed, letting the emotional damn break.

The last two weeks of thinking she'd lost Happy for the rest of her life, then the miracle of him being alive. She heard them walking down the hall, she quickly went into the bathroom. She washed the make-up from her face, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Babe?" She died her face quickly. She turned towards the door seeing him standing at the door.

"Yeah?" He was across the room and cupping her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. "Just everything in tge last two weeks. I'm fine." He pulled her out of the bathroom, both their children were in her bedroom. "Let's order take out and watch movies."

James started to fuss, she picked him up, she propped herself against the headboard of the bed, and started to nurse the baby. She saw the look in Happy's eyes, she smiled at him, he leaned down, crushing his lips to hers. James pulled away, letting out an indignant cry. She laughed. "He still doesn't want to share his mommy with you."

"That's too damn bad! He's going to learn to share, he's six weeks old now..."

"And I had my check up beginning in the week."

She heard him growl, as he started to trail kisses down the side of her neck. "God, I want you Maddie."

"If your lucky the kids will go to sleep early, because I need you."

XXX

"Where were you today?" She was laying naked in his arms, his hands running up and down her back.

"I took the kids out to the flats...I wasn't ready to say good bye to you yet."

"You had everyone worried, including me. When I got to the club and you and the kids weren't there...I thought something had happened to you?"

"I know I should have checked in with someone...I actually planed on leaving with the kids later today. Just taking off!"

"I would have lost me fucking mind!" He tightened his hold on her. "Why did you move? "

"I couldn't face a house full of memories..." She continued to lay in his arms, hoping this was reality, and not some dream. She could feel the heat of his body, she could hear his heartbeat, she never wanted to wake up if this was a dream.

XXX

She woke up alone the next morning, feeling slightly devestated. She raised her head, looking around the room, nothing was out of place. She exhaled, letting out a sigh, she slowly got up and got dressed, thinking that yesterday was just an amazing dream.

She must have really snapped due to stress and exhaustion. She left her bedroom, stepping into the nursery to check on the baby. He wasn't in his crub, panic started to crawl up from the pit of her stomach. She needed to either pump or nutse, her breasts were full and hurting, her baby was missing. She checked Sophia's room, she was also gone, she was having a hard time breathing.

She ran to the livingroom, rounding the corner she found James sleeping in his swing, Happy and Sophia on the couch watching TV. She collapsed on the floor hyperventilating, and crying. Happy was off the couch and by her side.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I thought I dreamed you...they were gone..." She felt his arms around her, she cried in his arms. Hearing her, James woke up, demanding breakfast. He pulled her up from the floor, helping her to the couch. He picked up the baby, handing him to her. She nursed him, getting comfort from holding her son close.

Happy was sitting next to her, leaning over he whispered inti her ear. "I'm really here, babe." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to get control on her emotions. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a train wreck." He continued to watch her nurse their son, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so damn beautiful and sexy, he'd missed her.

"I'm going to make the three of us some breakfast. Sit back and relax, I can see you haven't been taking care of yourself!"

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but closed it when he glared at her. "I should be taking care of you!"

He leaned over kissing her, before getting up and going to the kitchen.

XXX

Gemma took the kids for the night, so Maddie could go to Happy's welcome partty. He took them over so she could get ready. She was standing in front of her closet wearing nothing but black lacy panties, and a matching bra.

She was pulled against his body, his hands slipped under the waistband of her panties. Sliding down to her clit, his fingers rubbing against it, teasing it. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back against him. "We're going to be late to your party!"

"I don't care...I want to fuck my wife!" He slipped his fingers inside her, moving them in and out. She started to protest, but he started kissing the side of her neck. She pulled her panties down, letting them drop to her feet.

"Screw the guys, you can be late!" She heard him laugh. She was lifted off her feet, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He pushed her up against the bathroom door, thrusting inside her.

"God, baby you feel so good!" He took a nipple into his mouth gentlely sucking it. The heels of her feet dug into his ass pulling him in deeper. She could already feel herself going over the edge.

"Fuck Hap..."

"Cum for me baby...open your eyes." She opened her eyes so he could look in to her eyes as her orgasam took hold. She screamed his name as she slumped forward, he pushed her back against the door, thrusting into her hard and fast. Her nails digging into his back. Feeling himself close, he slowed down, enjoying the last few minutes before he found his release.

He kissed her deeply, smiling at her. She went into the bathroom to clean up, he followed her, slapping her ass. "We need to put some meat on that ass. I like my woman's ass with a little more meat on it!"

She turned and looked at him. "I didn't hear you complaining about my boney ass five minutes ago." She walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. Thinking he'd hurt her feelings he followed her into the bedroom, pulling her into his arms.

"I love every inch of you Maddie. I just want you healthy...you're so tiny I'm afraid I might break you."

"I know...I'm not fragile I won't break. I love you too. Now go way so I can get dressed. "

XXX

They walked in to the club twenty minutes late, to wolf whistles and cat calls. Happy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, she turned in his arms, kissing him. "Go be with your brothers, I'll be fine!"

"You're not leaving my side women!" He growled in her ear.

"Hap..go bullshit with them! I'm going to go hang with Tara and Lyla. If you're good, I'll meet you in your dorm room later!" She heard him growl again, and felt his hand, grab her ass. She smiled as she walked over to the bar where Tara and Lyla sat.

""Hey ladies...how's it going?"

"Surprised you're able to walk!" Lyla said.

"Well Happy did have to carry me to the door, but I manged to walk in!" The three women laughed, drinking their beers. They turned around on their stools watching the men across the room. Rolling their eyes at the Croweaters flocking to the guys, Maddie's eyes went to a little blond pressing herself up against her husband. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Here hold my beer!"

She jumped off her barstool, marching across the room, grabbing the blond by the arm. "Excuse me, see him. He's mine take your used up pussy elsewhere!"

"I don't see his crow on you!"

"Darln, I have a wedding ring on my left hand, wanna see?" She then punched the woman in the eye. "Tell all your whore friends to stay away from him! He's mine!" She walked over to Happy, kissing him. She walked back to the bar, grabbing her beer.

Tara and Lyla gave her high fives, she felt good, she was pulled off the barstool and thrown over Happy's shoulder and taken back to his dorm room.


	36. Chapter 36

He kissed the top of her head, she lay naked in his arms. "We should really get back to your party" She was rewarded with a growl and his arms tightening around her. She laughed and stayed where she where she was. "I guess my new career as a lingerie model is now canceled."

"What?"

"Luann, offered me a job as a lingerie model. CaraCara is offering a line, I accepted. I needed a way to pay the bills, and be home with our kids." He got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were seriously going to model, for a porn company?"

"Yes, underwear, and sexy night gowns..." He got up pacing the room.

"What the fuck Maddie?" Why would you even think about doing something like that?" Getting up out of bed, she started putting on her clothes, feeling herself getting pissed at her husband.

"Gee Hap, I thought my husband was dead. I had two kids to take care of. Being a make up artist wasn't going to pay the bills, but modeling would."

"The club would have taken care of you! Chibs would have taken care of you!" She stared at him in disbelief, shaking her head.

"First off, do you really, think I'd take charity from the club, and second Chibs would take care of me? What the fuck Hap? I couldn't go out and fill the void you left in my heart!"

"Why not you did before?"

"You bastard!" She jerked open the door, and stormed out into the hall. Tears were streaming down her face, she stormed through the clubhouse, grabbing her purse from the bar, she flew out the door. Jax, Opie, and Chibs were standing outside smoking when she came flying out the door. She ignored them as they called her name. She climbed into her SUV, peeling out of the lot, seeing Happy in her rearview mirror running out of the clubhouse.

XXX

Happy came running out of the clubhouse to see the tail lights of Maddie's SUV as it peeled out of the lot. "Fuck!"

"What the hell Hap?" Opie asked.

"We had a fight! Did you know she was going to model for CaraCara?"

"Lyla did mention it."

Happy glared at his brother-in-law. "You didn't think to stop her?"

"She's a grown ass woman, trying to take care of her family. You should have known she wasn't going to take charity from the club, or let anyone else fill your shoes."

He hung his head, thinking of the hurtful words he'd said to his wife. He realized the last six weeks most have been hell for her, being kidnapped, then rescued, only to think your husband had been killed, Then to find out he was alive, then he turns out to be a total bastard.

"I need a ride to the house to get my bike so I can go find her. Jax stepped forward with his truck keys. "I'll give you a ride."

XXX

She was too upset to go get the kids, she just needed to drive and calm down. She had let her emotions get the best of her, his words had hurt her so bad. Why couldn't he understand that she was just trying to support her family. She wasn't going to do porn, she was going to model. there was a big difference. She was speeding along 580, her windows down, the sunroof open, letting the cool night breeze flow through her SUV.

She passed by where JT had been killed, she had loved him like a second father. He would have loved her kids, like they were his grand kids, she sped along the highway, trying to clear her mind, it was nights like tonight she wished she still had a convertible. She took the curve way too fast, a deer ran out in front of her, slamming on the brakes, she spun out of control, she saw the eighteen wheeler coming towards her. She braced herself for impact, it hit the passenger's side, spinning her around, hitting the driver's, she flew off the road, rolling over landing on it's top. Minutes after it stopped rolling, it burst into flames.

XXX

Happy had been out all night looking for her, he'd called Gemma, Tara, ans Lyla begging them if she showed up to please call him. He paced the livingroom, hoping he'd hear her pull up any minute. Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Tig were all out looking for her, he was staying at home in case she came back. Sophia and James were asleep in their beds.

He heard the motorcycles pulling into his drive, he pulled open the door, his brothers looked exhausted. They were calling off the search, for the night, but everyone would be out looking tomorrow as soon as the sun was up. Everyone had tried to call her cell and she wouldn't answer her phone, not even for Opie. After his brothers left. he went to lay down, in their bed, he hugged her pillow to his face, inhaling her scent.

 _Christ Maddie, where are you?"_

 _XXX_

Juice hated having to do late night tow truck calls, he went out 580 the highway patrol had called him to the sight of an accident. He went down the hill to hook up the tow rope to what was left of the SUV, climbing back up the hill he pushed the button to tow it onto the flat bed. Looking at the wreckage, he shook his head, there was no way that anyone in this vehicle survived.

He secured the SUV to the flatbed, then drove back to TM's lot, he'd just leave it on the flat bed, and deal with it in the morning. He needed to go to bed and get some sleep, as soon as the sun came up, they were out looking for Maddie.

Juice had gotten four hours sleep, he was drinking a cup of coffee, he was sitting at the table at chapel. "Juicey, does Maddie's SUV, still have the GPS tracker?" Chibs asked.

"I'm looking it up now. Shit!" Juice's usual dark complexion was now pale.

"Where is she?" Happy was standing, glaring at him.

"It says her SUV, is in the parking lot, on the flatbed."

Happy remembered seeing the burnt out SUV, when he rode in that morning, he collapsed in his chair, his head in his hands. "Where did you pick it up?"

"Two miles past where JT was killed." Juice answered.

"Did the CHiP, say anything about the owner?" Jax asked.

"I didn't think to ask." Juice could feel the tears falling down his face. The rest of the men at the table were quiet, trying to hols back their tears.

Bobby looked up. "We need to get an accident report, find out what happened. Hap, we have to believe she's still alive and in a hospital somewhere."

Happy looked at his brothers, he knew he needed to be strong and positive for his kids, but he didn't know if he could be.

 **AN: Hi my lovelies! Just a short chapter tonight, lost my inspiration on this story for a bit but now it's back. Don't be hating, just go with it! Welcome to any new readers out there! Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Happy was trying to stay positive, the kids were at Lyla and Opie's he was on hold with the highway patrol trying to find information on the accident involving Maddie. She had to be alive, he couldn't believe that all the shit they've been through and it ended like this. He was pacing back and forth in chapel, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Sir, I'm sorry there were no survivors from that wreck. All bodies were taken to Stockton Memorial." Happy felt like he's been punched in the stomach, he sit down quickly, dropping his phone. His mind went blank, how was he going to tell his daughter that her mommy gone. His son, was never going to know her. He laid his head on the table, and cried. Jax came in seeing Happy in this state, he knew it wasn't good.

"What did they say?"

"She's gone Jax. She's fucking dead because of me. Her body is at Stockton Memorial." Jax went over pulling him into a hug.

"Do you want to go get her or do you want Opie to?"

"She's my wife, it's on me." He slowly got up, walking out into the main room, his brothers were waiting to hear the news. Looking at Happy's tear stained face, they already knew. Opie let out and anguished cry, falling to his knees, Happy pulled him up. "I'm sorry..I failed at keeping her safe!" He said nothing else as he walked out to his bike, riding over to Stockton.

Several of his brothers made the ride with him, so he didn't have to go alone. He walked into the hospital, where he was escorted to the morgue, they pulled out the metal slap, opening the body bag. His eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the body. He walked outside to his brothers, crying, barley holding himself up. His brothers embraced him, he looked at them, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's not Maddie!"

XXX

"How's Jane Doe doing today?" Alissa asked.

"She's holding her own. It would be better if they could find her family." Jackie commented.

"Maybe we should take her picture and post it in the paper."

"The police have no leads to who or where she came from. Everything burned up in her vehicle, she jumped out as it was rolling down an embankment."

"Lucky, she wasn't killed. We know she's got a nursing baby somewhere."

"I hope we can find her family."

XXX

They rode back to Charming relieved that it wasn't Maddie's body at Stockton but wondering where the hell she was at. The walked into the clubhouse, Happy sat down at the bar, trying to get his thoughts together. Was this the hell that Maddie had gone through for two weeks thinking he was dead? His heart was breaking into a million pieces not knowing if she was dead or alive. Was she laying in a hospital somewhere, thinking she was forgotten?

He got up to leave the clubhouse, he was going to go get his kids and go home. He wanted to hold them close and hope he'd have answers in the morning. He waked out to his bike, he'd have to go home and get his truck, and drive over to Lyla and Opie's.

XXX

Alissa and Jackie looked in on their patient, she'd been there for two days, nobody had come looking for her. She was still in a coma, her injuries were healing, her scans were clear, the doctors couldn't figure out why she was still out.

He walked up to the nurses station, smiling. "I'm here about my cousin, Madison Winston, she's in room 205. My name name is Marcus Alvarez."

"Mr. Alvarez, we are so glad her family found her, she's been with us for two days."

"What happened?"

"She was in a terrible car accident out on 580, she was flown here. All her identification was burned up in her vehicle."

"May I go sit with her?"

"Of course! The doctor will be right in to talk to you." He smiled at the nurses, he went into the hospital room, pulling out his phone.

XXX

Sophia was curled up on her mommy's pillow, Happy was sitting in the chair across the room watching her sleep, while James was cradled against his chest. He was taking the day off, and spending it with his kids today. He watched the sun come up, letting the tears slip out of his eyes. _Maddie, where the hell are you? You're suppose to be home with me and our children! You're suppose to be by my side!_

He glanced at their wedding picture sitting on the table next to the chair, he wiped his tears away. He had to be strong for his kids, he had to find their mommy and bring her home. She was out their lost or she would be here.

 **AN: Mini short chapter before bedtime, I hope to get a lot of writing done tonight while the super bowl is on!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Three Weeks Later**

Happy refused to give up hope, he knew deep down that Maddie was still somewhere out there alive. He'd told Sophia the She had gone on a trio and would be back soon. Opie was pushing him to have a memorial service, so there was closure, he didn't believe she was still alive.

It had caused a great rift between the two men, causing stress on the club. Chibs and Happy were sitting on the picnic tables eating lunch. "Am I wrong to keep hoping she's still alive?"

"No, we all hope she's alive somewhere. Laying In a hospital bed, not able to tell who she is, that's why she's not been in contact."

"I just wish I could find her!"

They turned towards the office when they heard Gemma, yelling for Happy to get his ass into the office!

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes, knowing she was in the hospital, but not knowing where. She knew enough that it wasn't St. Thomas, she looked to see if there was some sort of identification. A nurse walked into the room, seeing that she was awake, the nurse smiled at her.

"Good morning Madison. I'm glad to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"It's Maddie, I'm in the hospital, not sure where. I remember being in a car accident. Can you call my husband Happy Lowman at Teller-Morrow Automotive in Charming? I'm sure he's worried about me!"

"Mr. Alveraz, only wants to be called when you wake up."

"Don't call him, he's bad! Just call my real family, Teller-Morrow Automotive...Please!

"Calm down Maddie." The nurse was getting an injection ready for her IV.

"Please move me to St. Thomas, don't give me that!"She started to drift off to sleep.

XXX

"What is it Gemma?"

"There's a nurse on the phone from Oakland, St. Agnes, says Maddie is a patient there. Marcus is trying to lay claim to her." Happy took off for his bike, heading to Oakland to his wife. He'd only been on the road for five minutes when his brothers caught up with him. Gemma was driving her caddy, so she could drive Maddie home or to St. Thomas.

Happy hoped that he could get there before Marcus took Maddie, he'd start a fucking bloody war over this shit. They pulled into the parking lot, causing heads to turn, he parked his bike running for the entrance. Stopping at the information desk, he was anxious to find out what room she was in, it took forever for the woman to find her.

"Maddie Winston is in room 205." Happy didn't even thank her, he took off at a run, his brothers behind him. He was at the door of 205, opening the door, he found the room empty. The housekeeper was cleaning the room.

"What happened to the woman that was in this room?"

"I don't know sure, you'll have to ask at the nurses station."

Feeling that he was too late, that Marcus already had her, he walked to the nurses station. "My wife Maddie Lowman, where is she?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lowman, she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"All I can tell you, is that she's been gone for two hours. I'm sorry, I just got on duty."

Happy walked away from the nurses station, she had died alone. His brothers were standing at the end of the hall, waiting for him. "She's gone, I was too late."

Walking out into the parking lot, they were getting ready to leave when Marcus and his crew pulled up, Happy tackled the president of the Mayans to the ground. Beating the living shit out of him. "She's gone, you fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"Teller, call your killer off!"

"All I can say, is watch your back Marcus! You should have called us!"

XXX

She woke up in an ambulance, the nurse from earlier was sitting beside her. "Hi Maddie, my name is Alissa. I'm taking you home to Charming."

"Thank you. Did you call him?"

"Yes, he knows."

"How far away are we?"

"We should be at the hospital any minute."

Maddie closed her eyes, relaxing she would be reunited with her family soon. She opened her eyes looking at the nurse and smiled. "My family will reward you for this. Especially since Alvarez was involved."

"I don't want any reward. Just knowing you're back with your family is all I need."

She felt the ambulance stop, the back doors opened, and the gurney was pulled out, the sun hit her face. As soon as she was settled in her room, she was calling Happy.

XXX

He was going to take a break from the club, take the kids on a vacation and tell Sophia about Maddie. The poor little girl would be confused as hell, she would expect her mommy to come back like he did. The ride back to Charming was a long one, he needed time alone but he knew his brothers wouldn't let that happen.

They pulled into TM's lot, he backed his bike up, looking over to the play yard he saw Sophia playing. She was starting to look more like Maddie everyday, he smiled. He heard her scream, he took off across the parking lot to the play area, Gemma and Chibs right behind him. She'd fallen and busted her head. He picked her up, pulling the bandanna out of his pocket, and holding it to the wound.

"Let me see little lass." Chibs looked at the wound. "She needs stitches Hap."

"I'll drive you to St. Thomas." Gemma said. They walked to Gemma's caddy, and drove to St. Thomas' ER, Sophia sat on Happy's lap, crying.

XXX

Maddie was tired of lying down, she was shakinf on her feet after being in a coma for three weeks. She was sitting in a chair, looking out a window, over looking the parking lot, she saw a familiar SUV pulling in. She saw Happy carrying Sophia into the ER. She beat on the window to get his attention but he didn't hear her. Chibs heard her, and looked at her. She waved to him, he looked right at her, but kept walking.

Her calls to Hap and Ope had all gone to voicemail, she pulled herself out of the chair and walked to the phone. She dialed Chibs phone, it went to voicemail. She hung up the phone in tears, she had to get to the ER. She started to walk towards the door to her room, stumbling and loosing her balance.

"Mother of Christ, it is you! Maddie!" He rushed over, sweeping her up in his arms. "Have you been here this whole time lass?"

"No, I was in Oakland for three weeks in a coma. Marcus Alvarez told them he was my cousin. A nurse brought me here, take me to my family."

"Of course love" He carried her out of the room, down to the elevators to the ER. Gemma was in the waiting room, when Chibs walked out, with Maddie in his arms.

'Oh my God baby! We thought we'd lost you! You better take her in Chibs!"

Happy came out of the ER, Sophia holding his hand, walking beside him. She was smiling, holding onto a sucker. He stared at the women in Chibs arms, he took a step forward. "Maddie?"

She looked at him, Chibs sat her down, his hands on her waist to steady her. "I tried to cal you."

"I thought I'd lost you!" He covered the distance quickly, sweeping her off her feet, "I love you so much. God, Maddie!" He kissed her, she returned his kiss. Looking down, she saw Sophia.

"Baby girl, what happened to you?"

"I fell! But I okay! I missed you mommy!"

"Let's get you back to your room." Happy scooped her up in his arms. "What room?"

"212. Bring me baby James!"

"I will have Anita bring him."

"I want to see my whole family Hap, the whole crazy lot of them."

"You need your rest."

She reached up, cupping his face. "I love you Happy Lowman! I'll rest later, just call everyone please?"

"Anything to make you happy."

 **AN: Tell me what you think! There's going to be more to the story, I just have characters from another story talking louder right now! So be patient and check out my other fanfics! Thanks for reading my lovelies! I'll update as soon as Happy and Maddie start talking to me again, louder then the others! LOL!**


End file.
